


We Turn Better or Worse

by Marioexpert



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Justin Foley, Alpha Scott, Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Depression, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Full Moon, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Full Moon, Full Shift Werewolves, Guilt, Hurt, Hurt Justin Foley, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Liam, Justin Foley Needs a Hug, McCall Pack, Nightmares, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Protective Scott, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Puppy Liam, Sad Liam, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Self-Worth Issues, Shame, Supernatural Elements, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Trust, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 62,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marioexpert/pseuds/Marioexpert
Summary: It's been months since Hannah's suicide & everyone's life turned upside down, with Justin's already messed up life having fallen apart. He ran away after everything had turned for the worst, with the betrayal of who he thought was his best friend, the loss of his girlfriend, & the hurt of his abusive family. Just when he thinks he deserves to suffer & spend the rest of his life homeless, all alone to rot, one night, someone saved him, but it changed him. Did it change him for the better or worse?Timeline:- 13 Reasons Why: Set during season 2- Teen Wolf: Set years after season 6, after the series finale
Relationships: Justin Foley/Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar & Scott McCall, Liam Dunbar/Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Nothing to Live For

It's a dark and rainy night in Oakland...

In a dark and quiet alley...

There lies a young teenage boy, using what looks to be his gym bag as a pillow for his head to lie on. His clothes are all worn out and dirty. The boy is shivering from the cold air and rain, no jacket or umbrella for him to use to cover himself in the rain. The night feels quiet, with only the sound of raindrops and cars passing by occasionally through the town streets, not noticing the frail boy lying on the wet alley. The only light sources for the boy to be able to see are street lights, faintly shining through the dark and rainy night.

_I HATE YOU!!!_

_What I want is never see you again in my life._

_You are no fucking good for anybody, you here me? You act like you're above and all...but you're in deeper than anybody, it seems like. No good for your mother, that girl of yours, not anybody._

_And I want you to understand what it's like to be raped... But I truly hope that you never will!_

The boy wakes up suddenly with a startled yelp, having been woken up by his nightmares that had been haunting him for three months since he ran away.

It had been three months since everything went upside down when Hannah Baker took her own life and left behind a box of tapes pointing out her reasons why she did what she did. Her suicide and the tapes have taken a toll on everyone involved with even at least Hannah, whether the person was on the tapes or not.

The boy, Justin Foley, is among them.

And of all the people in the tapes, have done the worst, even being a subject for two tapes instead of just one tape for each person.

Both of which were the same mistake that he ended up letting happen: he let who he thought was his best friend and closest person in his life, Bryce Walker, hurt someone.

He let Bryce spread the picture of Hannah he took from he and Hannah's first date, perverting and ruining what could've been a special memory for both Justin and Hannah.

And worse...

He let Bryce raped his now ex-girlfriend, Jessica Davis, with Hannah having witnessed the rape while she was fearfully hiding, traumatizing her.

When Justin heard the news about Hannah's suicide, he only felt bad and nothing else, although deep down, it did hurt him considering that he did like Hannah, but what he did with the picture pretty much ruined the relationship that could've been beautiful, and feeling too ashamed, scared, and unsure of what to do, he didn't do anything about it other than just constantly text her he was sorry and only just approached her once at Monet's to apologize again. Those were prettily much the only times he really spent time with Hannah after their first date.

Then, one night, he received the tapes that Hannah left behind before her death.

When he first heard the tapes, a lot of negative emotions were invading Justin, but guilt, anger, and denial were the most prominent emotions he felt. It didn't help when he learned that he was a subject of not just one tape like the rest of people, but a subject for two tapes.

Hearing Hannah said herself about Justin, the fact that he contributed the most of the different Hannah talked about, all that Justin felt was guilt, anger, and denial, more so with denial.

Justin kept thinking himself that it's not like he's responsible for what Hannah had done, merely thinking that Hannah killed herself just to get attention, thinking Hannah just turned into a sick drama queen.

Deep down though, Justin could feel like it was his fault, but he'd rather ignore it and deny that he hurt Hannah.

What really worried Justin was when Hannah mentioned about the party that night, when he helplessly didn't stop Bryce from raping Jessica. He didn't want to let Jessica know about what happened since they were drunk at the time. He was scared that Jessica will hate him. Unfortunately though, he eventually admitted that Bryce raped her and Jessica hates him now.

With Bryce having betrayed and used him, Jessica hating him now, and having been sick of his fucked up family life, his mother not really caring him and letting her boyfriends, especially Seth, abuse him endlessly, Justin got nothing left and decided to run away.

And now here he is, shivering and suffering all alone in the dark alley during a gloomy and rainy night, having nothing but his worn out clothes, his remaining cash that he stole from his former home, his school gym bag, and some heroin he bought recently.

Justin sold his phone just for cash to keep himself from starving to death. He tried looking for a place he can stay and pay, but none of them would he be able to afford, hence he instead just spent most of the cash for drugs, just to keep the pain within him away.

Justin had also lost his Liberty High jacket at some point, but Justin didn't care too much about it, especially when he didn't want to be reminded of all the shit he made back in Liberty.

Now, Justin's pretty much in the lowest of his life...

No food...

No home...

No family...

No friends...

Nothing...

He's all alone, letting himself rot and fade away in the dark alley...

Justin doesn't know what to do now...

All he can think of is just get high, run out of cash, get paid to be fucked by some guys, repeat. He thinks that for all the shit he's done, he deserves this kind of punishment. He deserves this kind of karma.

And no one is there to help him, which Justin doesn't care now as he knows that he deserves to die alone and not loved.

Having been woken up by the same nightmare again for the nth time, Justin feels restless and couldn't fall back to sleep, so he decides to go high once again, wanting to get away from the pain that will forever haunt him, before he decides to just take a stroll around the town just to kill time, wonder aimlessly under the heavy rain.

Walking around town, Justin only stares out blankly, completely mute, occasionally looking by at some of the people who are safely taking shelter from the rain. At one point, he sees a car that's just waiting at an intersection, waiting for the traffic light to turn green. Seeing through the window of the car from the sidewalk, he sees two children, two boys fallen asleep in each others' shoulders at the back of the car, with what looks to be their parents in front, looking back at their children with a warm and caring smile. Justin's eyes are beginning to turn watery, but he doesn't blink the tears away. He feels happy for the two boys at least having parents who love and care for them, something that he himself does not have. He also feels happy for them being close. Justin used to have someone who he thinks was close. Now, not anymore...

The traffic light turns green and the family's car that Justin was staring at drives away, leaving Justin behind. Justin feels empty as he goes back to wandering aimlessly around town.

* * *

Justin has been walking around aimlessly for God knows how long (not that Justin cares as he's got nothing left in his life).

Feeling drowsy, Justin finally turns to another alley where he's about to let himself collapse when a man comes out from the dark, a gun pointed straight at Justin.

Justin froze, unsure what to do, but still gives a glare at what looks to be a robber with a gun.

"Give me the bag." The robber threatens Justin.

"Fuck off." Justin ain't going to easily just give up all his shit to the robber...

...And if this is how he's going to die, he thinks that might as well just get this over with as he's got nothing left to live for.

It was only a second when the robber knocks Justin hard in the head with the butt of his gun, but not before Justin decides to fight back against him. It was short-lived, however, as Justin's weak.

Justin gets beaten up badly and before he knows it, hears a load bang echoing through his head.

He looks down to see his worn out sweater now stained with blood as the robber had shot him in the chest.

Feeling like everything slowed down, Justin collapses backward towards the wall, pain invading his body as Justin clutches at where the bullet hole could be.

As he looks up to see the robber walk up in front of him, Justin glares defiantly at the gun that's now aimed at his head.

So this is how his life is going to end Justin thought...

Just as the robber is about to hit the final nail in the coffin for Justin, someone comes from behind and knocks the robber down, surprising Justin.

He looks on as he sees the robber attempt to fight against his attacker, but he is no match for him as he is easily beaten up and knocked out cold.

As Justin coughs out some blood, he sees the man turn towards him as the man hurries to Justin.

His vision begins to blur and dark spots begin to invade him as the man seems to inspect Justin's body, although he couldn't see the man's face.

"O-Ok... You're gonna be ok. Alright? You're gonna be ok." The man's voice sounded composed, but Justin can sense a hint of worry in his voice.

Justin sarcastically and weakly laughs "Yeah I'll be alright."

Justin doesn't give a fuck now at this point, he's going to die in a dark alley as some random homeless kid.

_I deserve to die like this..._ Justin thought as he begins to embrace the darkness that's about to take a hold of him.

The last thing that Justin sees as his vision turns to black is the man's eyes flash a crimson bright red, followed by a faint growl before he finally faints.


	2. A Risky Choice

"Ok, now your dog is just feeling pretty under the weather right now, so let her drink lots of fluids and give her this medicine after she eats. Ok, Annie?"

"Ok..." the little girl replies with a worried look.

'Don't worry, your Angel will be ok. She just needs rest, drink lots of water, care, and this medicine." the veterinarian gives the girl a reassuring smile. The little girl nods with a small smile, feeling satisified with the reassurment.

"Now, what are you going to say, sweetie?" said the little girl's mother.

"Thank you, Dr. McCall."

"You're welcome, Annie."

The family thanks Scott as they let themselves out of Scott's mobile veterinary clinic and return to their home.

Scott watches the family return to their home with their dog as he sighs, it's his last stop for today.

"Is this your last stop for today?" Scott turns to see who called him, coming from the front seat of his mobile clinic, a young man, 20 years of his age.

"Yeah, Alec. That's our last stop for today."

"Alright. Come on, looks like it's going to rain soon."

Scott goes back to his mobile clinic as he first fixes and rearranges the equipments and meds inside before he heads back out and to the front.

He steps inside and into the driver's seat, with Alec already beside him.

They drive out of the quiet neighborhood as rain begins to pour down, heavier than expected.

As they drive through the quiet town as it's already late night, Scott and Alec stayed silent for a while, both staring on at the quiet street.

After some hours, the silence begins to irk Alec, so he decides to turn on the radio at least to kill the silence.

When the radio turns on, the duo are met with a news station. They're just in time to hear news regarding the trial behind Hannah Baker's suicide.

Alec sighs in annoyance as he switches to another station, now a music station playing what seems to be a calm music, which seems to match the rainy night.

"Is there anything else going on other than this girl's suicide?"

"None. Why, Alec?"

Alec sighs "I mean...this has been going on for some time. I'm pretty sure there's been a lot more going on in this world other than this."

"Well...I think it's cool there's just not much going on right now, especially after Monroe. Plus, I also think it is important that they talk about this."

"I mean...it's not like she's the only one."

"I know, but it's still something to take seriously, Alec. And it's good that they're doing this to at least spread awareness and make sure no more will take away their own life. That they need to know that if you're in need, you can always ask for help."

Alec nods as he stares out of the window with a blank face.

"If you need anything, Alec, I'm here, alright?"

Alec nods again in agreement as Scott continues to talk.

"So...you're planning to go to college?"

Alec turns to look at Scott.

"...I...don't know..."

"What do you mean you don't know? You got to have at least a plan, Alec."

"I do. Just stay by your side, I mean... You're my Alpha and you do need someone to be with you, otherwise you'd be an Omega."

"That's not a plan, Alec. You need to live your life already."

"I don't have a life!" Alec snaps at Scott.

"I already lost it when Monroe and her hunters killed everyone close to me, especially my family." Alec turns back to stare at the window.

"I...don't really know what to do now since the war's over... I guess I just got nothing else to live for except just be with you in the pack so you won't be a lone wolf."

Scott sighs, feeling upset that Alec doesn't really know what to do now since the war against Monroe had ended years ago, everything now at peace...

Since then, the McCall pack had split to let themselves live their normal lives.

Scott is now a licensed veterinarian who runs his own mobile veterinary clinic, going around northern California, particularly in San Francisco, Sacramento, Berkley, Oakland, Vallejo and even his hometown Beacon Hills. Alec has since then works part-time with Scott as an assistant, just like Scott was back in Deaton's aninal clinic when Scott was in high school. Scott also home schools Alec since Scott keeps going around places and he's the only one Alec has left, added, if the pack were to split up, at least one will stay with Scott. He's essentially a father now to Alec at this point, pretty early at his age. But Scott wants Alec to live his life now that there's no more Monroe and hunters to hunt and kill him and every supernatural being in the world. He appreciates Alec staying with him, but he feels that Alec deserves to live his life now.

In the least, he keeps in contact with Stiles, Lydia, Derek, Malia, Liam, Mason, and Corey as well as some of others not in his pack who's still considered close to Scott like Melissa, his mother, Chris Argent, now his stepfather since he and Melissa married years ago (Scott, while pretty welcoming of Chris being part of his family, still finds this weird since it would mean Allison would be his sister if she were to be alive now), Deaton, Issac, Kira, Hayden, Jackson, Ethan, Theo, and more he still connected with. Should ever something serious happens, he can always call his pack back together.

Now, Scott is happy that everything's turning out good in his life and everyone's doing good. In the least, he'd be worried of helping get Alec to start his life instead of another supernatural threat that has robbed his and his friends their times of their lives as ordinary teenagers in high school. Their lives since the night Scott was bitten had changed and they couldn't take back the time and losses they lost.

"We're gonna figure this out, kiddo." Scott pats Alec's shoulder.

"Dude, you're like three years older than me. Don't call me that, it's weird."

"I know." Scott turns to Alec with a grin "I feel like an old man now."

Alec laughs "Yeah, you are."

"Shut up." Scott laughs in amusement, enjoying their time together as what would look to be a father and son acting like brothers.

"I'm serious, however, we'll figure this out. We'll find out how you can live your life now. You deserve to live your life."

"Alright... Thanks, Scott..."

"Anytime, Alec."

The duo ends their conversation as they continue driving down the quiet street under the heavy rain.

* * *

They stayed silent for some time, letting themselves drown in the radio's music that's playing James Vincent McMorrow's song "And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop".

Hearing this song begins to bring back fond memories of Allison for Scott.

He smiles hearing this song, albeit with a hint of sadness as while he had moved on, Allison's death still aches his heart till this day, and it would stay with Scott until the day he dies.

Looking at the heavy rain in front of his view, the rain reminds Scott of the time Allison rushed to the animal clinic as she accidentally hit a poor dog while driving while Scott was there trying to feed the cats, who were all acting hostile at Scott since he was a werewolf, which he didn't know at the time. Scott helped her and the two bonded well. It was also when he also asked her out on a date at the party Lydia and Jackson invited to Allison.

As he lets himself swim in his memories of Allison, a loud bang startles Scott and slightly loses control of the vehicle before he stops and parks by the sidewalk.

He and Alec look at each other with a startled expression.

"Did you hear it?"

"Yeah, I did. It sounded like a gunshot." Alec confirms.

Scott looks around, wondering where the gunshot came from.

Feeling that something's wrong, Scott decides to head out with Alec following him.

Both were completely drenched in the rain as they search for where they heard the sound of the gunshot. They both reach a dark alley by the right, the duo sneak behind the corner and both use their heighten senses to hear for heartbeats in the alley. They hear two heartbeats, meaning there're two people in there.

And one of their heartbeats is slow, which meant someone's weak and dying right now.

The two peek to see a man pointing his gun at what looks to be a young teen, the man aiming at the teen's head.

"Shit, this guy's about to kill that kid." Alec whispers.

"I know, just stay back. I'll handle this." Scott sneaks up at the man.

He manages to sneak up from behind and knocks him out. The man attempts to shoot Scott, but Scott manages to grab his arm and twist it, earning a pained yell from him, and him dropping the gun in the process.

He tries to fight back, but Scott manages to block his blows with ease before managing ram his head to the wall, knocking him out cold.

Scott deeply exhales as he turns to look at the young teen, who leaning back against the wall, his hand gripping at where he was shot.

His face turn to worry as he sees that the boy is badly beaten and is shot in the chest area. He hurries to the boy as he examines him, who's beginning to cough up some blood.

Definitely not a good sign.

"O-Ok... You're gonna be ok. Alright? You're gonna be ok." Scott tries to reassure the boy, trying to be stoic and calm.

"Yeah I'll be alright." the boy sarcastically and weakly laughs.

Alec runs to Scott at his side as he sees what's happened.

"Scott, we need to get to the hospital right away."

Scott is silent, kneeling very still.

"Scott."

"He won't make it in time to the hospital, Alec."

"Well, there's got to be some way. We can't just leave him here to die."

"I know... Which is why...there's no other choice right now..." Scott sighs.

Scott knows that he can't just go around turning people to werewolves, worse if under some circumstance, turning people into whatever supernatural creature he or she would take form. But Scott is always motivated to save lives, it's why he at least follows his mother's footsteps by taking up a medical job, whether as a doctor or a veterinarian. He wants to do everything he can to save someone's life.

Rarely, turning someone is his option to save someone's life as he'd at least try to treat them as best as he can and/or bring them to the hospital right away should ever it is something serious and thinks best that a professional should help.

Turning someone is something very unnecessary to Scott, especially when he knows the person will be fine without the need of supernatural healing.

Turning someone is only an extreme and no other way option when under circumstances, he can't properly treat the person or bring the person to the hospital in time for him to be treated well and care to save the person. Worse is that biting the person isn't always going to guarantee saving the person as it would either turn the person, allowing him to heal and be saved, or the person's body rejects the bite and dies. So far at least, when he had bitten Liam and Hayden, they succesfully turned, but it worries him that he might end up experiencing the moment where someone dies cause of his bite. But right now, as a medic, he has to push aside his reluctance and emotions and approach this calmly.

He thought this wouldn't happen pretty soon...

Until now...

"Scott... Are you going to bite him?" Alec gives a concerned look at Scott, Scott doesn't turn his head back to look at Alec, especially since he knows that Alec's worried.

"...Yeah. There's no other choice... If I were to save him, this is the only way..." Scott stares into the injured boy's eyes, his eyes fluttering as he's beginning to black out.

He deeply breaths and closes his eyes, he knows what he's doing and accepts the risks that is to come once he bites the boy as well as the fact he'll now be responsible for the potential Beta that will end up joining pack.

He then opens his eyes, his eyes are now Alpha red, and bares his werewolf fangs.

He grabs the boy's left arm...

He stares at the boy's arm

 _Last chance, Scott... There's no turning back..._ Scott thought to himself, but he knows that he already made his decision. He's saving this person's life.

And in finality...

Scott bites the boy, letting his fangs dig deep into the boy's flesh. The boy's blood dripping into his mouth.

The boy yells out in pain, his scream being drown out by the rain.

Alec flinches at the sight of Scott biting the boy, feeling uneasy and worried of how this will turn out. He hopes that Scott will be able to save the kid. Scott has to, which Alecs thought to himself.

Scott let's go of the boy as the boy passes out.

As Alec slowly goes to them, he and Scott look at each other.

"Did it work?" Alec asks.

"I don't know. Let's check his heartbeat." The two use their super hearing again to check on the boy's heartbeat.

There was silence...

Scott and Alec begin to worry if the bite ended up killing him instead.

But then...

_*thump thump* *thump thump*_

Relief washes down in Scott and Alec, both can hear the boy's heartbeat, meaning that he's still alive.

"Oh, thank God..." Alec sighs in relief.

"Yeah..." Scott also sighs as both men stand up.

"Come on, Alec. We need to get him inside the van."

"Got it." the two carry the boy on their shoulders as well bring his bag as they bring him inside the vet van.

"Alec, you stay at the back and keep an eye on him. Let me know if he's beginning to heal."

Alec nods as he enters inside the van while Scott, with the boy's bag in his hand, heads to the front and enter inside the driver seat. He starts van and they drive off to head back to their motel.

* * *

Alec sits on the ground while he lets the boy lie down on the chairs, Alec doesn't know exactly how long has it been since they found the boy, but he knows it taking quite a while for them to arrive at the motel.

Alec continues to listen in the boy's heartbeat, making sure he's doing ok.

When he looks to see the boy's face, he can see that the injuries in his face has healed, which means that the bite was successful, which is good.

However, he notices the boy is having difficulty in breathing. He remembers that the boy was shot in the chest, so he rolls up the boy's worn out sweater and shirt until his chest to see where the gunshot wound is.

It hasn't healed yet, but Alec figures that it's cause the bullet is still inside.

Alec does a deep breath and brings out his claws. He has been taught of how he can use his claws to grab normal bullets out of the bullet wounds by Scott so they would heal.

So he slowly and carefuly tries to reach into the bullet wound and grab the bullet out with his claws. The moment Alec touches the bullet wound, the boy groans in pain, but Alec keeps himself composed and manages to grab the bullet and pulls it out of the wound.

He could hear the boy exhale deeply in relief and sees the bullet wound in his chest heal right away.

Alec sighs in relief and places the bullet in a tray.

"Alec, how's the kid doing? Did he heal?" Scott calls out from the front.

"Yeah, he did. It worked."

"Good." Scott and Alec finally reach their motel, with the rain already subsiding. Although Scott knows he and Alec need to shower since they've been completely soaked by the rain earlier.

He parks the van next to his motorbike, turns off the engine, steps out of the van and walks around to the right side to open the door and check on Alec and the boy.

He steps inside and goes next to Alec, where he sees a bullet in the tray.

"I pulled out the bullet that was in his wound so it would heal."

"Alright, he should be ok then. Good work."

Alec nods as he and Scott turn to look at the boy still out cold.

"So...what's going to happen now?"

"Well...since he's turned... He's basically with us now."

"I know, but we don't even know this kid."

"True, but from the looks of his clothes..." Scott examines the boy, seeing that his clothes are all worn out.

"It looks like he's homeless."

Alec turns to Scott with a frown.

"You don't think he'd be some kind of crazy junkie or some fucked up guy would he? After all, he came from a dark alley, which is a pretty messed up and suspicious place."

"I don't think so. But when I bit him, I sensed he was pretty high... And...he has some kind of illness. But, he should be ok now..."

"I know, but I'm worried about the person, not the person's well-being."

"Yeah, I know. But he doesn't seem to be like any of those junkies and fuck ups there. Especially, he looks so young... As if he'd be in high school if he ever is in high school."

Scott's not wrong about it, the boy looks young and likely to be in sophomore or junior year in high school.

Alec turns back to the boy.

"How will we explain all of this?"

"We just explain to him as much as we can." Scott shrugs.

"I have a feeling he isn't going to take all of this lightly."

"I know." Scott turns to look at Alec.

"Everyone never takes this lightly."

"True..." Alec sighs "I'm worrying right now what's going to happen."

"Whatever happens, Alec... Do you trust me on this?"

"...Yeah. I do trust you." Alec gives a small smile at Scott.

"Then there's nothing to worry."

Scott and Alec saved this boy's life, but it's because Scott had turned him.

It's not something he nor Alec wanted, they aren't necessarily trying to have another pack member as they never really needed any anyway, especially now.

But seeing as how the boy looks to be homeless and young, they think they could let them in as a way to provide him some home or shelter. Although, they don't know this person.

But if there's a reason why Scott and Alec aren't worried right now...

It's because Scott has a way to help people in need while also ending up making them better for themselves and others.

All the more why Scott deserves becoming a True Alpha.

And all the more why they're ok of having this stranger in their pack, especially when they could help him, both as a person and as a just turned werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Really like to make this Teen Wolf & 13 Reasons Why crossover story.


	3. Justin Becomes a Werewolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit depiction of sexual assault

_Am...I dead...?_

Justin feels...ok.

He wonders if he's dead now as he remembers letting the darkness take over him, welcoming it in open arms. The last thing he remembers is being beaten up and shot by a robber trying to take his shit...

...Before the robber was knocked out by someone.

And then, he recalls seeing that person try to help him

_You're gonna be ok._

He remembers that voice telling him he'll be ok.

And then, he saw bright red eyes starring into him.

It's all Justin remembers.

_Wait...am I actually dead?_

Justin thought to himself as he begins to register what he's feeling right now.

He feels a blanket placed on him and laying on a bed.

Definitely, Justin is not dead.

Apparently, he's alive.

Justin slowly opens his eyes, being met with a ceiling fan that's all the way above the ceiling. He begins to feel uneasy as he doesn't remember being in bed last night, especially when he literally was just under the heavy rain.

He slowly turns his head to do left and sees another bed and door open that looks like to be leading to the bathroom. He also sees a desk with what looks to be a laptop on the desk and whatever stuff is there.

It took a moment for Justin to realize that he's inside some motel room.

_How the fuck did I get here...?_ Justin frowns as he doesn't know how he got here.

Justin turns to look at the other side to see two men eating together at the small table that's next to the motel window, bright sunlight shining through.

He begins to feel even more uneasy.

"We know you're awake." one of the men speaks. It catches Justin offguard.

_How the fuck does he know I'm awake?_

"Don't be afraid..." the other man replies and both men turn to look at Justin before the same man continues.

"We're not going to hurt you. You're ok."

"Who the fuck are you? And how the fuck am I here?"

"You were looking pretty much in deep shit back there last night. Luckily, we were driving by when we heard the gunshot. We saved you and took you with us and now here you are." said the other man, who looks to be 20 years old. He gets up from his seat and picks up a plate with 3 pieces of bacon and a sunny-side up egg that was on the center of the small table and walks to Justin. He hands the food to Justin.

"Here. You look like you never ate in your whole life. You must be hungry as hell right now."

Justin is hesitant at first, but takes his food nevertheless. And it is at that moment, Justin realizes he is hungry as fuck.

He begins to savour his breakfast, this is the first time in a long while since he enjoyed a proper meal since he has been on the streets for three months. With every bite from his breakfast, he can't help but feel really grateful to be able to eat this much.

"Damn, you're really this hungry huh?"

"No shit I am hungry."

"So you're homeless." the other man asked.

Justin nods "Yeah, I am."

He finishes his breakfast and places the plate by the side table next to the bed and turns to look at both men.

"You uh...didn't have to give me breakfast, but...thanks..."

"It's on the house."

"I'm serious, you guys didn't have to-"

"Dude, shut up. You look skinny and thin that you're gonna turn into a skeleton if you don't eat. So, yeah, you really needed to eat." said the 20 year old man.

Justin sighs as he gets up from his bed and stands up. He notices something's off...

He feels...good.

Like he has energy.

Like he doesn't feel weak now.

_Weird...I feel...really good right now..._ Justin thought, but just brushes it off and proceeds to get his bag.

"Anyway um...I'll just head out now...Thanks for the hospitality."

"You're leaving, dude? What the fuck."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Just stroll around this town, whatever. Really, thanks, but I don't feel like staying here nor do I want to cause any trouble."

"You can't leave." the man stands up and goes near the door, his face showing worry.

"And why the fuck not?" Justin frowns in confusion.

The two men look at each other in worry.

Justin deeply sighs, "Look I really appreciate the concern, but I don't know you two and this is getting really fishy right now, alright? Now can you just let me leave?"

"No." The man stands right in front of the door, blocking Justin.

"Move or I'm going to have to beat the shit out of you."

The man raises an eyebrow, "You sure you want to do this?"

"So I can get the fuck out of here, yes. Now would you please get the fuck out of the way!" Justin tries to get around the man, but he continues blocking.

_Oh, fuck this._ Frustrated, Justin tries to push the man out of the way, but he stands his ground. Justin barely pushed him at all.

"You're not leaving."

"Fucking try me!" Justin starts to feel his anger beginning to take over, unaware that his anger is also making him feel more than angry.

Like he wants to rip the man's throat out. Literally.

Justin, once again, pushes the man and this time, he did, but not enough for him to be out of the way.

"Dude! I'm serious! Get the fuck out of my WAY!"

"Um...Scott?"

"I'm really sorry about this."

And before Justin knows it, everything went dark.

* * *

Scott knocks Justin out cold, his body falling back on to the carpet floor.

Scott sighs in frustration.

"Oh, fuck me..."

"Well...what a warm welcome." Alec comments.

"This is really serious, Alec."

"I know. Well, so how are we gonna tell him?"

Scott sighs again, "I don't know. But, he can't leave. Especially with the full moon happening tonight."

"I swear to God, why is it that you have to bite him on the night before the full moon?"

"Because he was dying, why else?"

"We could've just brought him to the hospital."

"He'll be dead before we even reach the hospital, Alec."

"Well, shit." Alec collapses onto the bed as Scott goes to sit beside him.

"If you're wondering if I knew the risk, yeah I knew. And I am taking it, if it's to save this guy's life."

"I know, Scott... I know..." Alec looks up at Scott.

"It's just...how is he even going to take this? He'll definitely think we're crazy or something."

"I know. But we have to tell him." Scott and Alec turn to look at Justin's knocked out face.

"This guy really does look young..." Alec comments.

"Yeah... He is... He looks...16... Maybe like us."

"Like us?"

"When we were bitten, we were 16 at the time."

"Oh. Right, I remember."

Scott, knowing that if he is to help the guy, he'll have to go get the chains and restraints from his van to keep him inside and not let him leave.

"If we're to make sure he goes through the full moon without leaving and killing people out there, we might have to chain him and keep him inside the bathroom for the whole night."

"Oh come on. How am I supposed to take a shit if he's gonna stay there?" Alec whines.

"Alec. There's a restroom that's just downstairs, you're going to be alright."

Alec shakes his head in annoyance, "Fine then."

Out of nowhere, they hear a sound coming from Scott's laptop.

It's a Skype video call...

...from Stiles.

Scott turns at Justin's unconscious body, _Oh shit._

"Alec, we need to hide him. Carry him over to the bathroom." Scott and Alec quickly grab and carry Justin, Scott holding his arms while Alec holding his legs. They carry him all the way to the bathroom, lies him inside a bathtub, and closes the shower curtains as Scott hurries back to his laptop. He didn't think Stiles would call him at this time since he and Scott have been too busy with their own lives, but it has been a long while since they last chat together, so it's nice that Stiles decides to call him, just it's a pretty wrong time. Scott doesn't want Stiles and the others to worry about the fact Scott ended up having another Beta when they're not trying to cause any noise that yell supernatural to attract unnecessary attention, especially when this isn't too much of a big deal.

He'd tell them eventually, just when the time is right.

Scott takes a deep breath as he accepts his best friend's call. His laptop screen flashes to Stiles's Skype profile picture before Scott sees his best friend's face in his screen, live.

"Eyy! Scott!" Stiles enthusiastically waves with both his hands, a cheerful smile across his face.

Scott laughs in amusement, feeling happy to see his best friend, "Hey, Stiles. What's up? Didn't expect you to call right now, especially from all the way across the country."

"I know, which is why I'm doing a surprise call. Figured you're not busy right now."

"Yeah, what about you? Aren't you busy right now in the FBI at the moment?"

"Not at the moment, no. Just have a lot of paperwork." Stiles sighs in boredom, "Not much happening at this time that would alarm us and pull me out of this paperwork. And since it's a free day for me today, thought I'd take a chance to call you amd check out how you're doing." Stiles winks at Scott, making Scott softly giggle in amusement.

"I really appreciate it, bro. Thanks."

"So, Scott. How's life been doing for you?"

Scott shrugs, "Nothing much. Just driving around treating family pets and reassuring kids they'll be ok. And Alec's figuring out how to get started with his life and go to college."

"Can see that, seems like Alec's still with you right now."

"Yeah, he is. How about you? How are you doing in D.C. and how are you and Lydia?"

"As I said, nothing but paperworks. Honestly feels pretty boring just sitting behind my desk and just brainlessly do paperworks. As for me and Lydia, we're doing great, really great. She's out right now, busy at work, but we're going to have a date night later today. So yeah, we're doing good, Scott."

"That's great." Scott warmly smiles at Stiles, who mirrors his expression as well, looking back at Scott. Stiles and Lydia's relationship have continued to flourish for years now, with the couple now living together. They aren't married yet, but Scott knows it'll only be a matter of time until Stiles will eventually tell Scott he's planing to propose Lydia in the future. He feels happy for them being together for so long and happy for his best friend that he manage to maintain their relationship beautifully.

He wishes he could do the same for Allison, Kira, or Malia. Allison is dead, Kira is doing God knows what, whether she's still training with the Skinwalkers or she manage to complete her training and return to the world, busy with whatever she's doing in her life right now, and Malia is in Paris, Scott and Malia decided to remain friends as they aren't capable enough to handle long-distance relationships yet. So now, Scott is single. Scott would be lying to himself if he is feeling pretty jealous for his best friend for having a girlfriend now and will eventually be his wife.

"I gotta admit though: I'm jealous of you guys right now." Scott and Stiles laugh together.

"Oh you are, Scott. You are. Although I'm sure you'll find someone eventually."

"I know. I'm just not looking at the moment. Too busy being a vet and a dad."

"Figured."

The two best buddies continue chatting together, talking about how they each have been doing since the pack split, reminiscing old times back when they were in Beacon Hills, wondering how life would be like if the supernatural didn't exist, and bunch of random stuff. The two enjoying one of the only moments where they are together, acting like the teenagers they used to be before they grew up as young adults. How time surely flew since then.

"You ever thought of checking on Liam, Scott?"

"Huh... Now that I think of it, I haven't yet."

"Wow, you're such a caring father right now, Scott."

"Oh shut up, dude" Scott laughs, "I've been too busy. Although, now that you mentioned it, I'll check on Liam, see how he's doing. He probably still misses us, but I'm sure he's doing good back in Beacon Hills with Mason and Corey."

"Hahaha! I'm kidding, bro. Although to be serious, don't you miss Liam as well as the rest of the pack?"

"Of course, I miss you guys. And you know what, maybe we can all hang out some time."

"I'm down for that."

"Down for what?" a woman's voice is heard from Stiles's end, Stiles turning to his right to see who spoke, a smile coming out of his face as the woman appears on screen and the two kiss each other.

"Well, hello there Ms. Lydia Martin." said Stiles.

"Hello, Mr. Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski." Scott's eyes widen in amazement, hearing Lydia pronounce Stiles's full name correctly for the first time.

"Oh my god, Lydia, you don't have to keep rubbing this in my face, especially when in front of my best buddy. We get it, you know how to pronounce my first name." Stiles shakes his head in amusement, giggling.

"I know." Lydia giggles as she turns to look at Stiles's screen, meeting Scott's face. She gives a warm smile.

"Why hello, Dr. Scott McCall."

Scott shakes his head, laughing, "Hey, Lydia. Long time, no see."

"I know right. It's been forever."

"Why are you home early, Lydia?" Stiles asks.

"Oh, I'm off early from work today. Which means more time for us." Lydia smirks at Stiles.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"Just agreeing that we'll find time for us to hang out together, you, me, Scott, Malia, Liam, Mason, Corey, Alec, and maybe some others who were in the pack before."

"Oh, I am so down for that. We should be able to find time for us to come together."

Stiles and Scott nod in agreement as Stiles and Lydia turn to Scott.

"Anyway, since Lydia's here, looks like we'll be having our date night earlier than expected."

"I know. Time to leave you two lovebirds together."

"Oh, shut up, Scott." Stiles laughs with Lydia and Scott laughing as well together.

"Take care you guys." Scott waves goodbye at Stiles and Lydia as they also wave.

"Take care, brother."

"See you later, Scott."

"Scott..."

"Yeah...?"

"It's awesome talking with you again after a while."

"Yeah...me too..." Scott smiles warmly at the couple.

"And dude, should ever something comes up. You can always talk to us. We're still a pack, together. We're here for each other."

"I know. Thanks, Stiles."

"No prob, bro. And say hi to Alec for us."

"Sure thing, man."

And then, their Skype call ends, leaving Stiles and Lydia to get themselves started and ready for their date night.

Scott sighs as he leans back in his chair. He realizes now that he misses his pack a little, just he's been too caught up with life to ever feel it. Scott notes to himself that they'll figure out how they'll be able to meet up. The window is very small since their schedules could depend on whatever they're doing right now in their lives, but it's something still really doable. It's not impossible at all.

Then, he shifts his focus back to the situation he and Alec are in right now. He begins to feel anxious, but he doesn't let it bother him as he stands up and heads to the door, leaving a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign hanging on the doorknob outside to make sure people don't get too curious or what in going to their room.

"Hey, Alec. Stiles and Lydia said hi."

"Yeah, I've heard. Thanks." Alec calls out from the bathroom, who was keeping en eye on Justin in the bathtub, still unconscious.

Scott turns to the small table by his bedside and picks up his phone. He turns it on and goes to his contacts, scrolling down to his contact list and stops at the name "Chris Argent". It has been a long while since he last called Chris for help, especially when he's been living his life normally with no supernatural disturbances. He still finds it weird now that he's now his stepfather, which makes it feel like Scott is calling help for dad. It really weirds him out, but he's eventually learning to get used to it.

He hopes that Chris won't be scolding him for biting and turning someone to werewolf, especially when he had no choice since he needed to save the person's life. Although Scott knows Chris cares for him, it's still pretty weird for Scott that he's now his stepfather.

He stares at his phone for a bit before sighing and begins to text.

Hi, Mr. Argent. Sorry to disturb you right now, it's been a while. Need help right now. Please text me back ASAP.

Scott patiently waits for his reply. It only took a moment until the three dots appear in his phone screen and his message appear im view.

Hi, Scott. What do you need help with?

Please come over to Oakland right away, right now. Need help in taking care of someone I had to save by turning him. Full moon is coming up. Please come right away.

Scott deeply breaths, worrying how Chris will reply and react to what Scott did. The three dots appear again and Chris's message comes out.

Will be there as soon as possible.

* * *

"Nngh..." Justin groggily groans, feeling his head aching.

He tries to reach up to his head with his hand, but he feels both of his arms being bound to both of his sides. His eyes flutter open and he only sees darkness, he can barely see where he is, but guesses that he must be in some bathroom.

He then looks himself and sees what's keeping his arms bound: his body is completely wrapped in strong and cold chains.

"Huh?! W-What the fuck?!" Justin hopelessly tries to struggle out of the chains when he sees another chain that's leashed to a pipe. He realizes that he's wearing a collar around his neck, leashing him.

Panic begins to surface in Justin as he tries to figure out how to get out of those chains.

_FUCK!_ Justin curses at himself, wondering how the hell did he get into this mess.

As he continues to hopelessly struggle out of the chains, he hears a door on the right open, finally filling in some light into the dark room. Justin turns to see a man standing by the door, he could barely see the man's face as he turns to switch the room's lights on, illuminating the whole bathroom. Justin finally sees the man's face, he recognizes him as he angrily glares at him.

"You're awake."

"What the fuck is this?" Justin angrily huffs.

"We can't let you leave."

"Yeah well, no shit cause I'm leashed like some fucked up rabid dog right now!" he furiously tugs the leash that's holding him.

"Look, we're sorry, but this is the only way for you to get through the night without killing people." the man walk towards Justin.

"What the fucking hell are you talking about?!" Justin gets confused and it only pisses him off more.

"What do you mean I'm going to kill people?!"

The man deeply sighs, pinching his nose bridge before he turns to look at Justin in eye, a concerned look all over his face.

"What's your name?"

"Fuck you!"

"I'm Scott. Well, I'd say it's nice to meet you, but this moment isn't really a nice one."

Justin scoffs "Whatever."

"Really kid, what is your name?" Scott continues to look at Justin with a really worried look.

Justin looks into his eyes and he can see the man is really genuine.

He hesistates for a bit, but he eventually answers "...Justin."

Scott deeply breaths as he speaks to him.

"Justin... What I did to you... What I did to save you... It's...it's going to change you."

Justin stares with a really confused look.

"What the fuck do you mean it's going to change me?"

"You're..." Scott trails off, trying to find the words to spit out the truth of what Justin has become now.

_Goddamit, Scott. Why do you still have a hard time saying this until now?_

"I'm what? What the fuck are you telling me?"

"You're a werewolf." Justin and Scott hear a voice and turn to see the other man having just entered the room now.

"You're a werewolf, Justin." the man looks into Justin's eye, his stare hard and intense.

Scott sighs and gestures to the man behind him, "This is my Beta, Alec. Alec, meet Justin."

"I know." said Alec.

Justin looks between Scott and Alec with a suspicious look.

"I'm a what?"

Alec sighs in annoyance, _Is this guy fucking dense?_

Scott replies, "You're a werewolf, Justin. As in, half man, half wolf."

"A werewolf." Justin scoffs with a sarcastic smile. He looks down and shakes his head as he humorlessly laughs and looks up at Scott and Alec "A werewolf, right. I'm a werewolf." His face then turns into a cold glare.

"Right um...can I ask you a question? Is this some kind of sick and fucked up joke?"

Scott and Alec look at each other with a worried look, they both know this isn't going to be easy to tell and expect the person to believe them before they turn back to Justin.

"If it were Justin, you wouldn't be here."

"Fuck you! Whatever you're telling me is bullshit!"

"I know it sounds crazy, Justin, but you gotta believe us. It's the truth."

"Right and do you know how I feel about your "truth"? I feel like I'm held captive by a bunch of sick nutjobs who have the balls to chain me up for whatever fucked up reason!" Justin violently tugs the chain leash, a subtle growl coming out of his mouth. His anger beginning to take over him.

Scott and Alec start to feel an nerving sensation, but they know that feeling all to well as they look up at the small window to see that the full moon is emerging out of the clouds.

"Shit. Scott. The full moon is coming up." Alec whispers at Scott. Scott and Alec already know how to keep themselves in control under the full moon, should be ok for them.

The same cannot be said for Justin as the two turn to look back at Justin, his glare turning even darker and more intimidating.

"Let. Me. GO!" Justin roars loadly at them, continuing to furiously tug the leash. His anger beginning to grow more violent.

"I don't know what the hell are you talking about and I don't fucking care! If you don't let me fucking go, I SWEAR I WILL-" a sudden surge of pain invades Justin's head. The pain is so indescribable that Justin starts to consider that he'd rather suffer a drug withdrawal over whatever is fucking him up. He would bring up his hands to hold his head, but the chains prevent him from doing so and could only suffer in agonizing pain. He falls on his back as he cries out in pain, painful tears slipping through his cheeks from his shut eyes. His hands claw on to the the bathroom floor, his fingernails having turned into claws and begin to scratch the tiled floor.

"Oh, God." Scott goes to Justin and tries to hold him "Justin-"

Justin snaps up and roars at Scott, baring his fangs, his once warm greenish blue eyes have been overtaken by piercing golden yellow eyes staring down into Scott's. He claws onto Scott on both sides, making Scott hiss in pain.

"LET ME FUCKING GO!" Justin roars. It's becoming concerning at this point since his roars could be loud enough to disturb anyone in the motel.

"Justin!" Scott's face scrunches in pain, feeling Justin's claws stabbing into his sides. "Stop!" Scott tries to pull away, but Justin's hold on him is too hard, so he headbutts Justin hard enough to knock him off. His grip completely loose and Scott manages to pull away from Justin. He snaps back up again and snarls at Scott and Alec, his humanity now replaced with an animalistic instinct of bloodlust. He violently tugs his leash once again as he continues snarl at the two.

"Scott, the leash and chains will hold him right? They're strong enough?"

"They should be. Otherwise..." Scott turns to look at Alec, "We'll just have to restrain him. Just...make sure we don't cause any collateral damage in this motel, we don't want to attract any attention."

"Fair enough. Uhh...any idea where Mr. Argent is? I think we'd really need his help right now to restrain him."

Scott checks his phone and texts Chris.

Where are you right now? Full moon is happening. Not sure if we can keep him inside for too long. Please reply NOW.

Scott puts his phone away and looks back at Justin, who's still trying to lunge out at them, but the leash only holding him back.

As time goes by, Scott hasn't gotten a single reply from Chris, the full moon still progressing. As every second ticks by, Justin grows stronger and more violent, now furiously tugging the chain leash repeatedly. His ferocious yellow eyes piercingly glaring into Scott's.

After what felt like it had only been an hour or God knows how long as they lost track of time, eventually, Scott's and Alec's worries come true as the chain leash holding Justin down begins to break off.

"Uh...Scott."

"I know. Get ready. Just restrain him, we're only going to keep him down." the two werewolves stand up and readies themselves for Justin. They bare their werewolf fangs and flick their claws, Scott's eyes flashing crimson red while Alec's golden yellow. Both of them snarl as Justin manages to break away from the leash and eventually, the chains that wrapped around his body breaks off. He does a ferocious roar at Scott and Alec, with both of them returning the gesture at Justin. Justin lunges at the two and they fight.

Scott throws Justin at the bed, but he quickly gets up and lunges back at Scott, pushing him back and slamming him on the wall. He attempts to slash Scott in the face, but he manages to dodge the slash and retaliates with a headbutt, knocking back Justin, tumbling backwards and bumping into Alec, who knocks him down to the ground.

Alec holds Justin down to grown with his arm, "Stay down, dude!". Alec punches Justin in an attempt to knock him out, but it only enrages Justin more and overpowers Alec, knocking him down to the ground and switching their positions, Justin now above Alec and about to slash Alec to death. Just as he's about to slash Alec, Scott knocks Justin off with his elbow, but not before Justin snaps at Scott and yells out with a beastly roar and lunges at Scott again, pushing him at the door and easily knocking it down. Justin manages to knock Scott into the ground and tries to slash him again with both of his claws. Scott couldn't avoid both of them and his face ends up getting slashed, leaving bloody scratch marks in his cheeks.

However, Scott manages to grab both of Justin's hands and yanks him down into his head, knocking a breath out of Justin before he grabs him and tosses him over, not aware that he just throwed Justin off the balcony and he falls onto a black SUV.

_Oh fuck_ Scott realizes in horror of what he just did and quickly gets up with Alec following behind to look down to look for Justin.

Justin is nowhere to be seen.

"Shit. He's gone." Alec exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I already caught his scent." They turn to head towards the stairs when they heard through their werewolf hearing a couple of gunshots, they come to halt and look at each other, both knowing it could mean trouble so they hurry to the stairs and proceed to go downstairs where they met with a man hurriedly walking up. The man looks up and meets Scott's and Alec's vision.

"Scott. Alec."

"Mr. Argent, where have you been?" said Scott.

Chris sighs in guilt, "Had to go through a traffic jam. Didn't expect it to be bad.". He turns to Alec, "How are you doing, kid?"

"Never better." Alec shrugs.

"Anyway, we need to hurry. The kid's loose and about to go on a rampage." Scott, Alec, and Chris run down the stairs and head to the black SUV.

"Alec, you ride with Mr. Argent."

Alec nods as he gets in the front seat while Chris turns the engine on.

Scott hurries to his motorcycle and starts the engine.

* * *

Now in a fiery and animalistic instinct, Justin runs through the dark alleys of Oakland. The rain drenching him wet, his face stained in blood and his tattered and worn out shirt bloodstained.

He had hunted down around the town aimlessly for hours, but never spotted a single human being in the streets.

He looks around, snarling while baring his fangs. His yellow eyes scanning through the alley. His bloodlust invading his mind. His human conscious completely overtaken by his wolf instincts, craving to do bloodshed out of instinct.

Through his werewolf hearing, he hears an SUV and a motorcycle, he catches three scents of them, all of them he recognizes and runs away, trying to avoid and escape his pursuers.

He jumps into different alleys, lurking in the dark shadows to hide.

He keeps on running.

And running.

And running.

Avoiding himself from getting caught and chased down. His only instincts right now is to run, hide, and kill whoever he sees in his sight.

_Run. Hide. Kill. Run. Hide. Kill. Run. Hide. Kill. Run. Hide. Kill. Run. Hide. Kill. Run. Hide. Kill._

It's all the thoughts that're running around in Justin's mind cause of the influence of the full moon and his werewolf instincts. He's become a mindless beast, a killer predator. Who is careening through the rainy night in the dark alleys of Oakland. The only thing he has on his mind is bloodlust. An urge to hunt and kill prey. It's all Justin could feel. It's all he could crave. It's all he is addicted to right now and the only thing he is addicted right now. An addiction a lot more thrilling, but deadlier than drugs.

And he doesn't even know it as the influence from the full moon and his werewolf instincts have clouded his conscious.

After what seems like an endless running through the dark alleys, Justin finally catches a glimpse of a man, trying to invade what looks to be a young homeless woman.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" the woman cried.

"Come on, girly. It'll be fun!" the man grins, his smile scaring the woman all the more.

He overpowers the woman and attempts to tear off her pants to get inside her.

She screams out in horror, struggling to break free from her rapist.

The sight of a man attempting to rape the woman triggers Justin. In his eyes, he sees the man Bryce and the woman Jessica. The sight of seeing Bryce about to rape Jessica triggers Justin, his anger and bloodlust skyrocketing, and his vision turns blood red. He roars in fury, stopping the rapist from doing what he was about to do and looks up to see Justin, scaring him off.

"Oh, fuck." the rapist yelps as he quickly gets up and runs away, trying to escape from being caught and taken to the authorities. At least that's what he thought. Leaving the homeless woman alone, he disappears around the corner as Justin rushes down the alley. The homeless woman sees Justin sprint towards her, panic and fear covering her face as she tries to crawl away from him, but her back hits the window and realizes too late that she's at the corner as Justin catches her and looms over her.

The woman whimpers in fear, now staring at Justin's beastly face, his piercing yellow eyes shooting down in her terrified eyes.

"N-No! P-Please!" she cries.

She covers her face with both arms and ducks her head in fear as Justin, out of animal instinct and bloodlust, raises his claws and attempt to slash her to death.

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

His beastly conscious yelling in his head as he bares his fangs and about to kill his prey.

The girl ducks her head, covering herself with both arms, screaming, and Justin sees his wet reflection in the window.

He catches sight of his reflection in the window and stares down into it. He sees his own face, his own monstrous face. His sideburns longer and now going beyond his ears until the bottom edges of his face. His teeth now filled with sharp fangs. His nose bridge until his forehead between his eyes morphed into a more beastly form.

And his eyes...

His own eyes...

His greenish blue eyes gone and replaced with a sharp and piercing yellow eyes.

The sight of his own reflection snaps him out of his bloodlust, letting his human conscious come back, a loud thunder adding into the feeling of realization of what he's turned into. His beastly anger in his face is replaced with horror as he looks down to his hands and sees his own claws that are about to be cover in someone's blood. He stares back at the woman, seeing her terrified eyes, and steps back with shuddered breaths.

As he steps back, an arrow flies past beside his head and strikes a wall, the arrowhead exploding into a blinding flare light, a flash bolt arrow. The flare blinds Justin and he cries in pain, bringing up his hands into eyes, covering them and attempts run away into the streets.

Chris runs down into the alley, his crossbow in hand, with Alec and they check on the woman to see if she's ok.

"Are you alright?" Chris asks.

The woman nods, telling them she's alright.

"Ok, I'll call for emergency, will stay to keep an eye on her. Alec, you go after the kid."

"Ok." Alec nods and is about to run off.

"Wait!" Chris brings up a device from his pocket and hands it to Alec, "Take this. I manage to set a trap at a nearby park. The kid looks like he's running there. It should stop him."

"Wow. You really came prepared." Alec smiles in amazement.

Chris smirks back at him, "Always. Now go. Scott should be able to find him as well."

Alec goes back in pursuit for Justin and is in the rainy streets leading to the park. At just the right moment, Scott arrives on his motorcycle, "You found him?"

"Yeah, he's heading to the park. Chris must've set traps there." he hands the device to Scott and he recognizes it, "Ultrasonic Emitters."

Scott keeps it in his pocket and gestures Alec to ride on the bike, "Come on. We need to get there fast."

Alec hops on to the bike behind Scott and hold on before Scott accelerates and speeds to the park.

Scott is very determined to help Justin, the situation feeling all too familiar. The time when he had bitten Liam to save him from falling off the roof deck of the hospital and when he had to help Liam go through the full moon and help him as he had no one who could trust to help him learn control his werewolf powers. He saved and helped Liam.

If he can do that with Liam, so with Justin.

With a solemn look, he continues to speed down to the park.

It didn't take long for them to reach the park, Scott and Alec managing to catch Justin's scent, meaning that he's at the park as what Chris predicted. The two get off and run looking for Justin in the park. It wasn't long until Scott and Alec reach a grass field and see a circle of Ultrasonic Emitters.

And in the center of the circle, is a young man on his knees, covering his ears, squirming and crying in pain, the sonic emitters scrambling his head and ears painfully. They finally caught up to Justin.

Scott brings out the device in his pocket and presses the switch to the emitters off. He and Alec walk down to the grass field and Scott brings a hand up to Alec, telling him to stay put and let him handle this. Alec obeys and lets his Alpha go to Justin, giving them some space.

Scott stands in front of Justin, who is still on his knees, his head hanging low, and his breathing shuddered and trembled, quivering.

Justin brings down his hands and looks down at them to see that he no longer sees his claws. He continues breathing heavily as he looks up to see Scott towering over him, feeling puny and weak.

"Are you alright?" Scott gives a concerned and solemn look as he kneels down in front of Justin, Justin looks down to a puddle in front of him between him and Scott to see his reflection. He sees his own face that is no longer that of some monster, seeing his own scared face, especially in his wide eyes, now back to his own greenish blue color.

He slowly looks back up to Scott with teary eyes, his feelings mixed with fear, lost, anger.

He whimpers with a shuddered breath, "W-What the fuck have you done to me?". Scott takes a moment before he answers, "I saved your life.". Justin exhales in anguish "S-Saved me?", he begins to break down, "Saved me?! This is how you saved me?!". He feels bad for Justin, and he knows this isn't something easy for Justin to handle.

"You shouldn't have saved me!" Justin cries out in agony, tears now flooding down his already wet face, the tears mixing with the raindrops in his face before they fall to the ground along with the raindrops. "You shouldn't have saved me!" he repeats, sobbing. This hurts Scott more, from the looks of Justin and how he's reacting, it's clear that the guy isn't happy with what he has become and how he doesn't want to be saved. It hurted Scott, he doesn't know who the person is, but he doesn't leave people to die. He knows that no one really deserves to die, especially when that person looks helpless and homeless. He wouldn't let the person die all alone in the dark, with no one there for him.

"Y-You shouldn't have saved me..." Justin repeats again, his breathing more quivering and shuddered.

Keeping himself together, Scott asks, "Why...? Why shouldn't I save you...? Why shouldn't I help you...? You need help. You need OUR help." Scott gestures back at Alec to Justin.

"I don't. I don't deserve your help. I-I don't deserve anyone's help."

"Why...?" Scott becomes sadden of Justin being self-destructive.

"I-I'm not...a good person. I...I fuck things up... What I do. What I've done. You wouldn't help me if you know."

Justin looks back down to his reflection in the puddle, his tear-stricken face looking back at him as he looks back up and continues, "And what you've done, you only made it worse. You t-turned me into something else. You turned me into something worse than I was. You turned me into-"

"A monster."

Justin's eyes begin to well up with tears again as a sob escaped from his mouth, "I've always been a monster. I...I've hurt people. I-I cause too much trouble. I-I fuck everything up. And you turned me into a bigger monster!" Justin grits his teeth and exhales in anguish and hurt.

Despite all the hurtful words that Justin said, Scott stays diligent with a firm look, "I don't know you. I don't know you at all. I don't know what you have went through and what you have done. But I do know one thing...". Justin looks up at Scott again, his eyes red and puffy from crying, and his breathing still trembling and quivering, the look of despair and sadness all over his face, as Scott continues, "People who are hurting and in need deserve help. And no one deserves to die. No one deserves to die all alone with no one there to help, be there." Scott shakes his head, swallowing back as he continues to be firm and diligent. "And you're wrong. What I turned you into? You're wrong." he grabs both of Justin's shoulders and slowly stands up, slowly bringing Justin up with him, not resisting Scott's hold and letting himself weakly get up while looking into Scott's face with his still red and tear-stricken eyes.

Alec can hear Scott the entire time while standing back, watching him help his Beta. He smiles as he listens to the familiar quote that Scott has said to Liam and Alec himself before them when he came into their lives. He's proud that the man before him is his Alpha, more so that he's a True Alpha.

"You're not a monster, Justin. You're a werewolf." Scott gives a warm and caring smile at Justin, his hurt and hopeless look in his face softening as Scott finishes while he flashes his brown eyes into strong crimson red eyes.

"Like me."

Alec steps in, standing beside Scott and gives Justin a reassuring smile while also flashing his eyes with shining and golden yellow eyes, "And we will help you."

"So let us help you, Justin." said Scott.

"Let us help you."

Justin does not say anymore, don't know what to say to them, but the despair in his face disappears and begins to sob again, he doesn't know why or how the hell do they care for him when's only just some homeless junkie, especially when they do not know what he's done that put him here today. He still isn't completely sure if he can trust them, but they're the only ones who can really help him learn his newfound werewolf abilities that he has been apparently granted, a gift that he doesn't need, want, nor deserve at all. He isn't even sure of whether it'll really help him at all in his already fucked up life. He doesn't know what will happen. And it scares the fuck out of him. But if he is to figure this out, he'll have to need Scott and Alec's help.

With nothing else to say, Justin shakes his head in acceptance and weakly sobs, "Ok..."

He coughs and sniffs as he repeats while he tries to wipe away tears in his eyes and cheeks, "Ok..."

Scott and Alex nod as Scott wraps an arm around Justin, who let's him do it without resistance, as the rain slowly dies out.

Justin, Scott, and Alec walk back and leave the park, with Chris waiting for them in his black SUV that's park next to Scott's motorcycle.

Justin isn't so sure of what's going to happen, but he knows one thing for sure.

He's in safe hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


	4. Part of the Pack Now

The drive back to the motel didn't take long for the four as they finally arrive.

Justin stayed silent throughout the drive back, leaning his head beside the car window, staring blankly at the empty town while Chris and Alec had a conversation on how they've been doing for the past time before Scott called for his help.

As Chris park his SUV, the three get off the car and see that Scott had arrived ahead of them as his motorcycle is already parked beside his mobile clinic. They look up the second floor to see Scott talking with the police and the motel manager, Alec can hear their voices with his super hearing, definitely their fight with Justin had done at least some collateral damage, but it wasn't really easy restraining a recently bitten werewolf going frenzy during a full moon. Fortunately, Scott handled the damage control well, the cop giving Scott a pass while Scott pays back the motel manager for the damage and the door as well as deciding that they'll check out immediately as Scott feels that they ended up causing too much commotion in the motel tonight, which is convincing enough for the manager to give Scott a pass.

The three stayed put and hide from the cop and manager as they head back down from the second floor and head to the check in/check out counter. With the coast clear, they head up to Scott's room and enter to see Scott already quickly finishing up in packing their stuff.

"What's going on...?" Justin asks with a weak voice.

"We're leaving, had to take all the heat for what happened." Scott grabs his bags as he calls Alec to grab his things while Chris proceeds to pick up the chains that Justin tore off.

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I caused too much trouble. I didn't mean to-"

"Justin, no need for apologies right now." Scott raises his hand as a gesture to stop, cutting Justin off, "You were under the influence of the full moon. You don't know how to control your abilities yet, so that's fine."

Justin weakly nods, "O-Ok. But...can I help you guys out in carrying those things?"

"Already taken care of. Just go get your bag, Justin." Scott gestures Justin to get his gym bag as he, Alec, and Chris exit the room with their things. Justin quickly gets his gym bag and goes back out to follow them to the mobile clinic where Alec and Chris already packed all the bags inside while Scott hangs his motorcycle at the back of his van. As Chris turns back, he sees Justin with his gym bag slinged over his shoulder.

"Justin, right?"

"Y-Yeah."

"I'm Chris. Forgot to introduce myself." Chris holds out his hand with a smile.

Justin hesistantly takes it and they shake hands.

"A-Are you...also a werewolf?"

"No, I'm not." he shakes his head, "I'm human if you were wondering. And I'm a hunter."

"A...werewolf hunter?"

"You can say that."

Justin's inside twist in dread, "O-Oh."

"Don't worry, I don't hunt anymore actually. I'm a gun dealer now, run my own gun shop. Although when something comes up, I come in."

"Like, Scott?"

Chris nods, telling Justin yes.

"Cool. That's awesome."

"Mhmm. Anyway, take care of yourself, Justin. Don't worry, you're in safe hands now. Ok?"

Justin nods as Chris pats him on shoulder and turns to Scott, about to go into the driver seat.

"Hey, Scott."

"Hi, Mr. Argent."

Chris laughs, feeling ridiculous that Scott still calls him that until now, "You know, you don't have to call me that, Scott."

"I know. Just..." Scott deeply sighs, "this still feels weird. You in the family now."

"I know. To be honest, I also find it weird, especially when you're now considered my stepson."

"Yeah. It is weird."

"If you're still not comfortable, Chris works. I know I can't replace your dad, especially when you still love and care for him."

"Alright. Thanks, Chris."

"Any time, Scott."

Chris deeply breaths and proceeds to his SUV, "So...is that all you need, Scott?"

"Yeah, we got it handled already. Thank you."

Chris nods, "Do the others know about Justin?"

"No. Not yet. Will tell them soon."

"Alright, good. Anyway, you sure nothing else?"

Scott laughs, slightly blushing, "Yeah. We're good."

"Ok, just need to be sure."

"I know."

Chris steps inside his SUV and start the engine as he turns to Scott, "Good to see you again, Scott. Take care alright?"

"Yeah, we will. It's also good seeing you, Chris. Say hi to mom for me please."

"Will let her know." Chris smiles as he drives off and head back home.

Scott turns to call Justin and Alec to jump in already. The two boys proceed to the van, but when Alec is about to jump into the front seat.

"Alec, you stay at the back. Let Justin sit in the front." Alec raises an eyebrow, feeling confused. Scott never ask him that before, "What?" Scott sighs, "You sit at the back, Justin sits at the front. Ok?"

Alec sighs, "Ok." He turns to Justin, who's about to hop inside. "Justin, you sit in front. I'll stay in the back." Justin turns with a confused look, "What? I'm...I'm ok. You guys don't have to-"

"Scott is calling you to. And before you say it, he insists. So just go get your ass at the front."

Justin takes a moment, feeling hesitant, but Scott calls them out, "Guys! Let's go!" Justin looks at Alec, a look of annoyance in his face and he gestures Justin to just go ahead and sit in front with Scott. He sighs in surrender and proceeds to head to the front seat and close the door while Alec hops inside and slides the door shut.

The van rumbles as they begin to drive off and leave the motel parking lot. Justin turns away and looks out through the window to stare blankly once again, looking past the dimly lit street lights, empty streets, and dark buildings. Feeling that the silence is weird at the moment, Scott turns the radio on, The Sea of Cortez's The Shore playing in everyone's ears. As he goes up the ramp and into the highway to head over to another part of Oakland, already have found the nearest motel they can check in right now after checking through his phone, not too far in the least.

While he continues to drive down the almost empty highway, barely any cars right now since it's already late night, he glances at Justin, who is still just staring out the window, a blank expression all over his face. _He looks like shit_ , Scott thought when he looks all over his appearance, the worn out clothes, still stained with blood, and his messy hair. He wonders how long has the guy been out here on his own, no home, food, or anything but his clothes, his bag and whatever stuff he has inside. He even wonders where he comes from when he looks at the gym bag and it's not just any gym bag, but a school gym bag.

Curiosity is killer, but Scott wouldn't want to bombard Justin with questions of his life, not when Justin looks like he wouldn't want to open up about it. But he didn't want this to just leave each other silent, not even the music is enough to ease him. So he decides to take it slow, after all, Justin is a part of his pack now. Scott deeply breaths and tries to initiate a conversation.

"So...you doing ok?" Scott isn't really confident that this is a good way to start this out, but it's the best he can think of. "I'm fine..." Justin sighs, still looking out through the window, but Scott can see Justin's reflection looking back at him, a tired look on his face.

"Ok." Scott swallows, wondering how he can do this chat. But before Scott can say anything, Justin breaks the silence, "Did—Did I hurt—anyone...?" he can sense his tone sounding remorse and shame. It saddens Scott, but he remains stoic, "No. No you didn't Justin." Justin turns to look at Scott while he glances back at him, "I—I don't know. I—I remember seeing this girl's face. Her—Her terrified face." Scott listens to Justin, he knows what Justin is saying, "I—I don't remember much else other than her and seeing my—face..." Justin pauses for a moment, he can't get the image off from his mind, seeing himself turned into this thing. "Is she alright?" Justin ask, worrying if he killed her. "No. Chris checked on her and took her to the hospital shortly after before he went to the park for us."

"Ok... That's—That's good then." Justin sighs in relief, "I—I didn't want to hurt her."

"I know." Scott nods in reassurement.

"So...I'm a werewolf now." Justin scoffs, "I'm a werewolf..."

Scott senses Justin's resentment of what he's become, he still isn't really 100% on board of this no doubt.

"Yeah. You're—a werewolf now. Which well...it's...awesome?" Justin turns with a raised eyebrow, "Awesome?" his face goes bitter and turns back to the window "Yeah. Turning into a wolf and killing innocent people is awesome fuck." Justin huffs. Scott feels embarrassed and awkward at how he describes being a werewolf, worse is that even he himself isn't so fond of finding out he's a werewolf when Stiles and Derek told him years ago when he was bitten. "Ok—yeah, actually—being a werewolf is...complicating." Scott shrugs his shoulders, trying to play it cool with Justin. Justin doesn't respond, but Scott continues "I know that—this is not what you wanted. If your injuries weren't very fatal and the hospital was nearby, we would've brought you there to be treated instead."

Justin looks back at Scott with scornful narrowed eyes, "Why didn't you then?" Scott gives a bewildered look as if he said "What the fuck?" from his face "Justin, you were fatally shot in the chest near your heart and you got beaten up badly. You really think it's not fatal?" Justin laughs humorlessly "I've had worse."

He had worse.

Hearing this coming from Justin, Scott can tell whatever Justin went through is completely messed up and it's depressing to see that he doesn't really care if he gets badly hurt. Nevertheless, Scott doesn't let it affect him "Look, I don't know what you went through—" Justin looks back at Scott again, "but whatever happens, you're going to need help. And what I did was the only way I saved you. And before you say it, no one leaves the person to die all alone in agony. Otherwise, it's—it's fucked up. Ok, it's very fucked up."

Justin sighs deeply, Scott has a point, only a someone who's purely an asshole and bad would do something like that. Although, he feels guilty once more as while she didn't die, he left Jessica to get raped by Bryce. He hates himself for what happened, especially all because he felt conflicted that he's his best friend, the only person he felt he could rely on and ask for help, but he was raping his ex. It didn't help that seeing what Bryce was about to do brought up childhood trauma of his own when one of his mom's boyfriends sexually violated him. He left her to be raped by his own supposed "best friend", not even calling for help in the least. If someone is the real bad asshole, it would be Justin.

_How the fuck do I even deserve to be saved...?_

Justin didn't say anything else, but Scott continues talking "Anyway, this has already passed, so don't dwell on it, Justin. I saved your life cause I want to and now you're...with us now."

"With you?" Justin raises and eyebrow, puzzled.

"You're...a part of the pack now. My pack."

"I didn't ask if I can join." Justin scoffs.

"I know. And to be honest—I know and understand how you're feeling right now."

"When I was around your age, 16 to be exact, I was bitten in the middle of the night because me and my best friend were looking for a dead body." Scott snickers at himself, remembering how dumb he and Stiles were, especially when he wasn't really interested in finding the dead body, but Stiles insisted cause why not. Justin gives a "what the fuck?" look at Scott, "Why were you guys looking for a dead body?" Scott chuckles at himself again, "Cause we were dumb teenagers." he shrugs.

Justin slightly does a small laugh, "Makes sense."

At least it amuses Justin, which makes Scott feel grateful this is turning out ok. "So yeah, we went to look for a dead body and we got separated. I got lost and then found the dead body, which is cut in half. And after that, I encountered an Alpha and he bit me."

"After that night, I started to feel things. Very awesome things. I used to have asthma before I was bitten, but now, I don't anymore. Then I have great reflexes, I excelled in sports flawlessly, hell I made first line in my first tryout. I—I never felt better in my entire life."

"What was your sport?" Justin asks curiously.

"Lacrosse. How about you? You do sports?"

Justin shrugs, "I used to play basketball, was great on the team."

"I see." said Scott.

"But anyway, back to what I was trying to say, I felt—powerful. Like I could take on the world. However, when Stiles found out why and told me, at first I thought it was some kind of joke. I didn't believe him, I thought he was trying to ruin all the great shit I had and didn't understand why he was doing this. And then—I had my first full moon..."

"I lost control of myself. I was—not myself. And then, I almost got caught by Chris and the hunters. But, Derek saved me. When I realize that what Stiles had was true, I was upset, in despair, like my whole life turned upside down. I wanted to live my life happily, I never wanted to be bitten by some mythical supernatural being and turn into something I thought was—monstrous, inhuman, turning into someone—not myself." Scott looks at Justin, who's staring back at him, listening intently.

"I was like you that time. I didn't ask for this." he gestures at everything, "I didn't ask for—all of this. To be a werewolf. I never wanted nor like it. It felt—like a curse back then."

"How do you feel about it now?" Justin asks when Scott smiles fondly at him, "A part of me still sees it as a curse, but I see it now as a gift, as what Derek told me before. At first, I didn't want it and I didn't understand it. But as time went on, I began to learn and control my abilities and use those abilities to do things no one is capable enough to do something, do something good. I embraced it and use it now to help and protect those in need and who can't protect themselves."

Justin smiles back at Scott, a very genuine smile, "That's—That's awesome. That's—fucking awesome." Scott's smile grew wider, "I know right. Sure, being a werewolf can be troubling, with how you have to control werewolf instincts and make sure not to kill innocent people, but once you get a hang of it, learn to control your abilities, being a werewolf ain't too bad." Scott places a hand on Justin's shoulder in reassurance, "So let us help you, Justin. You're in safe hands now, here in the pack. You got this. Once you learn how to control your abilities, it'll be a piece of cake." Justin takes a moment, contemplating Scott's words.

"You said that I'm just like you before, is it—only from that moment?"

"Well, yeah."

There is a pause before Justin replies, "Ok."

"You'll be fine, Justin. I assure you."

"Yeah. I know." Justin looks back at Scott one last time, "Thanks." before he turns back to just staring out of the window.

"No prob." Scott hopes this eases up Justin now at least, he can't be too sure, but he knows for sure that the tension has lighten up now and slightly make Justin feel better.

As for Justin himself, while it is inspiring and reassuring to hear Scott that he can get through this, he isn't too sure if he'll still say the same if he knows who Justin truly is and what he had done.

_I was like you that time._ Yeah, only how Justin feels about being turned into a werewolf, but it's clear that it's only where they feel each others' shoes. From the looks of Scott, Justin can see that he is nowhere like Justin, hasn't seem to do something as bad as letting someone close get rape, worse if it turned out to be another close one who did it, who also wouldn't really look to have been a drug addict (obviously) nor had a neglectful and abusive family. Justin, while feeling like some weight on his shoulders have been lifted, still feels like an outcast, someone who just doesn't belong with anyone. And it'll definitely take a lot more than being a werewolf and part of a pack to be really convincing, especially since he was a part of a group of jocks who just sexualizes and perverts girls they see and mess around with them. A group that he feels resentful of now, especially with Bryce, and glad to not be a part of them anymore.

Yeah, Justin is grateful for Scott's selfless consideration and hospitality, but he isn't so sure if he'll still be thoughtful of him when he knows who Justin Foley truly is. He couldn't be like Scott, he can never be. So how sure is he of himself if he can get through this, being a werewolf and making sure not to kill anyone at all. And how is being a werewolf going to be any better.

At this moment, Justin feels like he could use a hit right now, feeling that all of this is beginning to overwhelm him.

For now, Justin can only sit back and wait until they arrive the new motel to stay for some time as he continues to stare out through the window, the looks of his eyes looking blank and dead.

* * *

They finally arrive at the new motel, the place looking slightly more cozy than the previous motel they came from.

Scott already check in and got themselves a room to stay. Justin, Scott, and Alec proceed to bring their bags to their room that's on the second floor. When they enter the room, it looks more cozy than the previous motel's room. The room has two beds, a desk with a chair at the end next to what appears to be the door to the bathroom, a small table with two chairs at the other end, and another table, with a small TV on the left and a microwave and small fridge at the right below the table.

Scott and Alec bring out their sleepwear. However, Scott also brings out another pair of sleepwear as well as some old clothes, a small grey shirt and blue jeans, from Alec's bag for Justin.

"Here, you look like you don't have any other clothes right now. So for now, just have these. I'll buy you some clothes later."

"Later?"

"Well, I'd say tomorrow, but tomorrow became later cause of earlier tonight."

"Oh. Um—sorry."

"Jesus man, cut yourself some slack." Scott laughs, "It's ok. There's nothing to be sorry for."

Justin only nods as he takes the clothes from Scott and places the shirt and jeans at the desk while he brings his sleepwear as well as his gym bag with him inside the bathroom before closing and locking the door.

He takes off his worn out sweater, shirt, and pants and leaves them at the corner as he steps into the bathtub and begins to shower himself in warm water. He deeply breaths, feeling the tension inside of him release from him, letting the shower and steam engulf him. It had been a long time since he last showered. He must've smelled like a filthy dead dog by this point. He rinses and scrubs himself with the shampoo and soap the motel provides in their bathrooms, feeling himself like he's cleansed, though only from the outside. Deep inside, he still feels dirty. He stands inside the shower for some time, letting the memory of the events that transpired earlier play out in his head. Looking down at the drain blankly, he ponders what will happen next. He still isn't certain what will happen and it makes him feel all the more uneasy. Which makes him feel all the more that he wants to have another hit.

Justin sighs as he turns the shower off and grabs the towel hanging over the shower curtains and wipes himself first before he steps out of the bathtub and heads over to the sink, where he uses the motel's toothbrush and toothpaste and brushes his teeth. He spits the foam out of his mouth and rinses his mouth with water before spitting it out and washing his face with water. He looks up to the mirror and wipes off the condensation that had covered the mirror cause of the steam. When he wipes it off, he sees a full reflection of himself.

Justin looks slightly healthier than before he was bitten, although still skinny since he hasn't eaten a lot due to his time in the streets. Seeing himself after being bitten, he feels like that he is in someone else's body. He doesn't look like the homeless kid he was before he was bitten. However, what really catches his attention is that something is missing in his body.

His tattoos.

His tattoos that were in both his arms and his chest are gone.

He stares at himself, feeling like he is really someone else. His body, not being his. It felt...undeserving, seeing himself. He knows deep down, he's still the same person. He slowly brings his right hand to his chest where his tattoo had been. He wouldn't care for the wire tattoos in his arms, they're just tattoos.

But his chest tattoo...

It means to him...

It's...special to him...

The chest tattoo is a Latin phrase "Vires et Honestas", Justin isn't knowledgable of Latin, but he knows what it means...

Strength and honour...

His eyes begin to well up and his nose flare, a sob escapes from his mouth. He begins to silently crying, clenching his hand on his chest where the tattoo had been. He remembers how the last time he got his tattoo thanks to Bryce, he picked this particular one because he saw meaning behind it and not merely something to make himself look badass like the wire tattoos in his arms. It holds a special meaning to him...

And then later on, he had tainted and betrayed it...

Justin was the opposite of strength and honour...

He was weak...

He was not strong enough to stand up against Bryce and stop him...

Stop him from sending the picture of Hannah to the entire school, humiliating her...

Stop him from raping Jessica...

He was weak...

And he hid like a coward, not standing up for Hannah enough and merely just left her be to suffer what would be her downfall that eventually led her to suicide, he realized that just constantly texting her "I'm sorry" and then just going to her at Monet's one time just to apologize mean nothing to her, he did nothing and stayed silent afterwards, just acting like nothing happened and ended up encouraging the messed up comments and rumors of Hannah.

It was the same with Jessica and Bryce...

For Bryce, he was scared of a thought that if Bryce decides to kick him out cause he tried to stop him, he's got nowhere else to go. Bryce was all he got.

And for Jessica, he lied to her, hoping to spare her the pain and trauma as she was drunk at the time and could not remember what happened. However, he was scared that Jessica will be upset of him, which she did when he finally admitted that Bryce raped her. And now, she hates him.

He was scared...

And he doesn't know what to do...

He could've easily called for help, but his fear of Bryce got to him...

He could've just admitted to Jessica what happened, but his fear of the consequences got to him...

It didn't help that what Bryce did brought back traumatic memories of his childhood when one of his mom's boyfriends sexually violated him

Everything in his life was already a mess...

Now...everything in his life fell apart...

All because of Justin...

Justin was the opposite of strength and honour...

He was weak...a coward...and a liar...

And he still is today...

He silently sobs, shutting his eyes in shame and remorse. He thought to himself how does he even deserve to have this tattoo. He betrayed it just like how he betrayed everyone he loves and care.

He let everyone down...

Because of him...

He doesn't know how he lost his tattoos, but he wouldn't care anymore. He doesn't care of the other tattoos as they don't really have much meaning. But his chest tattoo was. And it would be karma for him as he feels that he never deserves to have that tattoo after what he had done. He had brought shame to it, to its meaning.

And without the tattoo that was in his chest...

Now, he feels nothing...

That he's a nobody...

And being a werewolf isn't enough to make him feel like he's someone.

In the end, Justin knows he's still the same weak and lying coward that he is.

No longer being able to bear all the sadness, shame, and guilt within him, he quickly grabs his gym bag as he sits on the toilet and brings out a small syringe of heroin. Not taking any chances, he brings up his foot and injects himself with heroin in between his toes. He welcomes the high feeling of heroin when he hears a knock on the door.

"Hey dude, you're done?" it is Alec, waiting for his turn.

"Y-Yeah, just changing." Justin quickly hides his shit in the bag and zips close before he quickly puts on the white shirt and boxers. As he opens the bathroom door, he sees Alec already in front waiting. "You ok?" Alec sees that Justin's eyes are red "Y-Yeah. I'm—I'm ok. Just—had a moment for myself alone." Justin hopes that Alec buys it and not push more into his concern. Alec's look says that he isn't entirely convinced and buying Justin's lie, but he let's him pass. "Ok then. Hope you enjoyed your sweet time, now it's my turn." Justin nods and let's Alec pass him as Alec closes the door behind.

Justin sees Scott, already in his shirt and boxers, sitting on the desk, on his laptop. He notices that Scott is checking his email. "What is that?" Justin asks as Scott turns around to see Justin already looking freshly clean, "Oh, I'm just checking my emails for appointments. Right now, seems I have at least five appointments for today."

"What kind of appointments are they?"

"Check ups, treatments. I'm a veterinarian."

"A vet? Like you treat pets like dogs and cats?"

"Yep. It's my work."

"Alright..." Justin turns to see a cover and a bed with a pillow above that's below one of the beds. "Oh, Alec is sleeping there. You're sleeping in the bed." Scott gestures to the bed that's on top of the cover that's on the floor. "For me? Are you sure?" Justin slightly feels bad, but the heroin inside him had already level him up. "Dude. It's fine. Don't be ashamed, ok. You really could use a good rest right now."

Justin sighs, "Alright..."

He proceeds to the bed and hops in. He brings up the blanket and brings it over him as he lies down and looks up to the ceiling. He turns to look at Scott, who is noticing the look on his face, "You alright?"

"Yeah...I—I'm fine. Just had a moment earlier..."

Scott gives him a look before he decides to turn back and close his laptop and proceed to hop inside his bed, "Alright. Just checking in." Alec exits the bathroom, having already taken a shower and already in his sleepwear as he goes to lie on the cover on the floor and cover himself in the blanket.

Alec yawns as he, Justin, and Scott say each other good night before Scott turns off the lamp between his and Justin's beds.

Justin stares up at the dark ceiling. His nose flares and his eyes begin to well up again, but the heroin inside him prevents him from going down further into the depths of depression.

Exhaling deeply, he closes eyes and lets himself sleep into the darkness, welcoming it in open arms.

* * *

Justin didn't have any nightmares this time, nothing but pure darkness in his vision. His eyes slowly flutter open, seeing the white ceiling shine by the sun rays shooting through the window. He turns his head to see Alec on his laptop by the small table that's next to the window. He groans and exhales deeply as he slowly gets up and stretches himself before he looks around the room, looking for Scott. He's no where to be seen.

Alec turns around to see Justin already woken up, "Afternoon, dude." Justin turns to look at Alec, "Afternoon? How—long did I sleep?"

"Slept like a sleeping beauty, and it's already 1pm. But you needed the rest."

"Shit." he sighs and jumps off the bed to see a burger and fried chicken that's inside the microwave. "That's your brunch, go ahead and eat. You really need to eat right now since you look skinny as fuck." Justin goes to the microwave and takes his brunch before heading to sit in the small table with Alec, his attention on his laptop. "Where's—Where's Scott?" Justin asks Alec since he noticed he's missing while he takes a bite on the burger, "Scott is out right now, working." Alec sighs. "Usually, I go with Scott as an assistant. It's my part-time, want to help Scott out." Justin eyes at him with a confused look, "Why aren't you with him right now?"

"Scott told me to stay and keep an eye on you while he's away. So basically, I'm your babysitter right now."

"Oh." said Justin.

With nothing else to say, he continues to eat his brunch, taking in as much meat as it has before all that's left is a paper wrap of the burger and a bone of the chicken he ate. He throws the paper plate, wrap, and bone into the trash bin by the door and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth before taking a quick shower and changing into the clothes Scott gave him earlier after.

When Justin comes out of the bathroom, he still sees Alec being busy on his laptop. Right now, Justin isn't sure what he can do right now. Literally, he's got nothing else to do at the moment. Usually, he'd be wondering aimlessly on the streets, whether for no reason, beg for spare change, look for horny guys that will pay if he let's them do whatever they want with him, or buy food or drugs. This feels all weird for Justin right now. To do nothing. It's something he isn't really too fond of right now as it could bore him for the whole day.

"Alec? Think we can go out for a stroll around town?" Justin decides to ask Alec if they can go out and find some way to kill time. "Not now. Maybe later, dude. I'm busy right now."

"Busy? Busy with what?"

Alec sighs and looks at Justin, who walks to him and sit in the small table in fromt of him, "College. I'm—looking for a college I'd apply." he turns back to the laptop. "Are you a senior?" Justin asks. "You can say that." Alec replies back to Justin. "What school are you from?"

"I'm home school. Scott teaches me and helps me in my education."

"Why are you home school?"

Alec stops for moment, sighing as he turns to Justin, "Five years ago, I was bitten by some Alpha one night. Didn't know who it was, but I don't care. But then, one night, it was a full moon. I was having dinner with my family when we were suddenly attacked by Monroe and the hunters. Lots of gunshots rained down on us. And I was the only one who survived and got out."

"Who's Monroe?"

"She was a guidance counselor back in Beacon Hills High School. When she was a victim of one of the supernatural threats that happened in Beacon Hills, she blamed everyone who was involved in the events and decided to become a hunter and kill every last one of supernatural creatures in not just Beacon Hills, but the whole world."

"Shit. That's—That's really fucked up."

"Well that is an understatement. But she's dead now and no other hunters have followed in what Monroe has done since then so everything's ok now..."

"Monroe and the hunters have killed my entire family and I went on a run for days, trying to run away from them. I had no one else to help me. My friends were—" Alec shuts his eyes, feeling a pain striking his heart "killed when I tried to seek for help, but the hunters kept finding us and they'd end up shooting them by mistake instead of me."

"With no one else I know to find help, I was all alone. Spending day and night hiding and running from Monroe... Until one night, when they finally caught with me... It was when Scott and Chris found me and saved me..."

"Damn... That was lucky..." Justin begins to feel sad for Alec, another kid whose life ended up turning upside down cause of some fucked up circumstance.

Alec scoffs humorlessly, "No shit I was lucky if I were to be honest. I'm grateful they save my life since then."

"After they saved me, I was brought in by Scott as a part of his pack. I stayed with them ever since, spending the rest of my time fighting with them against Monroe and the hunters for years until she was finally taken down."

"So who's—in the pack? Your—I mean—our pack? Seems it's not just you and Scott."

"The others in Scott's pack are Stiles, he's a human in the pack, but he's a really clever and smart guy you can count on, Lydia, who is a banshee, Derek, who is another werewolf and was Scott's "mentor" back in Scott's early days as a werewolf, Malia, she's a werecoyote, Liam, Scott's first Beta, Mason, also human also smart like Stiles, and Corey, who is a chimera with chameleon-like abilities."

"Chameleon-like?"

"Basically he can camouflage, blend into the environment. You can say he turns invisible."

"Oh. That's cool then. Wish I could do that."

"Well too bad, you're a werewolf. There's no such werewolf who can turn invisible."

The two boys share a small laugh together, pretty much a first for Justin having a pleasant conversation with one of the pack members.

"So—where are they now?"

Alec looks down for moment before looking back at Justin, making a small exhale in melancholy, "After stopping Monroe and the hunters, Scott, Stiles, and Lydia already graduated from college, and Liam, Mason, and Corey got into college. Since then, the pack had split to their separate ways, Stiles and Lydia are in Washington D.C. now, Malia is in Paris, Liam is still in Beacon Hills, Mason and Corey are in Los Angeles, and Derek—I have no idea, probably out there somewhere doing God knows what and is in God knows where."

"Why are you still with Scott then?"

Alec raises an eyebrow as he finds the reason obvious but sighs and just gives it a pass, "I...got no where else to go... I got no one else to live with... Everyone in my life before Scott is gone, I pretty much disappeared and went off-grid the moment Monroe came. So...I stayed with Scott... I would've gone with anyone when they split, but I thought that someone needs to stay with Scott, our Alpha, since Scott would become an Omega if not at least one person in the pack stays with him."

"Omega? What's that?"

Alec sits up straight and focuses on Justin as this'll be one of the things Justin will need to know about how things are like in the supernatural world, mostly on how things go with werewolves.

"Ok, so as a werewolf, there are like three types of werewolves, from strongest to weakest: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. An Alpha is the leader of a pack and the strongest, most powerful, and so far, the most lethal variety of a werewolf, you can tell what type of werewolf the person is from basically their eyes. For an Alpha, their werewolf eyes are red. Scott, for example, is an Alpha."

"Then there's a Beta," Alec gestures at himself and Justin, "which is us. Beta werewolves are like the middle ground of the werewolf types in terms of strength. How strong a Beta is depends. But always, you will know if the werewolf is a Beta when their eyes are yellow." as Alec mentions the Beta's eye color, he blinks to flash his werewolf eyes, shining a briliant and gold yellow, at Justin before he blinks once more to turn to his normal eye color.

"How do you that? Flashing your eyes?"

"You'll learn from Scott."

"Alright."

"And lastly, an Omega. An Omega werewolf is the "lone wolf" of werewolves. They have the same abilities as the Alpha and Beta, but an Omega is a werewolf without a pack. Werewolves are strong when they're part of a pack, so if a werewolf ends up being alone entirely, the werewolf is left to be very vulnerable. Hence, Omega is the weakest of the werewolf types as they're not part of a pack, it's pretty much what draws the line between an Alpha and Beta, and an Omega."

Alec leans closer towards Justin, his eyes boring into Justin's, Justin feels a moment of uneasiness as to what Alec is going to say, "And trust me, dude. You do not—want to become an Omega."

"Is—that why you guys won't let me leave?"

"Well—kind of. A werewolf can become an Omega by choice, be forced out of the pack by the Alpha, or by circumstance. It was more of—we had to make sure no gets killed by you cause you don't know how to control yourself."

Justin's insides twist in dread, "So—you mean that—that Scott can kick me out of the pack."

"If you end up doing something extremely bullshit and fuck things up, yeah. He can."

"Fuck..." Justin looks and furrows his eyebrows, placing his hand over his eyes.

Alec leans more into Justin, now in a very uncomfortable close distance between their eyes, as if Alec is warning and threatening Justin "So if I were you, Justin, I wouldn't want to do some bad shit to piss off Scott. He may be a really good-hearted person, but you don't want to upset him to the point he'll won't forgive you. To be honest, you're lucky Scott found you. He's the kind of dude who'll help those in need and in trouble, help those who can't help themselves."

"Yeah... I...I can see that..." Justin sighs.

"So dude, don't fuck with Scott McCall. I'll won't mind beating the shit out of you if you do anything that will fuck with us, especially if Scott isn't around to see us since he doesn't really want any trouble. So you better stay out of trouble, Justin. Clear?"

Justin gulps in uneasiness and shakes his head fervently in agrement, "Y-Yeah... N-Noted."

"Good." Alec leans away from Justin and turns to go back to his laptop to continue searching for whatever college he's interested in applying. Justin feels very unsettled by Alec's threat, he doesn't really want to give any of them any reason to hate him and has no intention to give them trouble.

_Hell, I am trouble._ Justin scoffs at himself, thinking that he is no better than some fucked up troublemaker and still despises himself. Justin begins to think about taking another hit of heroin once again as he can feel himself starting to sink deep into his depression, but then decides to brush it off when he thought back of his conversation with Alec. They just talked about making sure Justin will not do something to cause trouble and fuck things up and he's about to do that right away. He decides to try to take a few deep breaths, which manages to ease him a up bit. Not enough to bring him up, but at least not deep enough to decide to just give in a shoot himself up with heroin to level himself.

Feeling bored, Justin decides to go sit on the bed and watch the TV. He grabs the TV remote on the small table beside his bed and switched the TV on. When the TV blares on and Justin is met with a news channel displaying on screen.

By some fucked up coincidence, the news channel is in a middle of a discussion regarding the death of the late Hannah Baker from the town of Liberty in Evergreen County, California. When a picture of Hannah is shown on screen, Justin begins to feel his insides go heavy and cold, a feeling like a snake is coiling around him, suffocating him. The shame and guilt suffocating him.

The memory of his first date with Hannah and Hannah letting Justin stay in her place for the night flashes into his head. Seeing himself take a picture of Hannah before kissing her, Hannah comforting Justin after having to deal with one of his mom's fucked up boyfriends, Justin and Hannah kissing each other goodbye before he leaves for school while Hannah will follow.

They were all supposed to be fond and happy memories for both Justin and Hannah...

And then when Bryce kept pestering Justin, Justin ruined everything the moment he showed to Bryce the picture of Hannah and spread it all over the school.

The look of embarrassment and betrayal in Hannah's face haunts him in his memory, and no amount of apologies was enough to help Hannah...

For Justin had inadvertently started the downfall of Hannah Baker's life...

_You were the beginning of the end..._ Hannah's voice echoes into Justin's head

Justin's nose flares in anguish, _Shut up._

He can feel his eyes turn into water, the memories of Hannah eating their way into his guilt when Alec's voice snap him out of his mind.

"Ugh... Please don't tell me you're seriously watching this depressing shit." Alec rolls his eyes seeing what's on the news.

"W-What do you mean?" Justin composes himself, blinking away the tears coming out of his eyes.

"This has been going on for like three months now. Sorry that I'll come off as an insensitive asshole, but this shit's already old. Like what's so special about this Hannah Baker girl? She's not the only person to have killed herself cause something fucked her up. More out there have the same shit that she has. So what's even up with her?"

Justin turns to Alec with a scornful glare, "What's up with her? She isn't just some girl. She's—She's a girl who was full of life, good-hearted. She's only a high school student and she off'd herself because the kids at Liberty were treating her like a bitch and a slut."

Alec gets taken aback by Justin's sudden pissed off look, but doesn't let it faze him, "And what makes you say that?" Alec's face furrow in curiosity of Justin's thoughts about Hannah. Justin doesn't feel comfortable telling him of the fact that he knows Hannah and they study in the same school. Worse, he wouldn't want to tell him he was one of the reasons why Hannah is gone. But Justin didn't take a moment and quickly replies back as he turns back to the news, still discussing about Hannah's suicide while the picture of her beautiful face continues to stare down into Justin's shameful and guilt-ridden eyes, albeit not noticable to Alec. "I can tell just...by look of her face..." and well, Justin isn't really wrong. Even just from looks of her face, one can wonder how could someone as beautiful and kind-hearted as Hannah, just from her bright smiling face, be treated so badly and then quits life. Why someone like Hannah would do such a thing.

And to Justin, it's more messed up when someone leaves behind a box of tapes as some glamorize suicide note, accounting to the people responsible for making the person did what the person did in the first place like Hannah.

Although knowing Hannah, she wouldn't do it for the sake of revenge on them. Justin knows if Hannah sees how people think she did, she'd be upset as she never intends to hurt people for revenge. Likely, she made the tapes as a way to say it herself at the people who influenced her to push her decision when she felt like she couldn't face-to-face.

Low-key, Justin feels like he isn't completely wrong about thinking Hannah is "just some crazy drama queen who just killed herself for attention." Not that Justin thinks she is, that is though now. Not anymore. He still didn't like how he kept lying to himself like that, denying that what Hannah had said on the tapes were almost 100% true, particularly on his two tapes, which were both true.

Although in the end, he can never know what was up with Hannah as he did not know her well enough...

While Justin continues to deathly stare at Hannah's face on screen, Alec's call once again snaps him back into reality.

"You wanna go for a stroll, dude?"

"Oh—Um—sure. But—aren't you still looking for a college to apply?" Justin gives Alec a questioning look. "Meh. Couldn't find any particular college that catches my interest." Alec shrugs with an eye roll out of the feeling of "whatever", "I'll just look in another time. I'm starting to feel bored right now."

"Yeah, well, no shit. I'm also getting bored."

"So do you still want to go out for a stroll?" Alec raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I still do."

"Ok." Alec goes to pick from his bag two hoodies, one red, the other blue. "Here, wear this jacket. It's actually pretty chilling out there right now." He tosses the blue jacket to Justin, who manages to catch it with ease, likely from his enhanced reflexes. "Wow." Justin gapes in amazement of his reflexes. "Nice catch, dude. The werewolf reflexes kicking in." Alec smirks at Justin as he puts on his red hoodie and proceeds to the door. "Now come on, let's go." Alec opens the door as Justin follows him outside while he quickly puts on the blue hoodie that Alec gave him.

* * *

Compared to the past few days, the weather in Oakland right now is fair so far. Not a hint of rain that will come soon for now. Despite the fair weather though, the weather is pretty chilly right now as what Alec had said earlier to Justin. So it was a good call from Alec to suggest wearing the hoodies to keep themselves warm.

The two dudes randomly chat about how Oakland is while they stroll around the town. Despite the chilly weather, the sunlight shining down the fair sky bathes the men in warmth. Justin could feel the sun's warmth kissing into his face like he could just lean into it. It's something he usually savours whenever it's a clear or fair day back when he's in the streets.

As they turn another corner, they see a clothes shop on the left side. An idea springs up in Alec's head.

"Hey Justin, since Scott's too busy at work, let's go ahead and buy you some clothes." Alex gestures at the shop.

"You mean right now?"

"Of course, dude. You can't keep wearing my clothes." Alec laughs while shaking his head, finding it ridiculous that Justin has keep wearing his old clothes.

"Alright, then." Justin shrugs as the two head over to the shop where they start buying some clothes for Justin.

Justin got some short sleeve flannel shirts, the same ones he used to wear back in Evergreen, some plain white, grey, and black shirts, some jeans, boxers, socks, and a black leather jacket. Justin isn't really sure how they can afford them, but Alec buys the clothes anyway. Although he feels grateful, he feels bad nevertheless as he feels that they're being too generous to Justin and they didn't really have to buy him new clothes, especially when he's ok with his worn out clothes. They probably just need some cleaning.

"Hey—uh—thanks—for the clothes I mean."said Justin while Alec is already purchasing on the counter.

"Damn dude, this sure is a lot of clothes you decided to pick."

"U-Um—I can just—"

"Hahaha dude I'm just fucking with you." Alec laughs while he lightly punches Justin by shoulder, reassuring him it's fine and he was just joking.

"You really need this much clothes."

Justin nods, but then he suddenly starts to feel his stomach urch, a sudden feeling of nausea hitting him. Likely from the heroin.

Trying to hide the nausea feeling, Justin pats Alec, "H-Hey uh—I'm gonna head to the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Ok. I'll just be waiting outside."

Justin quickly heads over to the restroom, trying to keep himself from throwing up until he reaches to the toilet and let's himself throw up. Retching and feeling himself shiver, Justin tries to spit out whatever remaining vomit is in his mouth into the toilet. When he has nothing in his mouth, he looks down to see the usual disgusting yellow vomit that's circling in the toilet water. However, when Justin looks closer, he notices a tiny bit of black liquid mixed with the vomit. However, he brushes the concern off, thinking it's probably something from the vomit, and flushes the toilet. He goes to the sink and swishes his mouth with water before spitting out whatever remains of his vomit into the drain. He quickly splashes his face with the sink's water coming out of the faucet. He looks into the mirror in front of him and tries to relax himself, still feeling the shivers for a bit before it finally stops. Feeling relieved, albeit now the feeling that he somehow hit rock bottom hard as the aftereffects of heroin kick in, he deeply breaths for a moment and leaves the restroom.

As Justin exists the store, he sees Alec talking on his phone with paper bags in his hands. Alec turns to see Justin as he tells whoever is calling bye and hangs up. "Well, you sure took your sweet time." Alec comments. "Shut up. Had to take a shit." Justin eye rolls in annoyance, which earns a snicker from Alec, "Dude, you really need to learn how to chill." This only annoys Justin more however. "Well sorry, I've been on the streets for months." Justin snaps at Alec, glaring at Alec.

"Alright, sorry. My bad. Ok?" Alec sighs as Justin takes the paper bags holding his clothes from Justin.

"Come on, Scott called me just now. He just came back from work and is looking for us. Brought us dinner on the way back."

"Alright." The two proceed to head back to the motel while sun continues to set, the sky turning bluish and orange, evening that will turn to night soon.

* * *

Justin and Alec arrive back in the their motel room just in time to see Scott already setting the small table. He sees on the small table three Chinese noodles take out.

"Hey, guys. How's the stroll around the town?" Scott greets them with a smile, shrugging out his jacket and throwing it at his bed.

"It was good. Um—Alec uh—bought for me clothes just now."

"Oh, that's good then. Looks like you can just throw away those worn out clothes you wore."

"Um no. Don't. I uh—still need them. Just need to clean em, it's all"

"Oh—ok then. Anyway, come on guys. Time to eat." Scott, Justin, and Alec sit together at the table and they begin eating their Chinese noodles that Scott had take out earlier.

Scott and Alec discuss together how Alec can apply for college while Justin sits silently, eating while looking down at his food. He begins to zone out for some time as he isn't really involve in whatever Scott and Alec are talking about. However, Scott snaps him out.

"Hey, Justin."

Justin shoots his head up quickly to look at Scott, "Yeah?"

"So, how are you doing?"

"Um... Fine. I'm—fine." Justin shrugs.

"You're feeling ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Ok."

Scott takes a moment to think while they continue eating. Tomorrow is apparently his free day, so he doesn't really have anything to do for tomorrow. Which means that Scott can take the time to help Justin learn and maybe hang out together since Justin looks like he had been alone for a long while.

"Justin."

"Hm?"

"Since I'm free tomorrow, let's hang out together."

Justin gets taken aback by Scott's offer, almost choking on his food, "Y-You sure? W-What are we gonna do?"

"Just hang out. Get to know you. If you really need more reason, help you learn how to use your powers."

"Oh." _Right, I forgot about that._ "Ok."

"And what am I gonna do Scott?" Alec asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You gonna continue looking for a college to join."

"Seriously? So you're just gonna leave me alone here in this room?"

Scott sigh, "You have to look, Alec. You really need to get yourself started with your life."

Now it's Alec's turn to sigh, who sighs in defeat, "Fine..."

Justin starts to feel guilty once again. Scott doesn't have to do this for his sake. He can just stay with Alec inside. Moreso, he can still learn how to use his werewolf powers with Scott inside, "Scott, you don't have to—" Scott stops him "It's ok, Justin. You're ok. It's fine. I want to go out and hang out with you, get some fresh air together, help you learn to use your powers. Alec just needs to prioritize figuring out how to start his life."

Justin nods at Scott as Justin finishes his dinner. He throws away the small cup and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he looks up at the mirror, staring at his gym bag. He can feel the heroin calling out to him, calling him to go for another shot, although the feeling of wanting to take a hit doesn't peak his mind right now. But he still feels depressed as hell cause of the last shot he took last night, so for now at least, Justin decides not to shoot himself with heroin just for the sake of Scott and Alec and he turns back to continue brushing his teeth before swishing his mouth in water and spits them out.

He changes into his white shirt and boxer he recently bought today and leaves the bathroom and let's Alec use the bathroom next to brush his teeth as well. He plops on to his bed and lies down on his back in the bed. He feels like crashing in for the night, likely from the depressing feeling he had earlier thanks to the heroin. As he turns to his right, he sees Scott busy with his laptop. He couldn't really see, but Justin can tell Scott is messaging someone on the laptop. He stares deeply at Scott, who's not noticing Justin staring at him.

He starts to take in on how lucky he was to meet Scott. Just from the vibe of him, Justin can see how caring and good-hearted Scott is, especially to him. He feels grateful, but he also feels guilty as he has yet to know Justin. He's still not ready to really talk about himself to both Scott and Alec, not even wanting to tell him tomorrow when they hang out. He doesn't really want to bother Scott and cause trouble, but Scott keeps insisting and Justin knows it'll be rude and an ass move to just keep declining him. It'll take time for Justin to open up with them nevertheless.

But whether he likes it or not, he's now part of the pack and he feels that he should be grateful Scott decides to take him in.

With nothing in his mind, Justin turns back, stares up at the ceiling and let's himself call it a night and sleep to rest well enough to learn from Scott.

_Looks like I'll be stuck with them for a while._ Is Justin's last thought before he sleeps in for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated


	5. Justin & Scott Go Hiking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic depiction of sexual assault and graphic violence

* * *

_Justin and Jessica are drunkly making out togeher while stumbling through the hallway to Jessica's bedroom. Justin opens the door behind Jessica before the couple continue to stumble into her bedroom, the two giggling in each others' hold. Lust and intoxication from the alcohol they drank earlier completely enveloped in their minds._

_They fall onto her bed together, the two still making out passionately. "Justin..." Jessica giggles. "You're so hot. I can't keep my eyes off of you!" Justin grins amorously, which arouses Jessica with a smile, giggling again "Or your hands." As Justin continues to kiss down into Jessica, she begins to go drowsy. The alcohol beginning to black her out "Hang on. Please." Justin notices this and asks Jessica in concern, "Hey, are you ok?" Jessica moans in response. "You need some water?" he continues to ask. "I—I'm just—just gonna close my eyes for a second..." she does a small laugh, smiling._

_"You wanna—You wanna mess around for a little bit? Huh?" Justin giggles as he plays around Jessica's hand in her face, which earns a tired whine from Jessica in disapproval as she finally blacks out. Respecting her decision, he gives her a kiss in the forehead. Justin stares down into Jessica's sleeping face for a moment, a warm and loving smile in his drunken face. He feels happy and grateful being with her. The two months (and counting) being the one thing in his life that's completely worth to live for. He thought that Jessica will forever be his light in his completely dark and fucked up world._

_After staring at his sleeping girlfriend for a moment, Justin gets off the bed and fixes himself before he proceeds to open the bedroom door and head out, wanting to make sure no other drunk guys and girls go stumbling into Jessica's bedroom while she's still knocked out. He closes the door behind him when he sees Bryce charging into him and tackles him to the door, the boys laughing together._

_"Hey—Hey dude." Justin continues to giggle._

_"You wanna—hang out?" Bryce asks, his tone sounding slur as he's also pretty drunk while he opens the door half open behind Justin._

_"Oh. No—No dude, I'm all right." Justin notices the door and closes it softly, making sure not to disturb Jessica. He gives a small laugh, "I'm sticking around for Jessica. She's—She's so wasted." The boys laugh share together for a moment. "I'll bet you had some fun with her, didn't you?" Bryce asks before he proceeds to open the door again and try to peek at Jessica, "Let me see." Before Bryce can get in, Justin stops him and closes the door again, "Dude—Dude, she's really out right now." Bryce whines and persists, "Oh come on, man... Just wanna have some fun dude. We're just gonna have some fun..." he tries to open the door again, but Justin stops him, now starting to feel slightly annoyed._

_"Dude, she's—she's my girlfriend."_

_"Buddy, come on. She's your summer hookup." he walks up to Justin, his grinning face right in front of Justin's face._

_"What's mine is yours, right?"_

_Justin starts to feel conflicted, he doesn't want anything weird or bad happening to Jessica while she's still wasted, but Bryce have always gotten Justin's back. Letting Justin stay at his place whenever one of Justin's mom's shitty boyfriends is fucking with Justin, buying for Justin a lot of stuff that he couldn't afford like the clothes, drugs, food, even school. Bryce is all Justin's got as his mother's too neglectful of her own son. And Justin felt that he really owes his best buddy so much for helping him._

_Eventually, Justin gives in and let's Bryce inside Jessica's bedroom, thinking that maybe Bryce is just gonna peek at his wasted girlfriend. After Bryce closes the door behind him, Justin begins to feel a sense of uneasiness boil up in his body. At first, Justin thinks that it's only for a couple of seconds that Bryce will check Jessica out, but as seconds tick by, the unnerving feeling grows ever more stronger. And when a couple of seconds turn to too long, Justin sighs and decides to knock on the door to let Bryce know it's enough._

_Unfortunately, Bryce doesn't respond. Knowing that this is already getting too far, Justin decides to put his foot down and tell Bryce that it is enough. For once, Justin felt that this is already where he draws the line. He opens the door and barges inside the bedroom, seeing Bryce's pants already unzipped. "Dude, hey come on. Come on! Leave her alone, get off her." he tries to get Bryce out, but he snaps back at Justin and forcefully pushes Justin out, "Get the fuck out of here!"_

_"Hey! Hey! Dude, dude! Don't!" Justin panics and frantically yells at Bryce as he throws Justin out of the bedroom and slams the door shut before he locks the door._

_Justin lays on the floor, his eyes beginning to well up as he realizes what he had done and what is now about to happen, his memories of his childhood trauma flashing in his eyes, and whatever had happened to him is now about to happen to Jessica. It's worse that the person who's about to hurt her is his own best friend. His very own best friend. The person who kept calling him brother like he means it. And he didn't stop him. The_ _feeling of dread turns into fear._ _He felt helpless, weak, not sure what to do. He could call the police, but it would mean he'll lose Bryce. But if he doesn't do something, he will lose Jessica. It's a hard decision to make for Justin._

_And then that fear turns into anger, Justin starts to feel himself get riled up. His blood beginning to boil. His best friend has betrayed him. He betrayed his own best friend. And for what? Just to do some hook up with his best friend's girlfriend, especially when clearly she's not giving consent. He hurt Justin. He hurt Jessica. He hurt Hannah. Hell. He hurt everyone. And the guy didn't give a shit of how much trouble, damage, and hurt he has done._

_And then..._

_Fear turns into hate._

_He hates Bryce. He hates what he's done that hurt people. He hates his fucked up life. He hates himself. He hates everything. HE HATES EVERYTHING._

_Fed up with everything, Justin begins to feel himself lose control, his chest convulsing as his breathing get harder. He begins to shift, his warm greenish blue eyes turning into ferocious piercing yellow eyes, his teeth beginning to bare fangs, and his nails now baring sharp claws. His vision turns into a deep blood red, his bloodlust have reached its peak and completely overwhelms his humanity._

_With wide angry eyes, Justin immedietly gets up and roars monstrously as he barges down the bedroom door. He looks up to see Bryce, raping Jessica. Bryce moaning in pleasure while Jessica cries and wails in terror of Bryce forcing himself into her unwillingly. He turns around to see Justin's snarling monstrous and angry face, a look of terror all over his face, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bryce exclaims in horror as Justin lunges at Bryce and throws him across the room with full werewolf strength. "JUSTIN?!" Bryce whimpers before he screams when Justin lunges at Bryce again and begins to frantically, mercilessly, and monstrously slash and tear Bryce apart._

_Jessica looks on in horror at Justin just destroying Bryce, splattering flesh and blood everywhere, all over the pink bedroom. Bryce's blood splashes all over Jessica, covering her in blood. She begins to cry and sob at what is happening as she continues to see the monster that was Justin tear Bryce apart, his blood all over Justin's body, and Bryce's blood-curdling scream invading her ears._

_Justin stops slashing Bryce, who completely stops screaming and his body have been torn apart by Justin's own clawed hands. He viciously snarls as he slowly turns to Jessica, her face completely covered in blood and in pure terror. He bares his fangs and growls at Jessica._

_"J-Justin?" Jessica whimpers as she cowers back at the bed, at the corner of her room, trying to call out to Justin, but the boy is no longer there, standing before her is a beast that used to be Justin._

_His beastly instincts and bloodlust having overtaken him, Justin roars and lunges at her as Jessica loudly screams in terror._

* * *

Justin shoots up from his bed with a startled gasp. He feels himself completely covered in sweat, his breathing shaky. His eyes wide open in shock.

Justin had been having nightmares of Bryce raping Jessica frequently before.

Now, this one's even more terrifying than before. His nightmare had been twisted into an even more horrifying turn. What used to be a guilt-tripping memory that haunts him most nights has now evolved into a monstrous gore. He never had these kinds of nightmares before. Just as he continues to think about the nightmare—

"Justin—you ok?" Justin is snapped out of his thoughts and turn to see Scott by the bathroom door, wearing a black jacket with a flag patch on his left sleeve, with a white v-neck shirt underneath, and blue jeans. Scott stares at Justin with a worrisome look, seeing how Justin looks startled just now when he came out of the bathroom. "I—I'm fine. Just—a bad dream it's all." Scott raises and eyebrow and tries to check on him. "Are you sure, Justin? You seem like you saw a ghost or something." Scott gives Justin a look, but he turns a way. "I said I'm fine. Ok?" Scott can sense Justin feeling bothersome and decides not too push it, but Scott knows he can't just leave it in the fire for too long or it'll be too late.

"Anyway, go eat first, take a shower, and get yourself dressed. We're gonna go out and hang out."

"Hang out?" Justin feels confused first, but remembers last night. _Oh. Right._

"O-Oh. Yeah. Right uh—almost forgot about it. Yeah, I'll just eat, shower, and get dressed quickly." Justin quickly gets up, looking like he's going to miss something important. Scott laughs in amusement at how Justin looks, "Hey, there's no hurry, alright? It's not like you're going to miss the train or something. Take your time, I'll wait till you're ready."

Justin looks at Scott for a moment before he proceeds to do as he's supposed to do, "Ok. Just—I don't want to keep you waiting for too long."

"I know. Just saying no pressure." Scott gives a reassuring smile at Justin.

* * *

Justin and Scott rode on Scott's motorcycle to the Las Trampas Regional Wilderness Park. When they park at the parking near the entrance, Justin notices where they are. "What are we doing here?" Justin asks, having no idea why they're at a park. "We're gonna go hiking." Scott puts away his and Justin's helmets inside his motorcycle before he and Justin head inside the park, Justin following Scott behind.

"Hiking? I—I'm not sure if I can—"

"It'll be fun. Trust me. And if ever you feel tired and need to rest, we can rest. Besides, we have the whole day to spend time together."

Justin furrows his eyebrows, seeing how this is going to go.

"I still don't want to talk about it."

"Talk about what?" Now it's Scott's turn furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, I don't know. Me?" Justin replies sarcastically.

Scott laughs in amusement again, "Well, it's not what I want to talk about, but it's an idea you just gave me since to be honest, I literally have no idea what to talk about." Justin looks at Scott in bewilderment before he eye rolls and sighs in annoyance. "I still ain't talking." said Justin as they begin trekking up into the trails leading into a forest. "Why not?" Scott glances at Justin behind him for a second before looking back at the forest trail in front of them. "Cause we like—only met two days ago. Just—feels really weird, dude..."

"Hmm. Well, good point. If you don't want to tell me about yourself, it's ok. As long as your ready. Just—need to get to know you."

"And why's that?" Justin narrows his eyes and stops following Scott, the feeling of uneasiness creeping inside him. At the same time, Scott stops as well and looks at Justin with a stern look. "So I can help you, Justin. So I can help you get through this. But if you don't feel ready, as I said, I'll wait. It's up to you when you're ready. Just—don't take too long until it's too late. Alright? In the mean time..." Scott turns back and continues hiking through the forest and gestures around the peaceful and empty forest, "let's talk about just how beautiful nature is. Some fresh air, some warm sunlight, the tranquility. Away from the bustling city and in a place where we can clear our heads."

Justin looks on at Scott, still continuing to hike on the trail, not looking back. He still isn't sure how they can get along. He did only cpme so he can learn to control his werewolf powers and nothing else. He didn't want to have some bonding time with his supposed savior since they only know each other for two days. But at the same time, he starts to feel guilty that he's starting to act like an asshole, noticing himself that he's being bitter like he was before back in Liberty. If the Justin before he ran away is another person, the Justin now would beat the shit out of the past Justin for being a total dick to everyone.

Sighing, Justin reluctantly follows Scott through the peaceful and empty forest trail. The two hike together through the tranquil forest, not a single soul in sight, which seems to make Justin feel uneasy as anything can happen to them since they're alone. But as time goes by, the peaceful aura of the forest gradually grows on Justin. Helps that Scott is commenting at how beautiful and tranquil the forest is, which allows for Justin to feel like he's not in the dark all alone, but instead someone leading him through the dark and towards the light that seems so far out of reach for Justin.

It's...comforting...

It's what Justin is beginning to feel now...

The echoing voice in his head telling him he can always take another shot being far from his mind right now...

While still praising the beautiful forest, Scott looks back while hiking to see Justin trailing behind him, from the look of his face, he can tell he is lost in his thoughts. From the way he looks, Justin looks like a lost puppy trailing behind the strong wolf that is the Alpha. It warms Scott in sentimentality seeing Justin look...well...

_Baby steps, Scott... Baby steps..._ Scott is glad that this is progress, seeing Justin at least more stable than before. With the vibe of the forest helping them, Scott knew bringing Justin here for a hike will help him feel better, at ease.

Then, a random idea pops up in Scott's mind. It would be a fun thing to do while also teaching Justin of his werewolf powers. "Hey, Justin. Come." Scott calls out and gestures Justin to follow him to a nearby sturdy tree, it snaps Justin out of his thoughts. "Um—ok?" Justin follows him, although not getting the idea of what Scott is asking him to do. When they both reach the tree, "So why are we at this tree?" Justin asks and Scott flicks his claws and shows them to Justin with a smirk, "Let's carve something."

"O-Oh. You mean—carve something on the tree?" Justin asks.

"Yep. Let's carve something on this tree."

"Is it kinda considered—vandalism?" a hint of hesitance is in Justin's voice, but Scott reassures him.

"Not really. Some people who hike around the forest also carve something on the tree. So it's fine."

"Ok."

"I'll go first." Scott proceeds to carve the tree with his name, labelling it "SM" for Scott McCall. He turns to Justin, "Your turn." Justin goes to the tree and tries to copy how Scott flicks out his claws. His claws didn't come out. Justin sighs and tries to do it again a couple of times. Unfortunately, his claws still didn't come out. "Fuck's sake." Justin curses in frustration, repeatedly attempting to try again with no luck.

Scott sees the struggle Justin is going through and grabs his wrist to stop him from throwing his hand carelessly, freezing Justin for a moment and he sighs in defeat. "Ok. How you can flick out your claws, you need to concentrate on it, you have to want to bring them out."

"Yeah, sounds so fucking easy." Justin scoffs.

"I know, easy said than done. Just concentrate, Justin. And you flick your claws out like this." Scott demonstrates Justin on how to flick the claws out, swiftly flicking them out of both his hands and shows his claws to Justin before Scott retracts his claws. "Now you try. Try again. Just relax. You got this." Scott encourages Justin as he tries to concentrate himself of wanting to bring out his claws. With a deep breath, closing his eyes to ease himself, he flicks his hands.

When he opens his eyes and looks at his both his hands, he sees his werewolf claws protruding out of his fingers. His breath hitched for a moment, surprised to see his own claws. But didn't take a moment until he smiles at himself, "Oh shit." Justin exclaims as Scott smiles at Justin, proud of him. "Good job, dude. Good job." Scott moves aside and gestures Justin to carve something on the tree as well. "Now go ahead, man. What do you want to carve on this tree?" Justin goes to the tree and looks at where the "SM" initials are. Justin ponders what he can carve on the tree. At first, he though of doing "S + N" for Sid and Nancy or "J + J" instead. Both of them referring to Justin and Jessica. However, Justin felt the guilt hitting him again.

_How do I have the audacity to think I deserve her...?_ Justin chastises himself. Added, Scott might ask him about what the initials mean. He turns to Scott, a look of indecisiveness all over Justin's face. Scott shrugs at Justin, telling Justin it's up to him on what he wants to carve. Not wanting to overthink, Justin decides to do the same as Scott. He carves his name beside Scott's, the initals "JF" for Justin Foley, next to "SM".

Justin sighs at himself while he retracts his werewolf claws, knowing it's the best he can come up while also knowing Scott is going to ask him about what the initials mean and find out his full name. He begins to feel anxious if Scott would be familiar of his name since Hannah's suicide and trial is the current big news in America as of now. "Does your initials mean your full name?" Scott eventually asks the question Justin feels anxious of. He nods at Scott, his lips closed tight, looking away from Scott in shame of himself. "Ok." is all Scott says as he turns back to the forest trail leading up to the peak of the valley, Scott decides it's up to Justin if he wants to tell Scott his full name to get to know him, not wanting to be pushy and overbearing to Justin.

"Come on, dude. Let's go. Gotta reach the peak before the sunset comes."

Justin takes a deep breath and hikes back to the trail with Scott, "Alright."

It only takes a couple of hours until the Alpha and his Beta reach the peak view of the valley.

The clear bluish orange sky shining over the valley. The view is breathtaking. Justin feels pretty tired from the hike and sits on the log bench that's facing the view. After a moment, Scott steadily goes to the log bench and Justin turns to his right to see Scott beside him, still standing. "You don't mind me sitting beside you, Justin?" Justin takes a moment before he nods to Scott, allowing him to sit beside Justin. Scott gives a small smile and sits on the bench with Justin.

The two sit together in silence for some time, both of them taking in a moment to admire the beautiful view of the valley. At this moment, Justin feels at peace, in tranquil, breathing in the valley air freely. When Scott glances at Justin, he can see his face all relaxed, which makes Scott feel glad that Justin is doing good. He turns back to the view of the valley.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Scott.

"Yeah...it is... This—This view is actually awesome."

"I know right. If I had a girlfriend, I'd bring her up here every now and then."

Justin turns to look at Scott with a curious look, "You ever had a girlfriend?" Scott turns to look back at Justin, taking a moment before he eventually answers, "Yeah... Thrice..." That catches Justin off-guard, never did he thought Scott had three girlfriends. "But I'm single right now so..." Scott shrugs, trying to dismiss the subject. "How about you? Do you ever had a girlfriend before, Justin?" Justin starts to feel anxious again, not really wanting to talk about Jessica. Just bringing up her name already pains his heart. When he glances at Scott, looking in his eyes, he gives off a gentle and benevolent vibe.

Eventually, he answers, "Y-Yeah. I have..."

"Are you two still together?"

Justin sighs and looks down, his eyes slightly welling up before he blinks away the tears and wiping the some tears away, hoping Scott didn't see. "No... Not—anymore..." Scott sees Justin beginning to feel upset. "Hey, it's—it's ok." Scott tries to reassure Justin. "No..." Justin's voice croak, shaking his head in disapproval. "No, it's—not ok." he begins to sniff and he tries to wipe away his tears that are starting to slip out of his eyes.

Scott gives a sympathetic look at Justin, "What makes you say that?" Justin couldn't bear saying anymore about Jessica, he couldn't open up about why he lost her. Why he failed her. However, Justin tries to suck it up, not wanting to pry himself open, feel too vulnerable. "It's—It's nothing." Justin coughs and brings up his wall to cover himself up. Noticing that he's making Justin feel more upset and uncomfortable, Scott doesn't push the question any further, but proceeds to give Justin a comforting hug. It catches Justin off-guard and tries to resist it, feeling a hint of embarrassment welling up inside him. "Um—Scott, I'm—ok. Really. It's nothing." Scott doesn't know why Justin and his girlfriend aren't together anymore, but he understands how Justin feels.

"I understand. I know I don't know you at all and why you and her aren't together anymore. But...I understand..." Scott doesn't let go of the hug despite Justin feeling really bewildered and bothered. But the longer he hugged Justin, the more comforting Justin started to feel. Eventually, Justin embraces Scott back, holding each other tight. He feels his eyes welling up more and ends up letting a tear slip down and landing on Scott's back. Scott felt something wet on his back, but doesn't react to it as he continues hugging Justin while he pats Justin's back, feeling the need to comfort him.

When the two break off the hug and look at each other, no longer feeling hesistant "Foley. Foley is my last name..." Justin reveals what the initials on the tree he and Scott carved earlier mean. "Justin Foley? That's your full name?" Scott clarifies Justin, who nods at him, saying yes. Justin prepares for whatever reaction Scott will make, feeling anxious if Scott will still care for Justin despite likely knowing that he's involved in Hannah's case.

"Ok." Scott shrugs, his face showing no signs of judgement, but doesn't seem to recognize something about Justin either. He never expected this kind of reaction. "Ok?" Justin feels confused, but doesn't really show it in his face. "Yeah. I mean—it's just your full name, right?"

Justin blinks for a moment and answers to Scott, "Yeah. It's—my full name."

"Ok then." Scott brings up his hand to Justin, a smile on Scott's face, which makes Justin feel more confused.

"Nice to meet you, Justin Foley. I'm Scott, Scott McCall."

It didn't take long for Justin to see what's going on. He chuckles at how this feels pretty ridiculous, albeit he gives a small smile and takes Scott's hand, earning the two a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Scott McCall." the two let go of their handshake.

"Are you ready to learn?"

Justin takes a moment to think what Scott meant, but remembers why they're here.

"Yeah. I'm—I'm ready."

This earns a smile from Scott as he stands up, "Alright then, let's get started."

Scott pats Justin on the shoulder as Justin stands up and follows Scott. He begins to learn the werewolf 101 from Scott.

* * *

Justin's first training with Scott went pretty well, not really amazing, but not shabby at all either. He was struggling at times, but Scott have been helpful to Justin. And with how Scott was teaching him, it felt serious, but at the same time, it was like he was learning himself. Seeing how he has those werewolf abilities, it felt amazing to Justin. And it's just the beginning.

_Guess being a werewolf is kinda awesome._ Justin thought as he rides with Scott on the motorbike on the way back to Oakland, the sun already almost setting as they arrive back in the town. However, when they arrive back, Justin notices that Scott is taking a different direction instead of going to the motel.

"Where are we going?"

"Figured we could go have dinner somewhere. At least to mix things up since we kept eating in the motel room so yeah."

"What about Alec?"

"Already there waiting for us."

The two arrive at a diner where they park the bike by the sidewalk, Justin sees through the diner window to see Alec already sitting inside, waiting for them. Justin and Scott get off the bike and proceed to go inside the diner. When they're inside, Alec turns to see Scott and Justin already walking to the table he's in, he gives a small smile.

"Hey."

"Hey, Alec."

"Hey..." Justin nods a Alec before he and Scott sit done with Alec, Scott sitting beside Alec while Justin is sitting across them. The three order together their dinner, Scott and Alec both order a steak and burger with fries while Justin only orders a burger, which bothers Scott. "Dude, why only a burger?" said Scott. Justin gives an apologetic look, "I—I'm ok. I can just have a burger. Don't want you to pay too much." Scott furrows in concern. "Dude, you are having a steak and burger with fries too. Look at you, you're really skinny right now. You being homeless for I don't know how long definitely gave you a hard time eating enough." Scott insists to Justin.

"It's fine. I don't mind if it helps you feel better."

"Am I?"

Scott doesn't answer and sighs, "Look, I don't know what's up with you, but you still need to eat enough. You look like you barely ate for years. So Justin—it's ok. I'm ordering a steak and burger with fries for you."

Justin tries to insist more he'll be fine with the burger only, but decides to give up on it and just let Scott do it, feeling that he'd be rude to decline Scott. Although Justin still feels despondent of himself, thinking himself how they could still be here for him. They don't even know him, they only know him for three days now. It felt...off...

Justin knows it'll only be a matter of time until Scott and Alec will know who he is and what he has done that got him in the streets for three months. He simply sits in silence, looking out through the diner window while Scott and Alec chat together, focusing on Alec's plan for his life. He pays no attention to them, only staring out through the window with his head resting on his hand. He notices a group of high school guys, looking like jocks as they're wearing varsity jackets. He stares blankly at them, memories of his time in Liberty flashing in his mind. Seeing them reminds him of why he hates himself so much now, his nose flaring up in anger of himself.

As the jocks pass by, he sees a couple walking by a couple of minutes later. Justin sees the couple laughing together, holding each others' hands. The guy pulls out his phone and does a selfie pic with his girlfriend. The flash of the phone flashes in Justin's already glassy eyes. He shuts his eyes off, trying to keep himself from letting a single tear fall. How the world is being so much of a torture to Justin. Always reminding him of the sins and wrongdoings he has done in his life.

"Hey, Justin." Scott calls out to him, snapping him out of his self-hatred turmoil that's been going on inside of himself. "Yeah?" Justin asks. "Since Alec is going to be busy with figuring out with his life..." Scott turns to Alec, giving him the look, who is already giving him a glare at Scott, before turning back to Justin "...I'm gonna need a new assistant, part time."

Justin frowns in confusion, "So what are you telling me?"

"I'm hiring you." Scott gestures at Justin.

"Wait, what? Why me?"

"Because one, as I said, Alec needs to focus on himself, figure out how to start his life. Two, it can be pretty lonely not having someone with me to assist me at least. Three, so I can keep an eye on you since Alec has to focus on himself. Four, so we have more time helping you. And five, at least you won't feel bored sitting in the room doing nothing. Since you want to do something, this is the best I can give you."

Scott definitely gives a good point. Justin respects that at least. Whatever Scott says and does to Justin, so far, has always mean well, genuine. Alec is really right, Justin is lucky Scott McCall found him. And all the more, it makes his stomach turn in anxiety, his thoughts of how long will this genuine hospitality and consideration last until they learn the dark truth behind Justin.

Justin didn't realize he hasn't said a word, too focused on his thoughts, earning a call from Scott, "Justin?" Justin looks back up at Scott and composes himself. "Um..." he turns to see Alec, looking away, not looking too pleased. "W-What about Alec? He doesn't get a say in all this?" Justin starts to feel guilty.

"No. He has to really focus on himself and his life." Scott sighs, knowing that he has to be hard to Alec as he doesn't seem to really think and care about his life. He really wants Alec to live his life, even if it means he won't be there. As long as Alec gets to live the life he deserves, Scott is happy.

Seeing how Alec is obviously upset at the moment, Justin feels guilty all the more, feeling as though he took away something from Alec. He doesn't want to do that to Alec.

"W-What if I don't know the things I have to do?"

"I'll teach you, alright?"

"What if I-"

"It'll be ok, Justin." Scott gives a reassuring face at Justin, "It'll be ok. Just don't pressured yourself too hard. If you're having trouble, we can help each other. So now, you're hired." Scott pats Justin on the shoulder, letting Justin know he's already hired and Justin decides to just go with it. "So does that mean I'm fired?" Alec huffs, looking away at the window with a despised look, resting his head on his fist. Scott looks at Alec with a firm face, "You are not, Alec. You're off-duty indefinitely until you come up with a plan for your life, find yourself a college to apply for."

Alec turns at Scott, frowning at what his Alpha is telling him. "What the fuck? This is bullshit! You can't just place me aside!" Alec complains, not agreeing with Scott leaving him by the side. "I'm sorry, Alec, but this is really serious. What will happen if, by any circumstances, will we end up being separated? What will happen when you don't have me anymore?" Scott eyes at Alec seriously while Alec could not find the answer for Scott how he'll take care of himself when Scott wouldn't be able to be here for him.

Alec doesn't say anything, a sign of defeat that Scott can sense and Scott shrugs at him. "You see now? Alec, I don't want you to end up feeling lost if we end up getting separated for some circumstance that will happen." Alec turns away, frowning and looking away from Scott. "Alec—" Scott tries to find some way to comfort Alec as he can say his eyes starting to well up, but Alec shuts him up, raising his hand between himself and Scott to tell him to shut up, "Just leave me alone. I'll look..."

Scott sighs and decides to leave Alec be, not acknowledging Justin looking at them awkwardly. Justin feels all the more uneasy, feeling that he's responsible. "L-Look, Scott. I appreciate it, but-"

"No need to apologize. You have nothing to do with this."

"But-"

"That's enough." Scott raises his voice to Justin, not too loud to the point of yelling, but in the least command him to stop. "You'll start working tomorrow. Clear?" Scott eyes at Justin and he nods, not letting himself push more in declining.

Their dinner arrives on time and the three sit down eating together in silence, which bothers both Justin and Scott. Their time together in the pack is supposed to feel special, especially for Justin as Scott wants Justin to feel comfortable and welcome here in the pack no mater what. But the dinner had ended up taking an awkward turn, not what Scott had have in mind just now. But Scott really has to be firm with Alec in looking for a college to apply as he seems to not be taking this completely serious.

Although, he feels that right now, this pushes Justin away. It only made Justin feel bad of himself, guilty of himself cause he's low-key "replacing Alec". Scott doesn't want to replace Alec, but he has to really focus on his future, his life. He can't spend the rest of his life just staying with his Alpha, especially if something were to happen to Scott, Alec will end up becoming an Omega and he'll easily be vulnerable without Scott. Although Scott winces at himself as he knows that he ended up making Justin take steps back in the relationship when this happened.

_Nice one, Scott. Just when we made some good baby steps, we make big steps back._ Scott sighs in disappointment at himself.

Justin looks down on his food, only focused on eating his steak, burger, and fries, ignoring Scott's and Alec's presences. Remorse sinks down into Justin's feeling. Despite Scott's insistence of letting Justin work part-time with him, Justin still feels guilty that he's taking Alec's place, especially when Alec isn't willingly going to go off-duty. He also can tell that Alec is close with Scott. It makes sense since Alec had been with Scott for a long while, definitely a lot longer than Justin being here for only three days. It feels unfair.

_I shouldn't be Scott's priority. He doesn't know._

He begins to think that he's getting in between Scott and Alec, making them stress at each other. That's definitely something Justin himself does not want to do. The guilt and self-hatred of himself makes Justin want another hit, he couldn't stand feeling this way right now. The more he thought about it, he realizes that he's letting himself get attached to Scott and Alec. The more he gets attached to them, the more painful it'll be if they reject and hate him. He doesn't want to deal with this shit, not when he already ended up losing everything his life.

He'd rather be alone than let himself get close with them until they find out and kick him out of the pack.

"Justin..."

Justin glances up at Scott, his cold and guilt-ridden eyes looking into Scott's.

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not true..." he eyes at Justin apologetically.

Justin doesn't say anything and goes back to finishing his food.

The three didn't take long and finish their silent and awkward dinner before Scott immedietely asks for the bill from the waitress. He pays them the exact amount while also leaving behind a tip. "Alright guys, let's go." Scott stands up and puts on his jacket while Justin and Alec follow. The three exit the diner and Justin decides to offer Alec to let him ride with Scott instead.

"Hey Alec, you can ride with Scott. I can just walk all the way back to the motel" he offers Alec to ride with Scott instead.

"No. Thanks, but I'll just walk. You should ride with Scott." Alec declines the offer with a scorn face.

"Look I-"

"For fuck's sake dude, I don't want to ride with Scott right now!" Alec yells at Justin, which stings Justin hard.

"Go ride with Scott. He wants you more than he want me right now."

"But-"

"Just fucking go, Justin! Seriously, are you being dense right now?" Alec glares at Justin, "I'll be fine." Alec walks past Justin, not saying a word to him. Justin has no words to say and can only look at an upset Alec just walking away to head back to the motel all by himself, his hands tucked in his pockets. His guilt ends up skyrocketing and now, the urge to get himself a hit to level himself finally getting to him.

"Justin!" he turns around to see Scott calling for him, "Come on. Hop in." Justin sighs and quickly walk to the motorbike and hop in with Scott to ride back to the motel.

* * *

The pair arrive back at the motel and went inside their room. Unfortunately, Alec isn't inside. "Where's—Alec?" Justin asks, feeling worried and anxious. Scott sighs as he takes his jacket off and place it on the chair nearby, "He's probably just strolling around town by himself. He usually does that whenever he feels upset and would rather be alone. He'll come back, I assure you if that's what you're worried about."

"I see." Justin takes his hoodie jacket off and throws it at his bed. They hear a ringtone coming from Scott's laptop.

It's another Skype call and this time, it's Liam calling.

Scott sees his laptop calling him to answer the video call from Liam and turns to Justin, "Justin, would you try to hide somewhere please?"

Justin furrows in confusion, "Why?"

"Just hide, Justin. Can't explain right now."

"Why should I hide?" Justin demands an answer from Scott, "Why?"

"You have to trust me, Justin. I'll explain to you when I finish the call. In the mean time, hide. Hide in the bathroom or closet."

Justin frowns at Scott for a moment, but decides to just obey and proceeds to take his gym bag and hide inside the bathroom. When he enters the bathroom, however, he realizes that he still really needs that hit, so he proceeds to lock the bathroom door and grab another small syringe of heroin from his bag. He sits on the floor and sits back on the bathroom wall and positions the syringe between his toes, the usual spot where he injects. He takes a moment and injects heroin into himself. It didn't take too long until the heroin effects manage to level him out, feeling a lot more at ease. He hides the syringe away in his bag and zips it close completely before he relaxes himself against the floor.

Scott turns to his laptop and sits down. He takes a breath to ease himself and answers Liam's call. It has been a long while since the Alpha and his first Beta had gotten together just like Stiles. He knows Liam still misses him and still needs him at times, but Scott knows Liam is handling things back in Beacon Hills really well. He hopes that there aren't any problems going on back in Beacon Hills, however, when the pack had split. And should something really extremely serious happens, Liam should be contacting Scott.

Scott hopefully thinks Liam hasn't been hiding any problems in Beacon Hills just to let Scott focus on his business when Liam can't really handle it himself. He was planning to call Liam himself as he wants to check on him since, again, he misses Scott and Scott misses Liam back.

It didn't take long until Liam's grown up face appear in Scott's screen, he looks much older than when Scott had first seen Liam when he was a freshman. He looked so young before. Now he looks all grown up.

"Hey, Liam." Scott smiles and waves at his little Beta now all grown up.

"Hey, Scott." Liam waves back at Scott, feeling glad to see his Alpha after so long. "Man. It's—been a while." Liam laughs nervously as he it had been a long while and he despite being grown up, he still feels like himself when he was younger back in high school, like it had only been yesterday since he and Scott were together.

"Hahaha yeah, it has, dude. It has." Scott laughs amusingly at Liam, feeling that they're back in their high school selves.

"How are you doing, Liam?"

"I'm doing good, yeah."

"Ok. That's great. Is anything happening in Beacon Hills right now?"

Liam shakes his head, telling Scott a no, "None, which is good."

"So why did you call, Liam?"

Liam sighs and it took a moment till he replies, "I—I just—miss you, that's all... I'm doing ok though, just...it feels lonely here right now."

Scott looks at Liam sympathetically, seeing Liam missing Scott, he gives his little strong Beta a smile, "I miss you too."

Liam smiles back at Scott, just happy to at least see his father/brother figure right now. Liam deeply exhales and let's himself speak first. "So—how you been doing lately, Scott?" Liam asks Scott how he is, wanting to hear how his Alpha is doing.

"Nothing much. Just visiting families to help treat their pets, nothing else going on."

"Guess things are doing good right now."

"Yeah. Admittedly—it can be boring."

Liam laughs, not thinking his Alpha can feel bored at times when he doesn't have much else to do.

"I guess we both feel bored right now."

"Yeah. I actually was planning to call you recently, see how you're doing. Especially when Stiles asked about you. But well, you called so..." Scott gestures at Liam at how Scott was going to call him, but Liam calls him just now.

"Oh. So—you really do miss me back huh..."

"Yeah, Liam. I do. And I really hope you're handing yourself really well."

"I am. Again, just feels lonely not seeing you guys."

"You ever thought of coming up with a pack of your own?"

Liam gives a confused look, "Don't I need to be an Alpha to make my own pack?"

"Not necessarily. I started the pack with only Stiles and Allison, I was only a Beta at the time and neither of them are werewolves, but they can handle themselves."

"Huh..."

"So, you can make a pack of your own. Just need to find the people you really trust, friends."

"Well, if only Mason, Corey, and Hayden are here right now..." Liam sighs, he feels like a lone wolf (literally) without his friends. While he can handle himself despite being an Omega, Liam still feels alone, vulnerable.

Sure there aren't any hunters nor supernatural threat chasing after him, but he still feels like an open wound just not having at least someone in his life with him, not even his family. He feels all alone without the pack, but he grew and trained himself to be stronger, strong enough to not be just a weak and lonely Omega, but be a strong and capable Omega who can handle himself. Then again, Liam feels lonely without his friends no matter what.

"I know..." Liam looks back Scott to see him look at Liam sympathetically. "I understand how you're feeling."

"Scott, you have Alec at least though."

"Oh I know. But I know how you feel nevertheless. Especially when Stiles isn't with me, gets really lonely without him."

"Alright then. Oh—how's Alec by the way? Where is he?"

"He's doing good. He's just strolling around town right now."

"I see, can you say hi to him for me? I miss him."

"Will do." Scott nods at Liam.

"Also, Liam. If ever, we can hang out some time. Me, Stiles, and Lydia agree to figure out when we can come back together for a reunion. So, whenever you're free Liam."

"Oh, sure! I'm definitely on board with it. I'll—keep you guys posted."

"Sure thing, dude. Just let me know when are you free."

"Will do." Liam begins yawning, as he feels himself getting pretty sleepy.

"Anyway uh—it's starting to get late. Gonna have to sleep early right now."

"Ok, Liam. Might as well get some rest too, especially for work."

"Think we can talk again soon?"

"Yeah. Sure, definitely. Just give me a call or message. I can be busy due to my appointments."

"Alright."

"And Liam."

"Yeah?"

"Go find more friends. If you're really looking for company and to build your own pack, find someone, friend especially and particularly you can trust.

"There's no one else here who I can consider friends. Pretty sure most people on campus don't really want to have anything to do with me."

"You sure, Liam? You may not be looking enough."

"And how would you know?"

"Cause there's always at least someone who likes you nevertheless. It's not like everyone doesn't like you."

"Fair enough..."

"So go make yourself new friends. Don't just sit around. Find new friends so you can have a pack of your own. You got this."

"Alright. I'll try."

"Don't try, just do it. Again, you got this, alright? My strong Beta?"

Liam giggles in amusement of what Scott called him just now, "Yeah. You're right. I got this."

"Yeah, Liam, you really got this. I believe in you."

"Ok..." Liam yawns once again, feeling himself really needing a good night sleep for tomorrow, "I gotta go now, so uh—night, Scott. It's nice seeing you again." Liam smiles at Scott, who returns the gesture back at Liam.

"Good night, Liam. It's nice seeing you again too. If something serious happens, contact me first, alright?"

Liam salutes at Scott playfully, "Yes sir."

The two share a laugh together for a moment before the two say good night to each other and wish each other good luck, ending the Skype call.

_Shit. I have to tell them at some point._ Scott thought to himself of how he can talk to his friends about Justin, break the news to them that they have a new pack member, as he heads to the bathroom to look for Justin. He tries to open the door, but notices the door is lock. "Justin? You there? Can you open the door? It's safe now, so you can come up now. Although he tries calling him out, but no respond. "Justin?" still no response, which worries Scott as the silence inside the bathroom is legit. So he flicks out one of his claws and proceeds to use the claw to enter the keyhole and unlock the room.

When he opens the door, he turns to the left and looks down to see Justin laying on the floor, sitting back against the wall. Apparently, Justin's out cold. Scott smiles a little bit, seeing that Justin is fast asleep already and looking at ease. Of course, Justin can't just sleep on the floor like, Scott thought himself. So he decides to carry Justin in his arms and carry him to the bed. He lays Justin on the bed and places a blanket over him.

As he sits back on his bed, he stares for moment at Justin, still already fast asleep, completely peaceful, likely not having any nightmares or bad dreams.

For now at least...

Scott ponders himself on how he can help Justin, he hasn't really open up much and all he got is his full name. Still, baby steps at least. He also ponders how he can tell the rest of his friends about Justin as while he doesn't want them to worry about it as he had only bitten Justin to save him, they all do deserve to know about Justin since he's with them now.

_I'll think of a way eventually._ Scott decides that he'll think more about the situation another time, not wanting to feel stress about it right now, trying to keep things stable at least.

He gets himself washed and dressed in his sleepwear and goes to his bed. He takes one last look at Justin to see if he'll be ok, which from the calm look in his sleeping face, he should be. He turns to switch off the lights and lies down in his bed.

Right now, as Scott begins to fall asleep, he hopes that in the coming days, Justin will feel better and be close with them so they can help him. They have to, they're a pack after all.

For now, Scott just needs to take baby steps. Justin will be working with Scott starting tomorrow, so they should be able to spend time together more and gradually get to know each other.

_Justin... I know you haven't been completely comfortable with us till now... But I really hope you know we're here to help you... No matter what..._ Scott glances at Justin one last time before he turns the other way and let's himself fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciate


	6. Getting to Know Each Other

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

Justin wakes up startled. The same nightmare from last night happened again. When he lost control and killed Jessica and Bryce. Hearing Jessica's terrified and blood-curdling scream. It's been fucking Justin up so badly.

It took a moment till Justin feels his head is throbbing and begins to feel really nauseous. He quickly gets off the bed and head to the bathroom and lock the door behind him before he throws up in the toilet. When he looks down on to the toilet, he sees his vomit still the same color.

Except a small part of the vomit is covered in black liquid.

Justin squints at the vomit as he never really remembers vomiting some black liquid.

"What the fuck...?" Justin mumbles and coughs as he ends up smelling his own vomit, not wanting to feel nauseous again because of the smell. He quickly flushes the toilet and proceeds to gargle with water first before he brushes his teeth clean and gargles again to make sure his mouth doesn't smell vomit at all, especially so Scott and Alec won't catch him having been using drugs.

When he unlocks and steps out of the bathroom door, Alec appears in front of him, a concerned, but suspicious look on his face.

"You alright, dude?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to take a shit."

Alec eyes at him for a moment and decides to let Justin pass.

Just as Justin passes him and Alec turns to use the bathroom, Justin remembers about last night.

"Hey—uh Alec?"

"Yeah?" Alec turns to look at Justin.

"Look, about last night, just want to let you know I don't want to cause trouble between you and Scott. And sorry."

Alec sighs, "You don't have anything to apologize for. It's fine. And I don't think you want to cause trouble for us. So don't worry..."

"Alec—"

"I said I'm fine, Justin. Just let it pass." Alec closes the bathroom door and locks it before Justin can say anything. He still feels guilty about last night and wanted to apologize despite having not done anything to piss Scott and Alec off. He looks back to see Scott coming in just now with breakfast, a welcome smile on his face.

"Morning, Justin."

"Good morning." Justin gives a small smile at Scott as Scott places their breakfast on the small table.

"Come on, we need to eat. Gotta have to get you ready for your first day at work."

Justins nods and proceeds to sit with Scott and eat their breakfast for today.

* * *

Justin and Scott had visited 7 families so far today, the most that Scott has had now. Justin's first day at his part time went well in the least. While memorizing what the drugs, medicines, and equipments felt a lot for Justin to take note of, Scott still helped him. Just like he said, they'll help each other. Although Justin felt he could've done better since he's an assistant for Scott, he should be able to properly recognize the stuff Scott is asking for. But Scott assures Justin it's fine and he'll eventually get the hang off memorizing and recognizing what Scott is asking for in the vet clinic.

On the bright side of his part time, he did well in assisting Scott in the check-ups and diagnosis. So that's something Justin feels at least proud of and Scott was definitely proud of Justin for doing a good job in assisting him. And if there's another good thing about his part time work with Scott, Justin gets to see how Scott really is.

Seeing how Scott was treating the families' pets and how he talks to them, especially to a little girl or boy for most families, there's no doubt Scott is a very good-hearted, diligent, and compassionate guy. Seeing the children smile because of Scott felt heartwarming for Justin. Justin wants to do the same. Sadly, all he felt was capable of is upsetting and letting people down. He had let a lot of people down and they hate Justin because of that. Nevertheless, seeing Scott feels inspiring to Justin, he wants to be better.

Now, Scott has already finished his last appointment for today and the afternoon sun is still up. Justin is already chilling on the front seat as Scott hops inside the driver seat.

"Welp, that's the last appointment for today."

"So—we're done for today?" Justin asks.

"Yeah, we are."

"Well, what a first day for me."

"You did pretty decent today, Justin."

"Decent? Pretty sure I have made some mistakes, though."

"I know, but hey, it's your first day. And there's always time to do better. Eventually, you'll get used to this and everything will feel like clockwork."

"You think so?" Justin looks at Scott with a raised eyebrow.

Scott gives a confident smile at Justin, "I know so."

"Really? Why's that?"

"Cause this is pretty much like how Alec's first day went." Scott starts up the van and looks at Justin again. "But nevertheless, I'm not really expecting anything from you, Justin. Just do your job well and learn. Once you get the hang of this, again, everything will feel like an easy routine."

"And if I don't get a hang of it?" Justin gives a blank expression at Scott, a hint of self-doubt in his eyes. "You will. And I believe you will." Scott emboldens Justin, which makes Justin frown. "You can't be serious, Scott. You don't even know me." he shakes his head, how could Scott really think positively of him. "Yeah, I don't know you. Hell, I don't even know if I'll ever know you at all if you're going to just keep yourself closed. But looking at you, I see a man who wants to do good, a man who wants to be a good person."

 _He really has no idea what the fuck he's talking about..._ Justin doesn't feel completely assured by what has Scott said. _How the hell would he feel if he knows me? Would he still think I'm fucking good...?_ He squeezes his eyes for a moment and exhales deeply. Scott notices the self-doubt in Justin and frowns, "Justin, if you're doubting yourself, don't. Again, I may not know you, but I know you're not a really bad person. It's ok. Whatever is something about you that you don't want me to know about, it won't make me think any less of you."

"Yeah, right." Justin huffs and turns to look away from Scott and at the window. "You'd be a dumbass to think I'm not bad."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But if there's one person right now who thinks you're bad, it'll be you, not me, not anyone else, just you" Scott turns to look at the road.

"Don't think lowly of yourself, Justin."

Scott then begins to drive the van, not expecting Justin reply, but only hoping Justin will get him. He turns the radio on to eliminate the silence that can the atmosphere feel uneasy, a very calm (but melancholic) music currently playing right now.

Justin stares out of the window and let's himself get lost in his thoughts, the music from the radio filling into the atmosphere. He begins to think back on the past four days he had experienced so far. For Justin, it felt...not right. It felt like it was just only yesterday he was letting himself suffer in the streets all alone, with no one to help him and Justin felt that he deserve it after everything that had happened.

And till now, he still feels it.

And then the next day, he became a werewolf. Not what Justin has expected at all. His thoughts about being a werewolf have improved, but then there was his first full moon and the nightmare he had the other night...

In his first full moon, Justin couldn't remember what he did and all he remembered was seeing a homeless girl's horrified face and seeing his own werewolf face, the bloodthirsty and malicious face seen in his own entire eyes. It was terrifying...

And that nightmare...

It was supposed to be one of the guilt-tripping and haunting nightmares he has been having for the past three months about Jessica and Bryce, a constant and haunting reminder of the sins Justin had made that put him in the streets, homeless. Now, ever since he turned into a werewolf, the nightmare had evolved into a more horrifying one, where Justin loses control and goes berserk. What used to be only self-hatred in his nightmare now has another thing that Justin is dealing with. From remembering that nightmare, Justin now hates AND fears himself.

He hates that he has done terrible things that got people hurt like Jessica and even killed like Hannah.

Now, he fears that he'll do terrible things to people around him, in fact, he always has feared he'll do terrible things to people around him even before he was turned, and it has amplified and become more prominent now because he has turned into a werewolf.

Justin knows he's capable of hurting people, just by being a dick and letting people down. That only already makes him feel upset. Now being a werewolf means he has more ways to hurt people, and worse, he can even kill people.

Senselessly...

And maliciously...

 _Fuck._ Justin begins to feel something wet in his eyes and tries to shut them away, not wanting to cry, especially with Scott right next to him. He doesn't want to open up about it with Scott. He couldn't...

He just couldn't...

The fact that he's capable of hurting people even before he turned and now he's turned into this creature of the night, he becomes more capable to the point he could kill without him even knowing makes Justin realize that being a werewolf had made him even worse than before.

Thinking he had changed for the worse.

Damn and he thought that the voice in his head telling him to take a shot was the most bothersome. In fact, after he turned, he no longer hears that voice anymore, though his instincts to use to get rid of the painful and negtive feelings bombarding him still remains, but it does mean Justin feels a lot less addictive to drugs anymore. It would've been a good thing at first...

But when his first full moon and nightmare happened, turns out the drug addiction voice in his head had been replaced, completely devoured and destroyed by a new voice in his head. A voice a lot more powerful, unbearable, and addicting than the other before it...

And that voice is not only those, but also sinister...

Menacing...

Evil...

The voice of the drug addiction is like that of a siren singing to Justin to come and go high with them and be on top of the world and feel like nothing can stop him.

This new voice that Justin has now in his head...

It's deep...

Bloodthirsty...

Malevolent...

Fearsome...

Ferocious...

And monstrous...

And that voice only roars loudly in Justin's head with just one thing: KILL.

It's all Justin could hear when he was running and lurking in the dark streets and alleys of the town, hunting for prey to kill, as well as in his nightmare. When he killed Bryce and Jessica in his dream, he remembered feeling...enjoyment, grinning in rapture and glee. He remembered enjoying killing Bryce and Jessica.

It's horrifying.

And Justin shudders in terror seeing himself killing them in pleasure and delight.

 _How could I be all the more this fucking sick...?_ His nose flares up and Justin wants to punch himself in the face, wanting to punish himself for being this fucked up.

How can Justin really enjoy and embrace being a werewolf when he's capable of hurting and killing inncoents? How can he live with himself now, thinking the bite had turned him worse? Those questions are pestering in Justin's mind now.

"Do you wanna grab a bite for some snack?" Scott asks Justin as he drives into the freeway, which brings Justin back to reality. "Um—yeah. Sure." Justin quickly answers and tries to blink away his tears. Scott can see that Justin is feeling bothered about something, sensing Justin's agitation. Scott knows that the past four days have been good, but also awkward at the same time, but seeing Justin being so agitated right now is already becoming bothersome to the point he feels like he's not doing any good just by simply letting Justin be to suffer in agony all alone for whatever reason.

He has to check on Justin now so he can figure out how he can help him.

"Alright." Scott exhales deeply as he turns to exit the freeway and enter in another part of Oakland. He drives down the street for a while and then drives around the corner to a nearby convenience store befre he parks the van by the sidewalk. He turns off the engine of the van, leaving the inside of the van in silence, and unbuckles his seatbelt, but he doesn't unlock the door. Justin notices the door is still lock and turns to Scott, frowning.

"Scott, the door is still lock."

"I know." Scott turns to look at Justin with a serious face. Justin starts to feel anxious, noticing how this is going to go. "But first, you have to tell me, Justin." Scott firmly asks, albeit not being pushy, but still serious. "Tell you what?" Justin begins to feel on edge at this point, he wants to jump out of the van and run away as far away as possible, he'd break out the lock door right now in fact. However, Justin feels completely stuck, frozen as he begins to overthink of what he'll do.

"What's been bothering you, Justin? I've been seeing you looking on edge since yesterday."

"Y-Yesterday?" Justin stutters, the anxiety eating into him.

"Yeah. When I saw you waking up startled and looking pale. Whatever it was must've been eating on you since then."

"It was just a bad dream."

"I know."

"So what about it?" Justin tries to deflect the questions from Scott, but he still finds a way around back to Justin.

"I've had bad dreams that left me pale too." Scott leans closer to Justin, giving him an understanding the look. "And seeing your face after waking up from a bad dream looks all too familiar." Justin begins to feel himself get cornered, Scott now covering every escape option Justin can do to escape this conversation. "And what do you know about it?" Justin eyes at Scott skeptically.

"I know how it feels to have bad dreams." Scott brings up his and holds Justin shoulder, his hand giving Justin a feeling of warmth and reassurance. The warmth of Scott's hand feels calming and benevolent, while it unnerves Justin, the warmth also eases Justin up and shooing away the agitation that's been constipating Justin badly. "Justin." Scott eyes at Justin, with Justin eyeing at him back, his eyes looking slightly welled up, sad, and defeated. "You can tell me... It's ok. Again, whatever you couldn't tell me won't make me think any less of you. I'll help you."

Justin looks down, feeling more unnerved and shame, but Scott still looks in Justin's eyes with sympathy. "Do you trust me?" Justin stares back up at Scott as his Alpha asked him. "Do you trust me, Justin?" Scott repeats his question. The more Justin looks down in his Alpha's eyes, the more he begins to see how compassionate and tenderhearted Scott McCall is. Eventually, Justin gives in to Scott, but Justin couldn't open his mouth to respond, feeling himself like he's weak and unnerved just by Scott's presence, so he quickly nods his head, telling Scott a yes that he trusts Justin.

"Then tell me what's wrong, Justin. Tell me... You—can't just leave yourself like this... It's—going to consume you badly. What's wrong, Justin?"

Scott asks him, his voice gentle and caring. Justin takes a moment to take a deep breath and looks back up to Scott, feeling his eyes beginning to well up more. "I..." Justin's voice tremble, feeling himself that he's going to crack, "I—I had—this—nightmare. I was—at this party..." he begins to slowly feel himself breakdown, coughing out his fear that's torturing him till now. Scott listens to Justin intetly, wanting to know what's wrong to help his little Beta.

"I was...making out with my girlfriend. And then—we went into her bedroom and we still—we were still making out." Justin sniffs and tries to wipe away the tears in his eyes threatening to fall. "And then—she blacked out because she was drunk, so I left her. Then—someone—who I thought was—was my best friend, came into the room. I—I tried to stop him but—he pushed me away. Locked me away. It—It hurt..."

Justin snuffles, feeling that he's losing himself with every second ticking by.

"And then—I felt this—feeling. This—very heavy feeling... It felt...like fire. A fire that's—beginning to burn up inside of me. And it began to overcome me, the heat reaching into my head. The heat—boiling blood inside of me. I-I...started seeing red in my eyes and then I heard this—monstrous voice—ranting in my head... Telling me—to—to kill. All I heard...was kill in my head. And then, I barge into the room to see my best friend—"

Justin feels his voice stop there with hitch, he REALLY doesn't feel ready to talk about that night. He only wants to talk about the nightmare, not THE night he kept having nightmares from since then. So he tries to be subtle of what happened.

"with—with my girlfriend. I felt myself full of rage and—and I...I..." at that moment, Justin looks up at Scott with distraught, finally he feels himself fall apart. Scott starts to realize what Justin is about to say, his eyebrows scrunch up in distress and empathy, knowing what kind of nightmare Justin is talking about.

"I killed them..." he sobs with his voice trembling all the more. "I...I tore them...apart... And the worst part of this..." he grits his teeth hard, the feeling of self-hatred paining Justin. "I—I enjoyed it... I—I fucking enjoyed it. The blood and flesh in my hands felt—good. And it felt addicting." Justin breaks down and weeps as Scott, out of instinct, brings Justin into his arms, letting Justin sob and cry out in pain and agony.

"What if—what if I don't learn? What if I fucked up and then this happens? I've—I've hurt people. I don't like hurting people, especially the ones I love. And turning into this—thing. I felt like I changed for the worst. I could—I could hurt people more, and even kill them. F-FUCK! What if I will lose myself and hurt and even kill everyone?!"

"You won't..."

"Bullshit! What makes you even fucking say that?!" Justin clenches his hands on Scott's jacket, gritting his teeth.

"Cause I've been through this before, Justin." Scott brings Justin's face up for him to look back into his eyes, his crying and despair eyes staring up into Scott's sympathetic and caring eyes, "And I'm still going through this now."

Justin looks at Scott with a frown, confused. "How...?"

"I also had a nightmare like yours. I also was making out with my girlfriend, my...first love..." Scott deeply breaths, feeling a slight pain of mentioning Allison. "And then, I lost control and killed her..."

"Ever since I turned, I always had this fear... That I'll lose control and kill everyone, including the ones I love...my friends... It has always been my fear since then. And even though eventually I learned how to control my abilities and keep myself in control with ease..." Scott gives a small smile at Justin.

"The fear of losing control and going berserk to kill people is still there..."

Justin stares back up at Scott, his crying had quiet down.

"But despite that fear, I never let that fear consume me. And when I learned to embrace my powers, use them for good, to save people, that fear had subsided more. And then eventually, it's like a tiny voice that I forgot in the back of my head."

"You make it sound like it's easy." Justin's tone sounded hopeless.

"It's not easy, definitely. Like I said, being a werewolf is complicating. Which is why I'll help you, Justin. Help you control your powers. Help you learn to control yourself so you won't hurt and kill people. I'll help you get through this, Justin. No matter what..."

Scott carasses Justin's cheek, wiping away his tears like a father comforting his own son, "It's why you're here, Justin..."

"But—you don't know me. What—what could you possibly see in me that I'm worth to help? To save?"

"As I said, just from the looks of you, in your eyes, I see a man who wants to do good. And while I don't know...maybe never even know about you, I'll still help you...no matter what... The only one who doesn't think you're good is you yourself."

"And what if I am not good?"

Scott simply shrugs, "Then what are you gonna do...?"

Justin continues to stare intently at Scott, the despondent look in Justin's face still there.

"Are you gonna let yourself stay that way and accept it? Or are you going to get yourself up and prove yourself wrong? That despite—whatever you did was wrong—you're a good person by doing whatever to show that you are and do anything to make up for whatever wrongdoings you've made."

Justin takes a moment to ponder at the question. Scott doesn't know the full details of Justin's life, but he still somehow comes up with a way to teach him something. He isn't sure whether Scott will still say all these encouraging and caring words to Justin or not when he finds out. Well...maybe he doesn't exactly need to find out, Justin thought. Pushing the constant thoughts about himself, he ponders on what Scott had said to Justin.

Justin had fucked things up. Real badly. And it's the reason he's here right now. He always regretted his actions and former behavior prior to when he ran away. He hates himself for what had happened. And he feels that he deserves to suffer all alone with no one there to pull him out of the darkness. He feels that he doesn't deserve to be saved, to be helped. Especially by someone like Scott McCall.

But...

Justin also wants to be better. He wants to change. He wants to be a better person than he was before. He wants to show the world, who hates him, that he is good. That he isn't someone bad like Bryce. That Justin Foley is going to change for the better. He really wants to be good. Do whatever it takes to show that he's good. Even to give his life to prove himself.

Justin Foley would give his life to show the world he's good person and not just some fucked-up homeless junkie.

After giving himself a moment to ponder, he looks back up at Scott, his face soften and the despair in his eyes had been replaced with a more hopeful aura, mixing with his warm greenish blue eyes.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." his voice comes out croak. "I...I want to be better... I—I want to be good." Scott slowly grins, seeing Justin finally seeing the light in the dark now. "Then let me help you, Justin. Whatever happens, I'll be here to help. No matter how bad it is you're going through, I'll help you. Ok?" Justin couldn't get his voice out, still sobbing for a moment, so he nods his head in reply while barely speaking out, "Ok... Y-Yeah..."

He sniffs as Scott hugs Justin in his arms, who also hugs Scott back. After a moment, the two release each other, both feeling as though the hug felt like it lasted forever. Justin wipes the remaining tears in his eyes and cheeks, feeling his eyes puffy and red, while he regains back his composure. Scott unlocks the doors and exits the van, "Come. How bout we buy ourselves some snacks." Scott calls out to Justin, who follows him out before the two head inside of the store.

Justin and Scott split up to look for whatever snacks they can buy for themselves. Scott looks to find some soda and water, the water for Justin since he had cried so hard earlier, while Justin finds some chips for themselves as well as for Alec. When he goes to the counter, Justin sees a stack of postcards on the counter. While Justin waits for Scott, he begins to take interest of the postcards that are on display right now.

He sees that the postcards look beautiful and then he remembers something from his past. At one point, Justin and Jessica were hanging out together, both laying down together in her bed. She showed Justin pictures of her life before she moved into Evergreen, pictures of her herself, and her with her family and friends. Seeing Jessica's bright smile warms Justin, enjoying how Jessica's life looked so bright and vibrant, an opposite of his own life, dark and messed up. Then, she showed him a postcard from a friend of hers who she was close with back in her old town, who also moves out some time after Jessica moved out. She told how much she really appreciates the postcard sent by her close friend, with the postcard and message, telling her she'll always be in her friend's heart, no matter how far they are from each other, being more than enough to show how she misses Jessica and loves her. He can tell that they miss each other so much.

Justin wants to do the same, at least show that he still loves Jessica, no matter what.

Even if she hates him now. He doesn't care, he at least wants to show Jessica that he still loves her and still cares for her deeply. Even if she'd throw the postcard away, at least she'll know...

Know that Justin still loves her...

Still cares about her...

He regrets lying and keeping the truth from Jessica about that night in her party. He still does. And he'd do anything to undo it. But he can't. What has been done had already been done...

There's nothing he could do now but just...keep moving forward...

Justin goes to the counter and takes a look at which postcard would look beautiful for Jessica to see. He picks the postcard with the big word "OAKLAND" and ",California" underneath, the Oakland letters showing the notable and beauitful sceneries of Oakland. He finds it pretty simple while at the same time, beautiful. Something he'd want to send to Jessica, he doesn't really want or need something really over the top or glamorous for it to be beautiful, but instead something that looks simple, yet so beautiful to look at. Added, at least Jessica would know where Justin is now. That is if she ever cares anyway since she, again, hates him and wants him gone forever.

"What's that you got there?" Justin snaps around to see Scott approaching Justin already with the snacks and drinks he found. "Just, a postcard, it's all." Justin shrugs.

"You want to send a postcard?"

"Y-Yeah... I do."

"Who are you gonna send this too?"

Justin hesitates for a moment, but manages to shrug it off, rememebering that Scott knows already about it at least.

"My girlfriend..."

Scott nods at Justin as he gestures to him to give Scott the snacks for him to pay. He notices that Justin didn't hand him the postcard.

"Are you gonna give me the postcard?"

"Wait what?" Justin furrows.

"You can get the postcard too, Justin. It's what you want right?"

 _Well, he's not wrong..._ Justin sighs, "Alright." he hands the postcard to Scott and he pays the cashier for the snacks, drinks, and Justin's postcard. The snacks and drinks are placed in paperbags, while Scott gives Justin the postcard back as well as handing him a pen for Justin to write and later place postcard in the postbox just outside of the store.

"I'll go ahead to the van. Just go write whatever you wanna say in the postcard and drop it by the postbox, alright?"

"Yeah. Sure. You can go ahead. I'll follow." Scott goes out of the store while Justin begins to think of what he wants to say to Jessica. Something very meaningful. Something that Jessica would remember.

Eventually, Justin remembers Jessica had told him about the love story of Sid Vicious and Nancy Spungen. He remembers he was thinking of carving Sid and Nancy on the tree after him and Jessica back at the wilderness park yesterday. For some reason, the story fascinated her. When they dressed up as Sid and Nancy for that Halloween contest in school, she had done it under the pretext that they would both look hot in leather. And she was right, they did no dount. But when he saw her excitedly talk about the costumes to Sheri, the way her face had lit up was adorable. Apparently, it meant more than just the leather costume. Jessica was fascinated by the storyline of passionate destructive love. She thought it was crazy and chaotic. Although to Justin, to be honest, he finds it pretty weird and maybe fucked up, but to Jessica, it was kind of romantic. Not the drugs, violence, nor death, but the love. So maybe that is something, despite all the shit, the love is there, it's beautiful. So that would mean something to her at least. If she was Nancy, and he was Sid, he was falsely accused of killing her, sounding familiar in the lines of how he left her to be raped and called out in the tapes. And now he was addicted to drugs (at least not really anymore) and she was… She was dead, her heart was at least. She was broken. And it was all his fault everything that happened to not just Jessica, but also Hannah, who killed herself because of him.

 _Fuck._ Justin shuts his eyes. How he starts to feel that he and Jessica and Sid and Nancy ended up becoming similar with one another, the both of them having fucked up in the end. Eventually, Justin pushes away those negative thoughts in his head as he still needs to write at least a message to Jessica on the postcard. That moment when he and Jessica dressed up as Sid and Nancy was the most memorable and meaningful moment they have together at least. So he finally writes down the message that only Jessica would recognize at least.

"Nancy, I'll always love you. – Sid"

He sadly smiles down at the short, but meaningful message that Justin is about to send to Jessica. Even if she still hates him, Justin still loves Jessica. He still cares about her...

He writes down Jessica's full name and her house address that he still remembers in the back of his head. He gives the pen back at the counter and exits the store. Once he's outside, he sees the postbox just in front of him. He looks at it for a second and looks back down at the postcard. He look at it for one last time, seeing the beautiful Oakland postcard for a moment and then turning it around to see his message to Jessica. He smiles, albeit with a sad look, staring at it for the last time before he drops the postcard inside the postbox never for Justin to probably not be able to see it again, thinking that he wouldn't be surprised if Jessica sees it and decides to just throw it away or burn it.

_At least she'll know..._

Justin finally proceeds back to the van where Scott is patiently waiting inside. When he gets in the front seat and buckles his seatbelt, he takes a breath for moment, feeling himself less tensed than before. "Took you long enough." Scott comments on how Justin took quite long for him to do the postcard.

"Sorry. Just...trying to figure out a way to say—I love you...to her..."

"Yeah... I get you..." Scott gives him a comforting smile before he turns the engine on and begin to drive off.

* * *

Scott decided to drop by at the park along with Justin. Coincidentally, the same park where Justin ran to the other night during the full moon. In the least, Justin didn't care.

The two are sitting together on the bench, the afternoon sun still up, but already in transition into becoming a sunset. They're eating some of their snacks they bought from the convenience store they went earlier, watching peaceful scenery of the park in front of them, some people also walking by in the park, whether a family, a couple, a person jogging, a person walking a dog or, or someone walking alone.

Justin also manage to catch a glance of a mother and a little boy holding each others' hands, happy together. He smiles, although in melancholy as he wishes it's like this between him and his mom. If only she's better and not how she is right now today, being nothing but a junkie who keeps having a revolving door of shitty boyfriends and not too considerate enough for Justin, her own son.

He turns away from the mom and her son and looks around at the surrounding area of the park.

"Of all places, why here? At a park I mean?" Justin asks.

"Nothing. Just thought this'll be a peaceful and nice place to hang around here."

"I mean—we could just go to that wilderness park we went yesterday? Isn't it more peaceful and nice there?"

"Yeah, it is." Scott shrugs, confirming that the wilderness park they went earlier is more tranquil as there are less people. "But it's already beginning to get late. Can't really bring the van there, and then wilderness park is in the other way as wel. It'll be already nightfall by then, too dark."

"I mean—didn't we stay there till almost nightfall at least? And you mentioned we have some kind of werewolf super sight and we can see through the dark?"

Scott takes a moment to think about it and gives a short "Oh." as he realizes that Justin is right, maybe they could've just gone back there instead. "Actually, yeah. We could've."

Justin huffs at Scott, finding it funny how Scott realizes just now that they should've went there instead.

"But then again, I can't take the van there. And the park is still in the other way. Added, we gonna have to head back soon to least check on Alec."

Justin realizes that he forgot about Alec as he was so occupied with Scott for the whole day as well as having been worried of the issues he's dealing with until now.

"Right. Fuck, I didn't think that."

"It's fine, Justin. You were too occupied with a lot in your mind for the whole day. Really, give yourself some slack."

"I know." Justin huffs out, "Just...I hope Alec is ok. And we at least got some snacks for him."

"Yeah, we did. And no need to worry, Alec is ok at least."

"You sure about that, Scott?" Justin raises an eyebrow at Scott, thinking at Scott otherwise. "Alec seems—to feel unhappy till now..."

Scott frowns, noticing Justin's concern about him and his Beta who has been with him for years now, "Yeah... He is fine. He's still just...upset about last night..." Scott turns back at the peaceful park in from of him, staring at what looks to be a father and son having fun together in the clean grassy field.

"He still has to understand...that he can't just stay with me for the rest of his life..." he gives a sad sigh, thinking of how Alec's life had turned out.

"His life had been robbed when Monroe and her hunters came and killed his family and friends... He never deserved that..."

"Yeah... I know..." Justin looks at Scott with a sad, but understanding look, having already know of Alec's tragic past.

"He's supposed to grow up normally as a teenager, even though he's werewolf. Live his life properly like any other people. Grow up in high school, make friends, graduate, go to college, graduate from college, and then live however he likes in his life..."

"And then they had to ruin it..." Scott curls his hand into a fist, angry at how Monroe had gone too far. Monroe felt like the worst monster he had ever dealt with. Despite her traumatic experience with the Beast of Gevaudan when he went on another rampage in Beacon Hills, she became just as bad as Gerard. Probably even arguably worse than Gerard. She had senselessly killed innocents, supernatural or not, werewolf or human. She never cared about them. All she cared was eliminating every single supernatural beings in the entire world. All she sees of them are "monsters"

Ironically, Monroe had become what she had hated the most. And she was the biggest and worst monster of them all. No werewolf or whichever supernatural being will ever overtake her (other than Gerard).

Which is why as much as he wasn't fond of it, killing Monroe was the only way all of this bloodshed will end. And it did...

Killing her and Gerard (who was killed by Kate way long ago before Monroe escaped) was the only way for all of this bloodshed to end, and it was upsetting as he never liked the idea of killing as the easy way out. But Monroe had fallen too deep into the hole, redemption no longer possible at that point. There was nothing Scott could've done better...

"Even after them, it didn't help bring Alec's life back... That had been completely destroyed already when they went after him... I've been helping him at least get through with this, home schooling him, taking care of him, him taking a part-time as my assistant... Did the best I could to help him. Right now, as much as I appreciate Alec sticking with me by his side, I have to get Alec up there. Get him to live his life. He—can't really spend the rest of his life staying with me. I can't let him miss out everything life has left to offer to him."

"But...don't you love him? And if you let him go... Wouldn't you make yourself...an Omega?" Justin eyes at Scott worryingly.

"I see Alec had already talk to you about the werewolf's rank power level. Well...yeah, it would make me an Omega as well as him. But the both of us can handle on our own ourselves. Just, I don't want Alec to feel lost and not knowing what to do. Alec's—still depending on me. I don't mind, but should something happen to me or for whatever circumstance we get completely separated, Alec will be helpless and lost. I don't want to leave him that way. And yeah...I do love him..."

Scott turns to Justin, "Which is why I'm doing this now."

"Look, Scott. I'd be fine with you sticking with Alec instead of me. Right now, he seems to need you more than I do. I can handle myself."

"Justin, I know. But I can't just leave you alone, not when there's no one keeping a look out for you."

Justin frowns at Scott, "Why would I need someone to be look out for? It's not like something will happen when I'm by myself."

Scott raises an eyebrow, "You sure about that? When we were training, I noticed that you can be short-tempered, and especially back when we had to knock you out and chain you. Justin, if you end up coming across with someone who ends up pissing you off, your short-tempered anger will easily trigger your werewolf shift. We don't want any unwanted attention, worse anyone getting hurt or killed just cause something set you off."

Justin sighs in frustration, frustarted that it seems he's pretty much on a leash for the mean time, although at the same time, upset that Scott has a point about the risk of Justin going by himself without having learned to control his abilities and werewolf instincts. "For fuck's sake, being a werewolf really sucks ass." Justin huffs out frustratingly. "Yeah. Being a werewolf can really suck at times." Scott shrugs as he understands the frustration that Justin is going through.

"Which is, again, why you're gonna need help. If you learn to control abilties and instincts, you should be ok going out by yourself."

"How long would it take?"

"As long as it takes."

Likely meaning it can take time, which is what Justin isn't fond of right now.

"Does it really have to take long?"

"Not necessarily, but it won't be an easy road to go through."

Yeah, learning to control your abilities and instincts will definitely take a long while depending on how Justin will do in the coming days. For Justin, it'll feel like a hassle, a struggle he'll have to endure and go through for a long time. "Ever since you were turned, how were you able to get through all this? Keeping your abilities a secret, controlling your abilities and instincts, pretty much everything about being a werewolf?" Justin asks Scott, wanting to know how Scott's werewolf life was like as he seems to be able to handle himself well and be in where he is now.

"My life ever since I got turned was...like a roller coaster." said Scott, describing his werewolf life. "In the beginning, I actually tried to find a way to cure myself, turn back to a normal human. I really never wanted to be a werewolf."

"Was there ever a cure?"

"No. At first, I thought killing an Alpha werewolf would let me turn back into human." Scott sighs at remembering how it felt like a false hope when he thought killing Peter Hale will turn him back.

"But when I saw Derek kill the Alpha, it's not the case. In fact, when a Beta kills an Alpha, that Beta takes that Alpha's power. Hence, the Beta becomes an Alpha."

"It's pretty much usually a way for a Beta to turn into an Alpha. Kill the Alpha to take his power to become an Alpha yourself."

Justin eyes at Scott, a hint of dread in Justin's eyes. Wondering if Scott had also done the same just for Scott to become an Alpha, it sounded like life as a werewolf would be some kind of conquest or something.

"Is—is that how you yourself became an Alpha?" Justin has a slight trembling feeling in the tone of his voice.

"Actually—no." Scott turns to Justin with a smirk, which blows away the anxious feeling in Justin, but still frowning as he doesn't really understand how Scott did turn into an Alpha. "For me, let's just say—I'm a special case."

"A special case? What do you mean?"

"As I said, a Beta turns into an Alpha when he kills an Alpha to take the Alpha's power. Usually."

"But there's another case for a Beta to turn into an Alpha. It's a rare case."

"How?" Justin asks.

"It can usually happen every once in a while, around maybe a 100 years. A Beta, or even an Omega, can become an Alpha through strength of character or force of will alone. Those kinds of Alphas are True Alphas, supposedly you can say a True Alpha is the most powerful of all werewolves."

"And if you're wondering if there exists a True Alpha in this time..." Scott then gestures at himself, "You're looking at one right now."

Justin gapes at Scott in amazement. _I am REALLY fucking lucky._

"Holy shit. That's—that's awesome."

"Yeah, I know. It is awesome looking back at it. Rising to become an Alpha through sheer force of will. If I were to be honest, though..."

Scott's face falls for a bit, a feeling of wonder of how he became a True Alpha, "I don't know why exactly of all werewolves, I'd end up becoming a True Alpha."

"You remember how you became a True Alpha?"

"I think so... It was when me and my friends were trying to save our parents from becoming human sacrifices. A Darach protected herself with a circle of Mountain Ash barrier. It was a life and death situation as friends and families are about to die."

"Not giving up, I decided to try going through the barrier. The barrier was too strong, I was struggling to get through it. But that time...I thought of my friends, my mom...my pack... I...really wanted to save them... And wish I could be strong enough, just strong enough to at least just get through this barrier so I can stop the Darach and save everyone. I even thought it's best to kill her, despite not being fond of killing people, if she doesn't stop the sacrifices..."

"And then—I felt this sudden surge of strength growing within me, like a sudden flow of power started to swim into my veins. And before I know it, I broke through the Mountain Ash barrier."

"Damn...again, that's really fucking awesome, dude."

"I mean. I was probably lucky I guess." Scott laughs at himself, feeling flattered of himself as how of all people, he becomes one of the line of True Alpha werewolves. "If you ask me, I'm pretty sure there exist other people like me who cares deeply for the safety of his loved ones and making sure no one gets hurt. And I'm honestly a pacifist. If you ask me, the circumstance of becoming a True Alpha sounds like a plot device out of a story in movies, shows, comics, games, and books. Hell, I might as well be some kind of Gary Stu or something."

Scott's laughs more at the feeling of ridiculousness of himself, which ends up becoming so contagious that Justin ends up laughing with him. And there it is, Justin laughing with Scott, something Scott had wanted to see, to hear, as it lightens up the already bright vibe around them. Moments like this is why he wants Justin to be more open, show him that it's ok. That there's nothing he could really do to upset him.

"What do you mean by Gary Stu?" Justin continues to laugh, hardly being able to breath.

"You'll understand." Scott and Justin finally settles down and let themselves properly breath. "But yeah..."

"You know so far, it sounds like you're werewolf life is pretty cool."

"I guess, yeah. But I wouldn't really say that it's a 100% cool though..." Scott's face fell again, hearing how Justin's thinking of his life. "Even though things turned out ok for me, not everything turned out really well. Even after becoming a True Alpha."

"Hey." Justin frowns at Scott. "Don't sell yourself short. You still manage to get through this, right?" this catches Scott off-guard, hearing Justin say that to him. "Yeah... I did..." Scott slowly grins at Justin, "And so will you, Justin. Life as a werewolf is full of ups and downs and turns, but you'll get through this. And maybe, you'll enjoy it."

"You think so?" Justin looks at Scott with hopeful eyes. "I think we've already went through this a while ago." Scott chuckles lightheartedly, as this conversation is kinda a repeat from earlier today. "I don't think so." Scott pats Justin on the shoulder, the pat feeling as though Scott is being a father or a brother to Justin. "I know so." he flashes a smile at Justin, who smiles back at Scott in response, feeling more comforted now by Scott.

"You'll—you'll really help me, dude?"

"All the way, man."

* * *

Justin and Scott had spent a couple of hours chatting together about some random topics like sports. With Justin learning more about lacrosse as Liberty High never really had or at least mention about lacrosse while Scott reminiscing how he had always been interested in doing basketball back in Beacon Hills High.

After the sun sets and night begins to fall, Scott and Justin arrive back to the motel with the snacks they saved for Alec as well as some fast food take out they bought along the way back for dinner.

"Hey, Alec." Scott opens the motel door with their take out dinner in his hand to see Alec looking up from the laptop. Obvious that Alec was in a middle of searching for colleges to apply.

"Hey." Alec looks back at the laptop, his tone didn't sound happy nor upset, void of emotion.

"How are you doing? You found anything yet on which college your planning to apply?" Scott gives a small and caring smile at Alec, wanting to make sure Alec is feeling alright.

"Meh. Still looking. It's all." Alec blatantly shrugs, still just scrolling the list of colleges he's been staring at for God knows how long, still not looking at either Scott or Justin. "Ok." Scott's face fell a bit, sensing Alec's apathetic aura. "Look, Alec, if you need any help, you can always ask me, ok?" Alec apathetically glances at Scott for a moment and looks back at the laptop. "Yeah. Sure." the tone of his voice didn't sound so keen of Scott's offer to help, which upsets Scott more. Despite that, Scott decides not to say anything more and sets the dinner on the small table.

"We got for you some snacks, Alec." Justin offers the snacks to Alec. "We thought you'd want some too when we passed by the store." Alec glances at Justin holding out the bag to him for a moment before he gives Justin a small smile and takes the bag of snacks from Justin. "Thanks." Alec tells Justin thanks and appreciates the consideration. "Sure thing, dude." Justin feels at ease seeing Alec appreciate the snacks they bought for him.

The least Justin can do to show he cares for Alec and doesn't want any trouble.

"Hey guys! Save the snacks for later. Dinner first." Scott calls Justin and Alec to the table as it's already time for dinner.

The two join Scott on the table and the three begin to eat dinner together. Alec seems alright right now. Although he slightly sounds apathetic, Alec does manage to ask how the day went for Justin and Scott. They chat together of how Justin and Scott were doing at work and the free time they had together. "That's nice." said Alec, his voice still void of emotions. But the dinner is going smooth at least. Better than last night's.

As every second ticks by in the dinner, Justin starts to feel more comfortable, chill. As if he's welcome in the group. As if he is feeling right at home.

Home...

Justin starts thinking of how in these past four days, he has been having a good time with Scott and Alec. His interactions with them were pretty nice so far. And they were being kind and considerate of Justin, especially Scott. After getting to know Scott, Justin really starts to feel grateful the guy had the heart to save, help, and take care of him despite Scott barely knowing him since they met. And thinking about the time they spent together and then and now, could this be what it feels to be right at home?

Of course, he thought it's something he felt whenever he stayed at Bryce's home. But the boss usually expects something in return. This isn't the case with Scott. He doesn't expect anything in return, only wanting to help him and just doesn't want any trouble.

 _Fuck, how did I ever do to deserve being here...?_ Justin contemplates of how Scott and Alec have been very kind-hearted with Justin, a lot moreso with Scott since Alec seems pre-occupied with his own thing. From that thought, he begins to ponder if it's finally ok to talk about himself with Scott and Alec. Sure, he and Scott did talk about sports, but he feels that it's unfair that Scott opened himself up to Justin and yet Justin doesn't do the same with Scott. Although, Scott doesn't seem to mind.

Hell, Scott seems to easily believe and trust people. He's pretty much like an angel from heaven, seeing the way little kids smile and feel warm from Scott. While it's something to really appreciate and see the good in people, it can also be something to take advantage of. So in a way, Scott may end up being a dumbass before he knows it as it's not the case for everyone.

He'd be a dumbass for saving not just some homeless junkie, but a junkie named Justin Foley who fucked everything up starting with the picture he took of Hannah. Scott and Alec doesn't know Justin, so it'll only be a matter of time until they find out who Justin Foley truly is.

There's a reason why Justin doesn't want to be close with them. The fear of judgement, rejection, anger, and hatred when they find out about Justin would be weaker if they aren't so close with Justin. He couldn't face it, not again. He had dealt that from the people who were in the tapes as well, though not to the extent it upsets Justin before, but now he realizes how much everyone weren't happy of Justin for what he'd done and his behavior since the time he wasn't able to stop Bryce from spreading Hannah's picture.

Justin really hates himself now because of that, what he had done to Hannah, and Jessica. In fact, there's Jessica, the girl who he thought that they'll be together forever. She hates him now. She despises him now. For letting Bryce rape her and not doing anything to stop it. And worse, covering it up by lying to her all those days since the party. She felt backstabbed, betrayed. Just like Hannah...

He really never changed when he met Jessica...

_And people don't really change._

Yeah...

Hannah was right about Justin. He never really changed. He never, at least, learned after Hannah. In the end, he still let Bryce hurt someone who he could've stayed together and he lost her. And now, his actions and asshole behavior since Hannah's picture spread by Bryce will forever leave Justin in complete regret, a burden he'll carry until the day he dies.

Now, he's about to do the same with Scott and Alec. He isn't sure if he even wants them to know everything about himself. Know the fuck ups he has done before he's in the streets. Difference is, he's not really covering up anyone. At least it's what Justin thinks. In the least, he would be covering up himself. It's not like he's covering up a rape. So it seems ok...

 _They don't have to know everything about me. Wouldn't really be a problem. Right?_ Justin thinks to himself. He can open up with Scott and Alec. Just maybe not too far. It wouldn't hurt. It's not like what happened with Hannah and Jessica. Might as well, just leave out them out as some kind of secret for Justin. So far, they don't know Justin is involve in Hannah's suicide. For now at least. He could still open up with them about everything, but that same fear he had when dealing with since Hannah's suicide, the tapes, and Jessica still holds a grip on Justin.

Eventually, Justin decides to take his time. He'll still do anything to be a much better person than he was before. He wants to be better. Maybe start off with a clean slate, maybe forget everything of his old life back in Evergreen. _That's something..._ Justin thinks to himself and slowly grins back up at Scott and Alec, who are still conversing together about whatever they were talking about that Justin wasn't able to completely pay attention as he had zoned out in his thoughts.

 _Fuck it._ Justin decides to brush away the worries of his past. After all, they don't really have to know. But he'll do whatever it takes to be a better person.

While also learning how to live his life as a werewolf.

That, his time with Scott and Alec, and his part time job in the vet, seem like good enough distractions from the past still haunting him. Although he can still feel his habitual instinct of needing a hit whenever he feels shit, but he wouldn't have to use much, which is what Justin thought to himself. He wouldn't, right? Well, Justin isn't a 100% sure of himself, but he'll make sure not to go for it.

The trio finish their dinner and with the night still not late, the three decide to hang together and watch whatever movie is playing on TV while they eat their snacks. Apparently, it's a Star Wars movie that has just started, which is Episode IV: A New Hope (which is the original Star Wars). Scott mentions to Justin and Alec about how Stiles is still obsessively making him watch all Star Wars, specifically starting with the original trilogy. Scott realizes that he's finally watching a Star Wars film that Stiles has been trying to make him watch for a long time.

Justin vibes with Scott as he similarily remembers that he's not watched a Star Wars film before. Although, he does feel interested of watching as he's been hearing talks about Star Wars, noticing that it's not something only nerds would know, nerds would just know a lot more than them at least. Justin starts to wonder if Clay Jensen would know about Star Wars.

 _Hell, of course he would know. He's a nerd._ Justin eventually frowns at himself as he realizes this. _Why the fuck am I randomly thinking about Clay? Clay fucking Jensen?_ Justin still feels hostile about Clay, although not as bad as before when the tapes happened, but still doesn't like Clay.

 _Whatever. Fuck him. Not gonna think about any of this shit._ Justin shakes himself off from his memories of his old life in Evergreen. He's just gonna forget about them and start off with a clean slate.

He focuses back on the film and the three continue to watch. As the film progresses, Scott occasionally asks Alec what is happening, who tries his best to answer as while he has seen the films, he isn't completely knowledgable about the Star Wars universe. Justin also occasionally does the same. Alec sighs as he realizes that he's basically jugging two people who have not seen Star Wars.

His own Alpha and his new park member.

 _If only Stiles were here._ Alec wishes Stiles is here to deal with both Scott and Justin. But, of course, he's all the way across the country right now and is definitely asleep right now considering the time. So might as as well endure the burden of having to deal with two clueless viewers of Star Wars.

After they finished watching the two hour film, Scott and Justin enjoyed the film in the least and they look forward to watch the next film next time. All three of them wash up and get themselves ready to hit the hay.

As Justin jumps in his bed and get himself ready to sleep he glances at Alec, already about to sleep on the floor and says a gentle "good night" to Alec. Alec returns the same exchange with a small smile before he turns away from facing Justin and goes to sleep. Justin turns to Scott, already about to hit the hay in his bed. When Scott looks up at Justin as he lies down, they stare for a moment and smile at each other. "Hey—uh. Just want to let you know. Thank you...Scott..." Justin tells his gratitiude and gratefulness to Scott for everything so far in the past four days. "Anytime, Justin. Doing my best to help you. We're gonna get through this." Scott places the blanket over him as Justin does the same before Scott switches the lights off.

"Since tomorrow I got nothing else going tomorrow, letting you know we'll head over to the wilderness park to continue your training."

"Oh. Alright, yeah. Gonna have to continue, right?"

"Absolutely. Yeah. The earlier the better so you'll be able to learn in just a couple of days or weeks."

"True." Justin yawns as he prepares himself to go hit the hay.

"Good night, Justin."

"Good night, Scott."

With these past months in the streets and these four days with Scott and Alec, Justin is really grateful to be a part of the McCall pack. And while he won't completely open up about everything of his life, he'll do whatever it takes to be a whole lot better person than before. Added, he likes being with them now. At least for now. The pack's been welcoming so far.

Gonna have to make sure he doesn't take all of this for granted.

 _Don't fuck this up._ Justin thinks to himself before he welcomes the slumber in himself and his eyes go dark and they sleep for the next day.

Which for the first time in forever, Justin found something to look forward to in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a 1 month time jump for the next chapter.
> 
> Also, the "very calm (but melancholic) music" that was playing earlier was Justin's theme by Eskmo in 13 Reasons Why
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!


	7. Justin's Second Full Moon

_One month later_

It had been over a month since Justin was bitten and joined the McCall Pack.

Gradually, since then, Justin's been spending most of the time just being a part time assistant for Scott's vet clinic. He had started getting a hang of his job since his first day at work. He gradually got better in his job and before he knows it, everything felt like clockwork.

Just as what Scott had said to him.

It felt like a routine and he had adapted to it.

That's something Justin feels proud of at least.

As long as he did good for Scott, he's glad.

As for his werewolf training, he has manage to gradually hone his werewolf abilities.

Having manage to hone his fighting skills as a werewolf.

Learned how to use his super hearing and werewolf sight.

Although his control in werewolf shift is still getting there as he still has trouble controlling his anger cause of his short-temperedness.

That's been the hardest part of Justin's life as a werewolf now: his anger. His easily triggered short-tempered anger.

The moment Scott was going hard on Justin in his training, Justin was easily set off and the anger fueled his strength, his anger-fueled werewolf strength being strong enough to manage to at least hit hard enough to a holding back, but still Alpha strength Scott.

It amazed Scott, but also made Scott worried. Justin seems to as strong as Liam. Probably even stronger than Liam. Which is why while it amazes Scott, it also worries him. For before, Scott had to deal with Liam's mishaps because of his anger triggered werewolf shifts.

Especially on full moons.

Judging from his experience with Justin so far, Scott can tell that Justin is going to have very challenging time controlling his werewolf shifts.

And apparently.

It's pretty much just on the day before the full moon that Scott's already beginning to really worry about Justin's werewolf shift just now. Justin has already been having trouble keeping himself under control. What more would it be like when the full moon happens.

Hell, Scott had already experienced first glance of what Justin looks like when he loses himself under the full moon. Scott had seen in his eyes that person in front of him was no longer Justin, but a raging, and ferocious beast that its only instinct is to maliciously hunt and kill its prey.

 _Fuck. This is such a last minute thing to think about._ Scott curses at himself for only concerning about this just now as he and Justin finish up tidying and arranging the things in the mobile vet clinic after his last appointment for today. When he turns to look at Justin, he seems to be looking like in a good mood today.

Seeing Justin looking somewhat bright now makes Scott feel happy for him and glad he's been doing good in helping out Justin so far. It felt like Scott had gained another son after Liam and Alec. While he still doesn't completely know Justin, he knows how Justin, so far, has been doing pretty good. Although, it still concerns Scott that Justin still seems to be having nightmares occasionally. Likely the same nightmare that Justin told Scott to him about over a month ago. It's more concerning that Justin never really opened up about it despite how bad those nightmares were, brushing it off by saying "It's not really bad. I'll be ok."

He would've wanted to push more, but Scott felt that he is taking things too fast, especially when he can sense Justin's discomfort of mentioning about the nightmares. It's clear that Justin isn't a hundred percent comfortable in opening up with Scott.

But hey, it's been already over a month and, so far, Justin is making progress. It's slow, yet it's gradually getting good. That's something that Scott was thinking. Although, Scott knows that he still has to help him go through the full moon. His second full moon.

Not wanting to ruin his good mood, but he had to tell him, Scott talks to Justin about tomorrow's full moon.

"Hey, Justin."

"Yeah, dude?" Justin turns to Scott.

"How are you doing?" Scott wants to take things slow and not make Justin panic and worry about tomorrow's full moon. He probably doesn't even know about to tomorrow judging by how Justin looks like he's got nothing to worry at all, considering he's been doing a good job working as Scott's assistant and he's been looking like he's been at least proud of himself.

"I'm doing good. You?"

"Happy to hear you're doing, ok... And, Yeah. Same. Doing good."

Justin notices something about Scott's tone, sounding concern and worry.

"You don't seem a hundred percent doing good." Justin raises and eyebrow at Scott.

"What is it, Scott?" Justin asks.

Scott sighs as he reminds Justin about tomorrow, "Do you know tomorrow night is going to be a full moon?"

The moment Scott mentions about tomorrow's full moon, he knew that it's going to be an ice cold bucket of water splashing into Justin's positive face.

And it is when Justin's face falls upon hearing what Scott told him about tomorrow.

"Fuck... Is—Is it really—tomorrow?" Justin's voice is filled with dread, which upsets Scott as he knows this is something he doesn't want to see Justin feel. He silently curses at himself for just upsetting Justin like that, but his rational side tells him it's not his fault. He'll have to eventually tell him about it.

"Yeah. Tomorrow night is going to be a full moon."

Justin feels his chest go heavy as the dread inside him grew heavier with every second tick by. He steps back and collapses on a nearby small couch just by the side of the wall. "Fuck..." Justin exclaims and covers his face with both hands. Justin knew that despite managing to hone his werewolf strength, agility, and other various abilities, the only things he sucks at right now is his control. He has been struggling with it for over a month and he has barely made progress in managing to learn control of his werewolf shift.

He doesn't notice Scott sit beside him until he feels his arm hugging him by the shoulder.

"I know. You're still struggling in controlling your werewolf shift, but we will help you get through this."

"You think so?" Justin uncovers his face and looks at Scott with a dishearten frown.

"Last time, on my first full moon, you guys had trouble dealing with me and it took long to catch and subdue me until I got caught by the trap at the park."

"I know. Especially when we kept you inside the motel. Which is why today, now that was our last appointment for today, it's time we look for a place to keep you lock and safe for the full moon, at least a place where we'll won't cause trouble and disturbances." Scott then stands up and goes to unlock and open up a hidden locked box inside one of the counters in his mobile vet clinic and brings out what Justin knows for sure what he'll be having for tomorrow night.

"And we'll chain you up without any problem of causing any collateral damage."

Justin furrows at Scott.

"Can you make sure this time, the chains are strong enough to keep me leash?" Justin at least recalls that he did break free of his chains back in his first full moon.

"Yeah. We'll make sure."

Scott and Justin drive back to the motel and drop off the mobile clinic by the parking space before they transfer to Scott's motorbike where they spend the rest of the remaining day driving around the town of Oakland to search for a good discreet place to spend the night of the full moon together for Justin. A very well hidden spot of the town or a place where people aren't likely around during the night.

Eventually, the two spot what looks to be an abandoned warehouse just by the bay with a couple of boathouses. From the looks of the area, it looks to be a very well discreet place to stay hidden and out of reach from any unwanted bystanders as well as any collateral damage not likely to cause any disturbances.

Scott parks the bike and he and Justin get off and proceed to go check out the abandoned warehouse. Scott checks on the door leading inside to see if it might be locked. Thankfully, it's not when the door smoothly opens, which definitely means that this particular warehouse is indeed abandoned. When the two go inside the warehouse, they see the entire warehouse completely empty, with nothing but steel pillars that are supporting the abandoned warehouse. The whole warehouse inside is only lit up by the giant windows and roof window that are letting the sunlight shine through them.

Justin feels a slight shiver when he enters the warehouse, which must be from how the warehouse has been left abandoned for a long while. As they look around warehouse, checking at least of its integrity, Scott goes to one of the pillars and tries to check if the pillar is strong and firm enough so it won't cause any trouble in strapping Justin to it with the chains. Conveniently, the pillar is strong enough to hold Justin down for the full moon.

He thinks. Well, this warehouse looks to be a suitable place for Justin for tomorrow night's full moon, so it should be it.

"Hey, Justin."

"Yeah?"

"This should be the place for you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. This warehouse looks to be abandoned, but at least doesn't seem to look like it'll fall apart."

"Yeah. I can see that." Justin looks around the warehouse for a moment to check more of the place, no doubt it seems that they can spend the night here. He turns to Scott, who's still by one of the pillars checking on its integrity, and goes to him. "Yeah. I think this—this is the place." Justin looks at Scott, wondering what he's doing checking on the pillar.

"What are you doing?" Justin asks.

"Checking the pillar if it's strong and firm enough to hold you."

"Is it?"

"I think so. I'm not exactly sure, but this should be good enough to hold you, Justin." Justin gives Scott a questioning look with a raised eyebrow. Scott notices his expression, "I assure you, Justin. It should help." Justin sighs, still not feeling completely reassured, but so far, this is the best place they could come up now after a long drive around Oakland checking for a discreet and safe place.

"Might as well take your word for it, then..."

Scott furrows at Justin, "You don't trust me on this?"

"Not really. Just...I don't know..." Justin leans back on the pillar and slides down on the floor and sits back on the pillar. "I don't know if—if I'll really be able to get through the full moon smoothly..." Scott goes to Justin and sits on the floor beside him, giving him a concerned look. "Are you scared, Justin?" when Scott asks Justin about it, Justin internally flinches as the word "scared". If Justin were to be honest, he actually is...

But the thing with Justin, he doesn't really want to show it, show someone how vulnerable he is. And while Scott and Alec have been very good people so far after a month of being with them, he may have showed them his vulnerable side when he first learned about how he became a werewolf and some other moments, but the prospect of how he's terrified of what will happen, what's gonna happen, he doesn't really want to show it. It's been a habit he's been doing for a long time now and it just feels like a force of habit by this point.

"Not really." Justin shrugs, although Scott can sense Justin's despondency. "I'm just not too confident it'll hold me down..."

Scott can tell Justin is still feeling on edge about tomorrow and now he's not feeling too certain if he'll be able to manage his second full moon. For real, Scott knows that Justin is going to have a bad time tomorrow night, _Hell, bad time is a fucking understatement._ Scott huffs silently of his thought. This is going to prove to be very difficult, he's never had a difficult time handling a Beta during the full moon ever since Liam.

Well, if Scott can handle Liam's struggle during a full moon, it'll be no different with Justin.

"I understand, how you're feeling right now." Justin turns to face at Scott, the despondence still in his warm greenish blue eyes.

"It's the full moon. Every werewolf struggles with keeping themselves in control."

"Really?" Justin gives him a look that says otherwise, a look of doubt, "Cause looking at you and Alec, you both don't seem to have a hard time at all. I never seen the both of you lose it and go lion-shit around the night."

"Well—you're not wrong, I'll give you that. But it doesn't mean it's easy for any of us to go through the full moon every time. And besides, it's only been over a month since you were bitten. The first full moons won't be so easy to get through, it'll definitely be a struggle. You're still learning. And I believe you will be able to."

"And why is that?"

"Look at you, Justin." Scott gestures at Justin, "You've been doing exceptionally well in your training so far. If you ask me, it felt like I've been training an athlete who's already experienced, just learning how to use his own abilities as a werewolf."

Justin gives a small smile, "Well, that's flattering."

"I mean it, Justin. I really do. If you can learn how to use your abilities, then so your control."

Justin eyes at Scott for a moment, seeing in his eyes just how much Scott is confident in Justin, how much Scott believes in Justin. Before he gives a nod to Scott, taking Scott's words of faith and belief in him for himself.

"You'll be there to help?"

Scott nods back at Justin, "No matter what."

* * *

_The next day_

Scott made sure he has no family clinic appointments for today, choosing to focus on helping Justin get prepared for tonight's full moon and getting through it without causing trouble that'll make any alarms that will expose the supernatural and any unnecessary bloodshed.

Scott knew that Justin is going to be on edge very badly when he saw Justin wake up again from another nightmare, likely the same as before or probably worse because of how the full moon's influence can affect a werewolf's psyche. He's experienced it himself when before his second full moon, he and Allison broke up and the heartbreak, anger, and dejection had been affected by coming full moon's influence, making him feel more dark and pissed off that he ended up being a backstabber to Stiles by making out with Lydia when Stiles asked him to ask Lydia if she thinks about Stiles.

Scott doesn't exactly know what Justin is feeling, but nevertheless, he'll help Justin go through the full moon.

Scott and Justin had spent most of the day trying to at least clear Justin's mind about tonight, with the two going for a stroll around the park, watching a cheezy comedy film (both aren't too keen of comedy films, but would be something to help Justin get his mind off more about tonight), and Scott taking Justin by the bay for another stroll, enjoy the scenery and sea air. Alec still stays behind to continue searching for a college to apply for, much to Scott's disappointment as it has been over a month, it really shouldn't take to long for Alec to find a college to be interested in. Although right now, Scott's more concerned for Justin's well-being at the moment. Not that Alec is concerned of, Justin does need help more than Alec does. It would be so badly selfish of Alec to not think that.

But, it still sucks how Alec is pretty much in the corner alone while Scott is too busy helping Justin. It pretty much feels like Alec had become an Omega already.

Night falls, Justin, Scott, and Alec had not really noticed until the sky had already nearly darken. Scott had called Alec to come over to the abandoned warehouse that he and Justin are already in, bringing the bag of chains and bondage for Justin. Alec had to take a taxi to get to the docks as Scott and Justin had taken the motorbike earlier this afternoon.

When he arrived at the warehouse, he walks to the warehouse while passing by a parked motorbike that's by the entrance, definitely Scott's. He enters the warehouse, the big empty inside of the warehouse very dim, with the moonlight faintly shining through the big windows and the roof window above. It's a good thing Alec had brought two flashlights with him in case. While the werewolves eyes have better sight, they're not entirely exactly like night vision.

After bringing out one of the flashlights, he turns it on and the flashlight shines through the dim room.

"Scott, Justin? Where you guys at?" Alec calls out for them.

"We're right here, Alec." Alec follows where Scott's voice is and he shines at one of the support pillars to see Scott and Justin waiting for him. Alec walks toward the two with the bag of chains and bondage behind his back.

"Good thing you brought a flashlight."

"Figured you forget to bring one with you, Scott." Alec sets the bag down, the sound of chains rattling in Justin's ears. Justin flinches at the rattling sound, having some trouble controlling his werewolf hearing. His dread begins to grow inside Justin, with every second ticking by, the full moon is getting closer and he can feel it coming very soon, his troubled hearing being the first sign that he's about to lose himself again for the night.

"Can we just get started in strapping me against this pillar now?" Justin's dread starts to make Justin anxiously become impatient, wanting to just get this over with right away. He tries to swallow that dread that's taking over him, but it's just too much to simply gulp away.

 _I really could use a fucking hit._ Justin really wants a hit right now just to shoo away that anxious and dreadful feeling. Too bad he hadn't thought of bringing his gym bag with him, but Scott would be questioning him about it since Justin doesn't exactly have to bring the bag and he could just leave it in their motel room.

"Alright. Justin, you lean on the pillar. Alec, mind giving me a hand." Scott and Alec bring out the chains and bondage while Justin goes to lean back on the steel pillar. They first have Justin wear the bondage around both of his wrists and leash them onto the pillar. Then another pair of bondage on both of his feet, and one around Justin's neck.

"Justin, is it tight enough?" Scott asks Justin, wanting to make sure the bondage on both his wirsts are firm enough. Suddenly, Justin's right arm swings up abrutly, Scott flinching back on reaction before he looks up at Justin, his greenish blue eyes beginning to grow colder and darker. "Tighter." Justin's voice sounds darker than earlier, hinting to Scott and Alec that the full moon is nearing as they work on tightening the restraints on both Justin's wrists and feet.

After chaining Justin to the pillar with the bondage, Scott and Alec begin to working on wrapping the chains around Justin to completely. When Scott looks up to check on Justin, he could see Justin's face lacking of any emotion, but Justin's forehead is sweating while also sensing Justin's dread and anxiety, beginning to spike up due to the full moon. Justin is staring down, trying not to breath heavily as he doesn't want to show any form of fear that's prodding through his brave face facade.

He could feel his eyes beginning to well up, feeling how vulnerable and fucked up he is right now, but tries to blink and swallow away the fear that's been trying to knock through his mask.

"You ok, Justin?" Scott tries to check on Justin. "Yeah, I'm fine." Justin swallows back the dread more, hoping Scott won't notice, especially since Justin has already learned how werewolves can sense someone's feeling and vibe through chemosignals. However, so far, Scott doesn't seem to make use of his werewolf sense as he believes Justin, although likely Scott knows Justin isn't feeling ok since the full moon will come.

The minutes of wrapping the chains around Justin felt like forever, only the sound of the chains, restraints, and their breathing echoing through the empty warehouse. Not wanting to let the silence between the three eat in his anxiety more, Justin musters up to ask Scott.

"So—how do werewolves get through the full moon? You know—when they have trouble on concentrating and controlling themselves?" Justin hopes there has to be some way he can do to help pacify his werewolf instincts that will go berserk. Scott looks at Justin for a moment while he continues to wrap the chains around Justin. "There are various ways to do that. There are two in particular werewolves usually do."

"One, a werewolf can use an anchor. As in like a ship anchor."

"How?" Justin asks.

"An anchor is like some kind of an emotional tether that holds you down, keeping your werewolf instincts from fully going loose. What kind of anchor depends on the person."

"Like?"

"For me, when I was still struggling in concentrating and controlling my werewolf instincts, my anchor was my first love..."

"Has it—always been...?" Justin eyes at Scott with a curious look in his eyes.

"Before our second and final break-up..." Scott's voice slightly had a hint of despondence, which Justin catches on and he doesn't have to need werewolf super senses to sense it. "You can also be your own anchor. It's what I did. But seeing how you are right now, it's really difficult." Scott tries to give Justin ideas for him to come up with a good anchor for himself. Hopefully, Justin will come up with one.

"And what's the other way?" Justin continues to ask about the ways to help calm and keep him down from going bloodlust crazy.

"A werewolf can recite a mantra repeatedly. A mantra that gives meaning at least. Whatever mantra the werewolf uses depends."

"Sounds pretty religious if you ask me." Justin comments.

"Kinda. Yeah, it seems like, but it really works. I don't know a lot of mantras since I don't know a lot of werewolf packs that make use of a mantra, but I do know only know at least one really good mantra. It was a mantra used by a Buddhist werewolf pack." Scott's face falter for a moment, remembering Satomi's pack. Her pack had been a great alley and friend to Scott and his pack. Unfortunately, Satomi's pack had been completely decimated by Monroe.

Thinking about Monroe slightly sets off Scott, feeling his nose flare up and his anger and grief spiking up thanks to the full moon's influence. Scott looks down for a moment as he tries to focus on concentrating himself to keep his heart pulse low and calm, taking deep breaths. Justin notices the small struggle Scott is feeling at the moment. Eventually, Scott manages to keep himself in line again.

"You alright?" Justin's eyes furrow in concern at his own Alpha, having seemed to be set off after mentioning this Buddhist pack Scott mentioned to him. "Yeah." Scott deeply exhales, "I'm fine. I just...miss them... They were great friends and allies to my pack... We shared the same goal of keeping Beacon Hills in peace and stopping any threats that will threaten lives."

"Where are they now?"

Scott feels his voice get stuck, he doesn't really want to say it, just saying it felt hurt for Scott, the pack deserve better. When Scott couldn't answer to Justin, Alec, sensing his Alpha's discomfort, answers for Scott.

"Decimated. By Monroe."

Justin felt speechless for a moment, unsure how he can comment about it, but he knows that Buddhist pack really mean well to Scott that it must've hurt Scott till now.

"Shit... That—that really sucks. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Scott sighs, finally remembering to breath as he had held his breath for a moment, not only cause he had a hard time talking about Satomi's pack, but also making sure he doesn't get shaken enough to lose control of himself. "At least no one else died after Monroe... So—here we are." Scott shrugs as he and Alec finally finish wrapping the chains around Justin. Scott and Alec fasten and secure the lock of the chains as Scott checks on Justin.

"Are you alright?"

Justin barely shrugs due to the chains, "Yeah. I'm ok."

"Are the chains and restraints firm enough?"

Justin checks to see if he can move his bondaged arms that are underneath the cold thick wrapped steel chains. The chains have really completely restrict his arms, so he turns to check on his legs that are bondaged as well. He tries tugging on both of his legs, feeling the restraints hold very firm and hard. So it should be enough at least for Justin. Sure Justin feels discomfort from the restraints, but he'd rather be safe than worry of his own well-being.

"Yeah. It should be."

"Alright, that's good then."

Scott and Alec settle on the floor. Now that they chained up Justin, all they can do now is wait out for the night and watch Justin, making sure that Justin doesn't break loose and escape.

"Soooo—do we just sit and wait?" Justin asks, his own voice slightly more darker than earlier, which makes Justin feel unsettled. Somehow, the part where they were chaining him to the pillar felt like forever for Justin when it actually didn't take long. Apparently, the part that would really take forever is waiting out the night. He could feel the dread and anxiety growing ever more heavier and his animalistic urge within him beginning to prod through Justin's mental psyche.

"Yeah. We wait and help you get through this." Scott shrugs in response, there's really nothing else they could other than wait out the full moon and get through it.

When the minutes felt like hours, Justin can feel the beast within him beginning to grow, the bloodlust starting to emerge in his mind. Justin can feel and hear himself breath heavily, sweating profoundly due to stress and the beastly urge inside him beginning to pound into his head. Justin knows that tonight will be a big struggle and if not careful, someone might get killed because of that. Because of Justin. Knowing that there's a chance that, despite the strong chains and restaints he's wearing, he might break out of them, Justin tries to speak up to Scott and Alec.

"Scott. Alec." Justin's voice crocked, a tiny tremble, but dark tone in his voice.

"Yeah?" Scott and Alec look up at Justin, both having been silent and staring down on the floor. Justin eyes at them both, his stare growing more dark "Should ever things get fucked up, if ever I might—hurt or—kill someone, please... Knock me out real hard or—maybe just kill me."

"Hey." Scott didn't take Justin's request lightly. Scott wouldn't mind knocking Justin out cold, but to kill Justin, it's a line he would rather not step over.

"You're gonna be ok, Justin. You're going to be."

Justin shakes his head, he winces, although because he could feel his inside beginning to burn up and his human mind beginning to go in confict with his werewolf intincts slowly growing berserk.

"Please..." Justin starts to groan, the discomfort within him growing more. "I don't want to hurt people. I don't—" Justin sharply inhales, feeling like a spike has stabbed him inside of him. "—want to hurt—you guys."

"We know." said Alec.

"And you won't hurt or kill anyone. Not even us, Justin."

Justin stares up at the two, looking at them in disbelief for a moment, but eventually he takes their word.

"Ok—just—if ever—shit goes down—stop me—no matter what."

Scott and Alec nod at Justin in agreement, "We will, Justin. You'll be ok." said Scott.

Justin's breathing grows heavier as minutes tick by and the violent impulses of his werewolf side begins to tear down into Justin's mind. Scott and Alec both look up at the roof window to see the full moon beginning to emerge from the cloudy night sky. The ominous moonlight begins to slowly shine through the window and the moonlight slowly begins to seep through the empty space at the trio.

Sensing that Justin's werewolf impulses beginning to burn into Justin's head, Scott decides to share the Buddhist mantra to Justin as it should be able to tame and calm him. _It should help._

"Three things cannot be long hidden:" Scott begins the saying as Justin's head shoot up frantically with wide dark eyes, his heavy breathing growing ever more deeper and the hot sweat in his head dampening his face. Scott continues, "This is the mantra the Buddhist werewolf pack used to subdue themselves when under stress and their violent impulses trying to overtake their minds.

"Ok—I—see—where you're getting at." Justin pants, the burn inside him growing hotter and more unbearable with each second.

"So—what's the mantra?" Justin's eyes bare down at Scott's, a grave desperation in his blue eyes, as if pleading to Scott that he could use that mantra right about now as he could feel himself beginning to lose himself.

The ray of moonlight continues to slowly crawl towards the three.

"Three things cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon, the truth."

"That's it?" Justin's breathing continuing to grow heavier and beginning to turn shallow and rapid.

 _RUN. HUNT. KILL._ Justin begins to hear the dreadful and monstrous voice echo in his head. _FUCK! NO!_ Justin curses at himself.

"Yes. Just recite the mantra and repeat it." said Alec as he turns to see the moonlight having reached his toes already and he begins to have the unsettling feeling of his werewolf impulses shoot up and sear his mind, but manages to concentrate and keep himself focused in control.

"Now tell us, Justin. What three things cannot be long hidden? What are those three that can't be hidden long?"

Justin begins to struggle himself, the violent instincts in Justin's mind begins to sear him as the beastly voice in his head gradually grows louder.

_RUN. HUNT. KILL._

"The sun—The moon—The truth." Justin's voice grates.

"Alright, Justin. Good, now just repeat the mantra until you feel calm. You can try to take a deep breath while repeat the mantra."

 _RUN. HUNT. KILL._ The dreadful voice continues to echo and bang in his mind.

Justin tries to take a deep breath and attempts to repeat the mantra.

"The sun—The moon—The truth."

_RUN. HUNT. KILL._

"The sun—The moon—The truth."

 _RUN. HUNT. KILL._ The voice starts to roar in his head, making Justin grit his teeth in pain, feeling his teeth beginning to bare fangs.

"The sun—The moon—The truth." Justin tries to step up his pace, trying very hard to make the mantra work. He tries to understand the meaning behind the mantra, particularly, "the truth". How does "the truth" mean to Justin?

What's the truth...

...about Justin?

"The sun—The moon—The truth." His overheated mind begins to think about "the truth" of Justin Foley.

_Justin Foley..._

_..._

_..._

_Justin Foley..._

_..._

_..._

_Justin Foley..._

_..._

_..._

_...is a fucked up...homeless...junkie...monster..._

_Justin...is a fucked up homeless junkie and monster._

Apparently, the same beastly voice is speaking out the thoughts in Justin.

_A FUCKED UP! HOMELESS! JUNKIE! AND MONSTER!_

Justin winces and shuts his eyes tight, the roar in his head becoming unbearable as he silently whimpers, "N-No..."

_He's FUCKED UP! HOMELESS! A JUNKIE! AND A MONSTER!_

The monster inside him roars loudly, the tone mixed with malice, hostility, anger, and sadistic.

_Because he DECEIVED PEOPLE! He DECEIVES EVERYONE AROUND HIM! He DECEIVED JESSICA! And he HURT HER! And he DECEIVED HANNAH! And he KILLED HER!_

_And now...Justin...is all alone... No one loves him... No one cares for him... EVERYONE...HATES HIM..._

_And no one will be there...to help him... No even his own Alpha...nor his own pack friends... And he's now all fucked up...and homeless...and a junkie..._

Justin could hear the monster bite him with sadistic malice.

_But..._

_No matter what..._

_Even before he was bitten..._

The voice starts to sneer into Justin.

_Because of what he had done..._

_What he had done..._

_Not just Hannah..._

_Not just Jessica..._

_Not even just his own fucked up mom..._

_But everyone..._

_Everything he had done..._

_Running..._

_Hiding..._

_Deceiving..._

_And hurting..._

_Justin Foley..._

He could feel the monster grin sadistically and malicious at him in his shut eyes.

_...is a monster..._

_And he'll ALWAYS WILL BE A MONSTER! THAT WILL HURT! AND EVEN KILL PEOPLE! ESPECIALLY THOSE HE CARES FOR!_

_FUCK YOU!_ Justin vehemetly cries out in anguish, his scream ended up morphing into a roar. The loud roar gets Scott and Alec feeling unsettled.

Especially, the mantra that have usually worked to help subdue a lot of troubled werewolves...

Had done little to no effect.

Worse.

It only seemed to have worsen Justin. Scott and Alec sense Justin's violent impulses and bloodlust skyrocketing, and Alec turns to Scott with fear in his eyes, with Scott sharing the same look at Alec. The fact that the Buddhist mantra that have been so helpful in taming troubled werewolves not working is something that they cannot understand.

And it's terrifying.

The moonlight has reached past Alec and has now reached Scott, the shining gleam crawling through Scott's back.

"Scott." Alec's voice trembles, not comprehending how the mantra had not worked, "It's not working."

Justin's panting grows worse, his sweaty face had already dampen his hair. Justin is looking worse now.

 _There has to be a way._ Scott tries to come up with another way to help Justin. The mantra is already out of the line. If Satomi's own mantra won't help subdue Justin, then there's no other mantra that can really be effective. Scott moves on to try the other way of subduing a werewolf's instincts and impulses.

"Ok. Uh—try to think of an anchor. Find something you can think of to make it your anchor, Justin." Scott fervently gives Justin the idea to try using an anchor to tame himself. As Justin continues to intensely and violently struggle in his chains and restraints, the beastly violence in him already overtaking him, Justin in his mind frantically tries to search for something that he can use as an anchor.

 _Scott said it could be in any way that can be used as an anchor._ Justin thinks back of what Scott talked about the anchors and remembers that Scott's anchor was his first love. So Justin tries to think about Jessica, which while not the first girl he fell for, Jessica was the bright light in his dark and fucked up world.

He tried to think about the times they were close together.

The times they were intimate together.

The times they were grateful for each other to be together.

When they kissed...

When they embraced...

When they felt each others' warmth and touch...

Remembering all those loving and happy memories of Jessica...

Justin and Jessica loved each other...

Justin loved Jessica...

And Jessica loved Justin...

Jessica had loved him...

...

...

...

And Jessica hates him now...

Despite all the many beautiful and loving memories of him and Jessica, two memories, two heartbreaking and betraying memories, completely overrun all of those positive memories.

When Justin didn't stop Bryce from raping Jessica and lied to her.

And when Justin admits the truth and Jessica breaks up with him, where she was feeling completely backstabbed, betrayed.

Both of them have one thing im common: Justin lost Jessica.

Justin lost Jessica.

She hates him now.

And she'll never forgive him.

Jessica...is gone...

Justin had lost the light, for he let the dark and fucked up things in his fucked up life snuff the light's life out and there's nothing but darkness and hopelessness in Justin's already despondent and decimated life.

Unfortunately...

Jessica Davis could not be Justin's anchor.

For Justin had destroyed her.

And there's no one else he could think of where he had shared a strong bond.

Bryce, his own best friend, who Justin thought considered his brother, had been manipulative and taken advantage of Justin, and eventually betraying Justin.

Zach had kinda drifted apart from Justin due to the stress of Hannah's tapes.

Justin's mom, Amber, is too fucked up and too concerned for the asshole Seth and never considered or care for her own son's well-being. Maybe never even loved Justin. Her own blood. Her own kin. Her own son. She would've tried to find an effort and care to look for Justin. But four months had past, and mommy is nowhere to be seen.

The moonlight had already bathe half of Scott, the moonlight growing real closer to Justin.

Growing desparate, he tries to think about his own pack: his Alpha, Scott, and his fellow pack-mate, Alec. They've been so caring, considerate, kind, and helping to Justin, notably for Scott. It has been over a month and Justin's been doing good and still part of the pack. Scott and Alec have been kind and caring to Justin...

...so far.

Despite that, Justin haven't really opened up with either of them. Especially about his life before the streets, how he got himself in the streets alone with no one to throw the lifeline at him. And because of that, despite the care and kindness Scott and Alec had given him, it's clear that Justin isn't completely close with them. And it's worse that Justin fears and dwells about how Scott and Alec would think of Justin when they do know. Would they still care and show kindness as now? He doesn't know, but he is sure as hell that they'll likely see him differently than now. And it's definitely in a negative way.

Sadly, not even Scott nor Alec can be his anchor.

And then...there were none...

 _FUCK!_ Justin is all alone...

Justin feels like he's standing on a great precipice. With no one to help him, to throw the lifeline for him to grab on and be pulled to safety, for Justin is all alone. Justin feels helpless as the beastly monster within him claws his way into him. Its claws now gripping Justin in a very constricting way that Justin felt like he's already suffocating under the monster's mercy.

Feeling his shut eyes beginning to well up as he is on the verge of breaking down in agony and pain, he tries to think about himself, trying to be his own anchor. It's already his last and only option left. Unfortunately, with all the bad Justin is and Justin had done, he couldn't remember nor think anything good of himself.

There's nothing good about Justin Foley...

And Justin hates himself. For everything he had done, for ruining everyone and everything he had come and go.

 _You are no good to anyone._ The same malicious and sadistic voice mocks Justin when mid-sentence, it had morphed into a more familiar voice. A voice Justin feels all too familiar of...

 _Not even to yourself._ The voice sneers sadistically.

When Justin opens his eyes, a menacing and figure is right in front of his face, neither Scott nor Alec could see. Only Justin sees. The dark and malicious face Justin is now staring at is all too familiar to Justin, dread swallowing him up.

"What the hell are you...?" Justin whimpers as the man's face is now directly in front of him. His gleeful and dark eyes bare down in Justin's. The person scoffs at Justin.

"What the fuck do you think I am, Foley?" The man sneers as he flicks out his claws right in front of Justin, his face filled with malice and an evil grin.

"I'm your worst nightmare. I'm you."

Justin's breath begins to hyperventilate at the sight of his own dark self as his dark self grins maliciously.

"And I'm what everyone sees when they get hurt. When we hurt them."

"Fuck you!" Justin grits his teeth in anguish.

"You're a monster, Justin." dark Justin raises his claws before he finishes his words, "And you always will be."

And the moonlight finally reaches and engulfs Justin.

And at the same time, he stabs his claws into Justin's guts, earning a scream of pain from the boy.

Scott and Alec flinch back from Justin as his screams morph into a beastly roar. They look on helplessly as Justin's once warming greenish blue eyes change into fiery yellow piercing eyes, his teeth now baring fangs, and his face morphs into a beastly face.

The man in front of Scott and Alec is no longer Justin, but now a rabid and impulsive beast.

"Nothing worked..." Scott breaths out in loss as nothing had been able to subdue Justin. The mantra didn't work and it seems clear that Justin couldn't find an anchor.

"Now what?" Alec asks, looking at Scott with worry. Scott turns to Alec with a lost look in his eyes.

"I don't know.."

The two look back at Justin as he violently struggles and thrashes in his chains and restraints, snarling at the two sane werewolves.

Seconds turned into minutes...

And minutes turned into hours...

Scott and Alec had lost track of time being too focused on keeping eye on Justin, still out of control and violently struggling in his chains, trying to break out and escape.

Suddenly, Scott and Alec notices Justin's piercing yellow wolf eyes fade to Justin's warm blue human eyes. A part of Justin emerges to them, although mixed with his werewolf form.

"Scott. Alec. Please." Justin begs, his humane voice had been deformed with a beastly tone.

"Don't let me do something bad."

"I know. We'll won't, Justin." Scott tried to reassure Justin when he suddenly tries to lunge at Scott out of the influence from the full moon.

"We'll make sure of that." said Alec.

"Please! I—I could feel it. I—I could feel myself—wanting to hurt you both." Justin tries lunging again, the chains holding him back.

"I—I want to feel your fleshes been torn apart! Reach out and slash your faces all over! Feel the bones crack and break beneath my hands! Your blood drenching me! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO STOP ME!"

"We will, Justin. But we are not going to kill you, alright?" said Scott as he tries to hold Justin tenderly.

"We're not going to kill you."

And right when Scott says those words to Justin, Justin tries to lunge again, and this time, the chains wrapping around him begin to break.

Scott and Alec sees this and look at each other, both realizing that the chains and restraints are about to break and let Justin loose. Justin breaking free is now inevitable.

"Alec, get ready."

"I know."

Scott and Alec back away from Justin, both readying themselves for the fight that's now about to unfold.

After what felt like hours, Justin, his strength having grown too powerful thanks to the full moon, finally breaks free from the chains before he lunge out to break away from his restraints.

And right at that moment, Scott and Alec shift into their werewolf forms before all three werewolves roar at each other.

Scott and Alec fight off the berserk Justin. The werewolves throwing, punching, and slashing each other, the two trying to subdue while the other completely filed with raging bloodlust. It's all pain, sweat, and blood. The fight went on like forever, none of them even noticing as they've been too pre-occupied in their own fight.

Eventually, the werewolves have weaken each other, but Justin himself is still too strong. So it's no surprise that Justin overpowers both Scott and Alec, though both of them have been holding back since they were trying to knock him out. He knocks Scott away to a steel pillar while Alec is thrown against the wall. When Alec tries to get up, Justin senselessly lunges at Alec, the man trying to bite and tear Alec's face off while Alec, with all his last strength, trying to push him away, but Justin pushes himself harder at Alec.

"Justin!" Alec grits his teeth at Justin, Alec trying to reach and call out to his own pack-mate, but Justin still continues to try tearing Alec apart. Alec catches Justin's left hand raising up, realizing that Justin is about to slash him to death. "Goddammit! Justin!" Alec yells, but Justin's human conscious is too far down. Just as Alec is about to be slashed to death by Justin, Scott barely reaches his Betas and knocks Justin off of Alec.

Adding a bit of his Alpha strength that he held back, Scott forcefully pushes Justin to the wall hard, Justin gnashing and snarling at Scott, trying to break free from Scott's grip.

With just enough time and energy, Scott roars at Justin with authority and for obedience.

"JUSTIN!" Scott's Alpha red eyes intensely flare up while he roars Justin's name. The roar manages to snap Justin back to himself, his fearsome and angry look switch to a shock and scared look in his beastly face. Scott breaks his grip before Justin frantically crawls back in shock from the roar, his human conscious fully emerging back, albeit still in his werewolf form, his eyes, however, have revert back to his human blue eyes.

Justin pants for a moment, trying to recover from the shock, feeling as though he was woken up by a cold splash of water. He feels himself completely covered in sweat, his grey shirt having some tears and slashes around the chest and abdomen area, with some bloodstains. He looks back up at Scott and Alec, having gotten up earlier, but slightly limping when he went to them. Justin notices the two are panting and look pretty beaten up, bruised, and slashed. He looks down at his hands, covered with bits of blood and his werewolf claws still protruding out of his hands as shame and distraught comes flooding into Justin.

"W-What happened...? Did I hurt anyone?"

Scott and Alec sigh in exhaustion as they collapse down on the floor, sitting.

"Not too serious, at least. Even though you almost slashed me to death."

And then guilt overcomes Justin, realizing he almost killed someone in just his second full moon.

Justin looks back up as he stares at Scott's and Alec's exhausted and defeated faces, with Scott's face having a hint of horror, which meant that something happened along the line during Justin's full moon werewolf frenzy that got Scott looking terrified, which he hides it pretty well, but Justin can see through it. It dreads and worries Justin all the more.

_It's only been my second full moon and I almost killed someone..._

* * *

The three went back to the motel, all exhausted from tonight's full moon. On the bright side of things, Justin didn't escape the warehouse and didn't hurt or kill anyone out there, so it's something for the three to feel grateful for. Unfortunately, they're all still shaken up Justin's violent full moon outburst.

As Justin goes inside their motel room, Scott tells him he'll be right back to check on Alec, who was instead walking back to the motel since Scott and Justin took the motorcycle.

"Justin, I'll be right back. I'm just gonna look for Alec."

"Ok..." Justin mumbles, feeling weak after what had happened earlier that night as he lets himself fall on the bed, staring up blankly at the ceiling. Scott gives a worried and sad look for a moment before he proceeds to exit the room and close the door behind him.

Just as he's about to go check on Alec to look for him, Scott turns to see Alec already next to him, his hands on the balcony railings, leaning on his left leg as he's still pretty injured from the fight earlier.

"Alec, you alright?" Scott sighs as he goes to Alec to check on him, when he sees a glimpse of Alec's face, it had a very grim look.

"Yeah, I'm good alright." Alec huffs sarcastically, which tells Scott that Alec is the complete opposite of feeling alright.

"You're healing?" Scott asks in concern as he tries to check on Alec, who slightly winces in pain from Scott's touch. "I'm fine. Just it'll take a while..." said Alec.

"I know. You should be fine later."

Alec turns to look at Scott with a glare, which is what Scott doesn't expect.

"He almost fucking killed me."

"I know, Alec." Scott tries to keep each other level-headed as they've been through a rough night.

"We've never dealt this kind of situation before."

"No shit, Scott. This never has been supposed to be so bad to the point we would nearly get ourselves killed, especially when the mantra didn't work. What the fuck was that?!"

"I don't know. It should've worked. The mantra should've been able to help calm Justin's mind." Scott begins to question in disbelief as how did the Buddhist mantra not work with Justin.

"Well, it didn't, Scott."

"It REALLY should've worked, Alec." Scott turns at Alec with a serious face.

"It worked on Liam. Justin was like Liam, pretty short-tempered, in fact, his short-temper isn't as bad as Liam's. Which is why I'm really confused right now as to why it didn't work for Justin."

"What the fuck is up with that guy? Knowing what's the meaning behind the mantra, could Justin have done something a lot worse than Liam's spontaneous violent outbursts?" Alec asks suspiciously about Justin, questioning about how Justin is and how it affects Justin's werewolf abilities.

"I don't know."

"Seriously? You guys have been together for one month and you still don't know about Justin?"

"He hasn't opened up much about himself yet." Scott sighs in frustration.

"How can we still trust him, Scott? How the fuck can we help him if he ain't gonna be open with us?!" Alec glares at Scott, the frustration growing.

"As much as we can, Alec!" Scott yells at Alec, thankfully no one else is around to hear them arguing. Scott takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself for a moment before he says to Alec.

"As much as we can. We just need to be patient with Justin. He'll open up with us eventually."

"And if he doesn't?" Alec eyes at Scott, questioning him just how far Scott can really go in believing in Justin, who hasn't opened up with them for a month.

"What if he doesn't and the next full moon, when we have no clue what the fuck is up with Justin to help him, he's gonna get someone killed. For fuck's sake, he almost killed me! We barely stoped him tonight!"

Alec looks at Scott with a hurt in his eyes.

"A fucking homeless junkie, who you saved, almost killed your Beta, Scott."

"He's my Beta, Alec." Scott frowns at Alec, who frowns back at his Alpha.

"So am I, Scott! And I've been with you for five years while for him, you only know him for one month!"

Scott had no more words to say, him and Alec already too tired to continue arguing before Alec says the last words to each other.

"We can't trust and be patient with him for too long, Scott. Maybe you, but you gotta do something with Justin or he's gotta go."

While Scott and Alec were arguing outside, unbeknowst to them, Justin was listening to their arguement the whole time with his werewolf hearing while he continues staring blankly at the ceiling. His eyes were welling up as his guilt and shame grow worse hearing them argue about him. Justin shuts his eyes out to stop himself from letting the tears break down. However, Alec was right about Justin.

Justin hasn't opened up with them for over a month and he had lost control of himself once again and almost killed Alec. They don't know Justin well enough to help him figure out how to keep himself sane and in control during the full moon. Alec has the right to be pissed off right now at Justin.

Once again, Justin has fucked up again.

And it's clear now that their trust in Justin, especially from Alec, have dwindled because of tonight's full moon.

After arguing, Alec huffs out in frustration and leaves the motel, going for another long walk for Alec to cool down.

Scott only looks on at Alec, a defeat and tired look in his eyes, before he disappears into the city streets. It had not been the first time he was called out for trusting too much, for trusting everyone. The last time he completely trusted someone who he doesn't really know in his pack, that person had torn the pack apart and backstabbed him and his friends.

He worries for a moment if Justin would turn out to be like Theo before, if Justin would backstabbed and ruin everyone in his pack. Hell it already is happening with Alec.

But then, Scott had spent his time with Justin the longest at least and had been keeping a close eye on him. So far, Justin hasn't done anything suspicious and malicious, no sign of him planning anything suspicious behind him. And sensing from Justin, Scott knows well that Justin is really just a homeless junkie boy he had found in a dark alley. A pretty suspicious place to come from, but Scott can tell Justin isn't like any of those fucked up junkies and any troublemakers.

Justin's really just a homeless kid who he has saved, nothing else.

Despite tonight, Scott will do everything he can to help Justin. It terrified Scott that no methods have worked so far to help Justin subdue himself, but he'll won't give up on him easily. Whatever Justin has done in the past that could be worse that Liam's I.E.D. outbursts, Scott doesn't care of what Justin may have done, for he'll do everything he can to help Justin.

He sighs out of irritation and exhaustion before he enters back to their motel room, he checks on Justin, who's lying down, his eyes closed, but Scott can notice Justin is still awake.

"You alright, Justin?"

Justin's eyes open and he look at Scott for a moment before, with a despondent look on his face, turns away to face at the other side, away from Scott, feeling too shame and guilty to look at his Alpha.

"I almost killed Alec..."

Scott sighs, "Yeah... You-uh...almost did..."

Scott sits on the bed beside Justin as he holds him by the shoulder, but Justin doesn't turn around. Scott doesn't mind.

"But you didn't kill him, so it's fine."

"How the fuck is it fine? I almost killed your Beta, Scott. And it's my fault."

"It's not your fault, Justin. It's not your fault none of the methods work, not the mantra, and you couldn't find your anchor..."

"You're going to be alright, Justin. We'll still help you, in whichever way possible."

"And what makes you say that? How the hell could you still trust me?" Justin turns a bit to glance at Scott, a discerned at Scott.

"My thoughts about you haven't changed. You're still good, Justin. Nothing can really change how I think of you. You really just need help, Justin." Scott tries to give reassurance to Justin.

"As I said before, you got this. I'll won't give up on you."

Justin blinks, his eyes pondering for a moment before he turns back from Scott, it doesn't seem to completely convince him, but he settles down in the least.

"Ok..." Justin mutters as he decides to bring up the blankets over him, wanting to cover himself from the world as he tries to sleep.

Scott stares at Justin for a moment, concerned, but eventually let's go of Justin. He goes around the bed to check on Justin. It didn't take too long for Justin to fall asleep. Scott smiles sadly as he goes and tugs the blanket a bit for Justin to properly snooze in.

It's been a rough night for them, but Scott won't give up on Justin easily.

* * *

_Justin wakes up in a small dim hallway, the light very weak to properly illuminate the whole room. At the end of the hallway, he sees a door frame, no door but the door frame._

_He slowly walk to the empty door frame, the room inside completely dark as he could feel himself swell up in dread and nervousness inside him. He should've stopped, but his body feels like a mind of its own, not listening to Justin's plead to stop and not enter that dark room when he really has no idea what's inside._

_He eventually enters the dark room and there, he sees what room he has just entered._

_And the sight horrifies him and makes his stomach turn in nausea._

_He's in Jessica's bedroom._

_Covered in blood and gore._

_With Bryce, his body completely mangled and torn, on the right side of the room. His dead wide eyes staring up at Justin._

_And in the other end of the corner, a dark figure sitting on top of Jessica's bloody and slashed corpse on the bed, the figure gnashing and slashing on Jessica's dress and dead body. Justin stares down in horror looking at Jessica's dead eyes for a moment when the figure senses someone else is with him inside the room and swiftly turns around with an animalistic look on his face._

_An animalistic look._

_On Justin's face._

_The other Justin stares down at Justin, his werewolf piercing yellow eyes baring down intensely on his human greenish blue eyes._

_Justin's breath hitches as werewolf Justin slowly gets out of Jessica's bed and stands up, a dark and evil grin slowly forming on his beastly face._

_"Hey, Foley. Wanna have a little fun with your buddies." he playfully calls Justin out with a dark tone._

_Terrified at his werewolf self, Justin quickly turns around and attempts to run away from him. But he only barely made it out of the room when werewolf Justin grabs Justin by the ankle and Justin falls on the floor before getting himself dragged forcefully back inside._

_He screams as he's thrown back at the end of the bedroom, past the curtains, and slammed his back against the wall._

_He grimaces in pain before he looks to his right to see someone, which horrifies him more._

_It's Hannah._

_Lying lifelessly on the floor with dead glassy eyes._

_And her wrists cut open, bleeding profoundly on the floor._

_Justin pants with wide eyes of horror as he turns to see werewolf Justin already facing him in front of his face, growling. He cowers back from his dark self, but is nowhere else to run as his dark self snarls at him._

_"You killed them, Justin. You killed them."_

_Without warning, his clawed hand rips out Justin's heart._

_Justin sobs and chokes at the sight of his own heart completely ripped out of him, feeling as though his own soul has been ripped out of him, leaving him a hollow and empty shell of himself._

_He collapses and blacks out before his dark self sneers at him._

_"And now I'm killing you."_

* * *

Justin wakes up startled and agitated in the middle of the night. He scrambles around the dark room for a moment as he manages to calm himself.

The nightmare he just had is worse than before, having went from a fucked up version of his guilt-trip memories to having to deal with himself, completely fucked up. Showing how much Justin loathes himself. How much Justin is scared of himself now. For hurting people.

Justin sighs back down in relief as he turns to check on Scott and Alec, in the least, Justin's startled awakening didn't disturb and wake them up. So he lies back down and stares up at the ceiling, feeling restless now as he begins to go into his train of thought.

Despite deciding to turn a new leaf for himself, trying to start with a clean slate and trying to forget his fucked up past, apparently it still manages to catch up on Justin, worse than before.

It worries him worse as he thinks back on his second full moon and his recent nightmare he had experienced just now.

It didn't take long until Justin sneaks into the bathroom and shoots himself up with heroin, just to get away from the pain and suffering from his past, his nightmare, and actions from his second full moon.

Get away from them as far away as possible.

And hide the fact that he's scared that he maybe becoming worse than before despite everything he's been doing to be better.

And him being a werewolf isn't really helping at all so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small hint for the next chapter (it'll be another 1 month time jump): Justin is gonna go on a little trip with Scott and Alec.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


	8. Visiting Beacon Hills

_One month later_

Nothing else eventful had happened to Justin since his second full moon. Although Justin felt slightly more distant from Scott and Alec. Especially Alec as his trust for Justin had dwindled. Although nothing happened between him and Alec since then as Alec is still focusing on his own business, Justin can sense the animosity from Alec. Not that Justin could blame Alec for the hostility now since he almost killed Alec out of blood-thirst, whether from the influence from the full moon or not, but a lot more justifiable that Alec isn't really trusting Justin as he and Scott have no idea, until now, what's up with Justin.

All they know about Justin in the past two months is that he's just some fucked-up homeless kid (and potentially a junkie, which Scott and Alec assume about Justin due to his peculiar scent that they smelled with their werewolf scent.)

Although, again, they can only assume, not like they saw Justin go high at all.

Which is why Alec, despite his hostility against Justin, only stayed silent, especially when he knows that accusing Justin for something very suspicious is something unnecessary to not just himself, but Scott as well. It doesn't help his relationship with Scott is currently strained since Justin's second full moon. Alec would rather not risk putting his foot down and make anything worse for him and Scott, especially when Justin, so far, has not showed any signs of intending any trouble.

But as what Stiles had said before at some point, which he learned from his dad, if he's sure he's guilty, then all he must do is wait. Guilty people will eventually make a mistake.

Not that Alec thinks that Justin is guilty and really capable of doing trouble and backstabbing him and Scott, but he believes that Justin will eventually slip up that would reveal who he really is, what the hell is up with him. When he and Scott find out about Justin, whether it'll help Justin or give Scott a reason to do something about Justin, whether to kick him out of the pack or probably kill him (like that would happen when someone like Scott McCall is involved), Alec doesn't care, rather he just wants to make sure there won't be any trouble that's caused by Justin. For now, Alec can only stay by side, busy himself with his own business with his future, and keep a close eye on Justin.

While Alec is silently very hostile of Justin, Scott is the opposite.

Being the ingenuous and easily trusting person that he is, Scott still continues caring Justin, believing that Justin has no malicious and suspicious intentions. Which is a lot more believable now as Justin had been with the pack for two months now and other than his second full moon, Justin had done no ill will against Scott and Alec. Although his relationship with Justin had not grown much despite the two months he and Justin having spent a lot together, from work to their training. In fact, Scott can still feel that he and Justin are still distant from each other. And it worries him as he still has no idea what is up with Justin.

It really has been two months and Justin still hasn't really opened up about himself to Scott and Alec. Scott begins to have a benefit of a doubt about Justin, especially after Justin's second full moon. If Justin doesn't open up with Scott, Scott would be completely helpless in helping Justin learn to control himself and after their experience in the full moon, it's clear that Justin is becoming too dangerous at this point and Scott starts to reconsider Alec's concern regarding Justin.

Although so far, Justin, despite not willing to open himself up to them, has been showing no intention of causing harm, rather wanting to be better, and feeling fine. So for Scott, it wouldn't really be bad to give Justin some more time to make himself feel comfortable and open enough in his pack to be able to share his issues and struggles to Scott. But at the same time, Scott really hopes it'll be before the next full moon. If by the next full moon, Justin doesn't mention of his issues and things go haywire from Justin, it'll really be the time Scott will have to put his foot down and really question Justin about himself.

Scott knows full well he can't be too forgiving and patient any longer for Justin. He had suffered severe consequences because of how he easily trusts people, how he just trusts everyone.

Now, Scott is hoping that his trip with Justin and Alec will help really ease up Justin.

It was around the beginning of March when Scott received a message from his mom, inviting him as well as Alec (not knowing about Justin yet) to a family reunion that will come up in a couple of days, at Beacon Hills, in the McCall House. Scott takes this as an opportunity to introduce Justin to others. So far, it was only Chris who's aware of the new member in the McCall Pack. He needs to take it gradually, not feeling too ready to just reveal Justin to all of his friends. For now, Scott is alright with his mom knowing about Justin. One at a time.

Knowing his mom, Scott feels confident she'll be pretty welcoming of Justin, and hopefully it'll make Justin more at ease and open enough with them.

* * *

"So, how long exactly are we gonna be in Beacon Hills?" Justin continues packing his stuff in his gym bag, fixing them while also making sure his gear is very well hidden.

"Just for a week." Scott finishes up fixing the rest of his clothes and things in his bag before turning to check on Justin to see if he finished packing.

"Is this all, Justin?"

"Yeah, everything's all packed for me."

"Alright. Come on, let's bring the rest of our things into the van." Scott and Justin grab their bags and exit their motel room and head to the mobile clinic, where Alec had already packed his bag in the back.

"You already checked if you forget anything, Alec?" Scott asks.

"No. Already double checked, so good to go."

"Alright, I'll just head to the counter for check-out." Scott proceeds to head over to get themselves checked-out from the motel as Justin and Alec place the rest of their things in the van.

"You excited to go to Beacon Hills?" Alec unexpectedly asks Justin casually, it had been a while since the two had actually chat casually. Last time they did was just 2 days before Justin's second full moon. How Justin had actually miss being on Alec's good side.

"I guess, yeah. Although, isn't it just some town?"

"Not gonna lie, yeah it's just a town." Alec huffs as he and Justin sit and wait for Scott to return. "If you think it's just a town, what is it you're excited about then, Justin?"

Justin shrugs, "I guess—it's cause it's Scott's hometown and it would be pretty cool to look around at his hometown. It's all I could think of to excited for."

"Hmm... Well, that's a fair enough reason to be excited."

The two are silent for a moment before Justin speaks up again.

"Listen. Uh—Alec... I—just wanna let you know—I'm sorry. You know—about last month?"

Alec didn't say a word and just shrugs blankly.

"It's whatever."

"Hey, dude. I really mean it. Ok? I really do."

"I know." Alec turns to Justin, giving Justin a skeptical look in his eyes. "But if this shit happens again and you don't say anything about yourself, he'll won't let you pass."

"He?" Justin feels perturbed by Alec's warning.

"Scott. Scott is very forgiving and patient, but he knows when to stop. And after your little werewolf full moon frenzy, Scott will definitely put his foot down if this shit happens again. And while Scott is a pretty caring guy, don't give him a reason to kick you out of this pack."

 _Well fuck me cause I have more than one reason he should kick me out._ thought Justin, but doesn't say it and instead replies to Alec with a simple "Ok". He feels his chest go heavy from Alec's warning just as Scott returns from the counter, having already check-out.

"Hey guys, you all good?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Alright. Justin? You ok?"

"Uh—yeah, I am. I'm good."

"Alright." Scott proceeds to head over to the driver seat while Justin and Alec stand up.

"Alec, you wanna sit with Scott? I think you should sit with him, it's been a while since you-"

"I'll pass, Justin. Thanks." Alec proceeds to go sit at the back of the van, but Justin follows him, feeling concerned.

"Justin, really, I'm fine just sitting here alright." Alec huffs in annoyance.

"Alec-"

"Dude, just sit with Scott, alright. I don't care. I don't really need to sit with him right now."

Justin doesn't push it any further and goes to move to the front of the van, feeling bad and guilty.

Alec isn't saying it, but it's clear that he and Scott are still not really in cool terms right now. And he feels it's his fault that he caused their relationship to strain.

Justin sits on the front seat with Scott as he starts up the van and they drive out of the motel parking and head their way to Beacon Hills.

The drive wouldn't take too long, as it's a 2-3 hour drive from Oakland to Beacon Hills.

As they enter the highway, Justin looks out of the window to see bright clear California sky gleaming over them as One For The Team's "Best Supporting Actor" begins playing on the radio. Having left around the morning, it'll be around afternoon when they arrive at Beacon Hills.

* * *

Hours have passed since they left Oakland. The trio had made a stop first for a quick lunch over an hour in their drive to Beacon Hills. Other than that, nothing much had happened between the three other than Scott having a small discussion with Justin and Alec their plans on their visit to Beacon Hills, with Justin being his first time going to Beacon Hills. It only made Justin feel all the more nervous. All the more anxious. Anxious of how Scott's mom will think of him.

While Justin already knows Chris, it isn't enough to tone down his anxiety of meeting Melissa. He's heard about her from Scott once in a while, but to personally know her, he doesn't exactly know what to expect of how Scott's mom would be like. His experiences of mothers haven't been so great.

His own mom being a fucked up junkie with an endless row of asshole and fucked up boyfriends who doesn't care of her own son's well-being, which really says it in his five months of having ran away from Evergreen.

And Bryce's mom, while not like his mom nor her asshole boyfriends, is indifferent of Justin. In the least, Justin would rather be with her than with his mom. She'd provide and support Justin's needs, although cause that Bryce insists her to since he's his best friend (before).

And then Hannah's mom and Jessica's mom, they weren't so fond of Justin either. And for Justin, it's likely that they dislike him even more now when Hannah did what she did and when he left Jessica to be raped.

If every mom he's met so far would only see Justin as good for nothing, a troublemaker, dead weight, a pain in the ass, how would it be any different with Melissa?

 _How would it be any different...?_ Justin stares out at the window despondently at the afternoon sun that's gleaming in the blue sky, yet is now within hours of about to set. Justin tries to mask and drown down his anxiety. The thought of taking a shot passed in Justin's mind, but he brushes it aside as he can't when he's seated right next to the Alpha. If he were human, Justin would have a difficult time not thinking about shooting himself with drugs as the addicted craving would nag Justin in his mind so badly. Every time he feels himself craving, he'd waste no time to shoot himself up, mostly to level himself, although he'd get high if otherwise. In short, Justin's legs would be fidgeting very badly if he chooses to ignore that voice in his head.

But that nagging voice is gone now ever since Justin turned, making it easier to keep control of his anxiety to the point he isn't fidgeting his legs, but with the con being that voice had been replaced by an even worse one, one that's actually menacing and malicious. While he wouldn't hear that voice in his head everyday like with his cravings, whenever he does feel it, he'd be feeling dreadful, scared, wishing he could push it away. How Justin wishes to never hear that voice in his head again.

"You doing ok, Justin?" Justin comes out of his pool of thoughts from Scott calling him, Justin not sure how long has he has been swimming in his thoughts since.

"I'm fine." said Justin with a flat tone, trying to hide his anxiety from Scott.

Unfortunately, Scott glances at Justin with a raised eyebrow, seeing past Justin's lie.

"If you're fine, I wouldn't be sensing anything from you."

"What are you talking about?" Justin tries to dodge Scott.

"You do remember werewolves can smell chemosignals to know what someone is feeling, do you Justin?"

Justin doesn't reply back to Scott. Scott has trapped Justin in the corner, nowhere to run now. He silently huffs and sulks back into his seat while he takes a quick glance at the back to check on Alec, who's napping peacefully at the back. Seeing him napping in peace makes Justin wish he really insisted Alec to sit with Scott so Scott wouldn't catch Justin feeling anxious.

"How's Alec?" Scott asks in concern, having noticed Justin glancing at the back.

"He's–He's asleep. Just napping..." Justin exhales deeply as he stares back at the highway they're rolling on.

Scott nods in reply and the two remain silent for a moment. Scott can sense Justin's anxiety and it's been distracting for Scott, obvious that Justin isn't really good at hiding it just as much as learning control. He'd teach Justin how to inhibit his scent at one point, but for now, he's in Scott's radar because of the full moon last month. Whether Justin wouldn't like it or not, Scott has to keep him in check, make sure he's ok and he'll won't go on an out of control killing spree.

After taking a moment to figure out how to talk to Justin, knowing that Justin isn't in a mood to open up about it, but he has to do something for Justin so he'd be ok, Scott finally speaks up.

"What's bothering you, Justin?" his tone sounding concern and careful when he asked Justin.

Justin shifts in his seat in discomfort, feeling his insides tighten as Scott has now already trapped him in the corner, feeling more nervous than before now. Scott senses the anxiety grow in Justin, not surprised that his question is going to make Justin feel more anxious, but he needs to check on Justin, want to help Justin.

"It's ok, Justin. You're–not in trouble–in fact, you're ok. I'm just–concern, that's all. If there's something bothering you right now, you can tell me. There's nothing to be afraid of, Justin."

Justin sighs and takes a moment to ponder for moment before mustering up the courage to speak up what's bothering him.

"I'm just nervous..."

"What are you nervous about? Is it the town? My mom?"

"Everything." Justin turns to Scott. "This whole visit. I'm–I'm nervous of–how this visit will go and–your mom."

"You're worried about my mom?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm–worried about how she'll think of me. More so if she sees me as some fucked up troublemaker."

Scott glances at Justin with a frown.

"I highly doubt that, Justin. I mean, she doesn't know you yet, yeah. But seeing you, I doubt my mom will think of you as a troublemaker, and more so if she knows about the fact you were homeless."

"Wouldn't she be skeptical of me when knows about me being homeless before?"

"Not gonna lie, she would, especially since she'd be worried of my well-being, considering I almost died like one time when someone I trusted backstabbed me."

Justin looks even less convinced by Scott's reassurance when he mentioned it.

"What if I am...? What if–I'd backstabbed you?"

"Are you actually planning and want to backstab me?" Scott glances back at Justin with a raised eyebrow, his seriousness in his question bearing out from his eyes at Justin.

Justin slightly falters with fear, yet with honesty and assurance.

"No. I don't. I don't really want to, especially with what you and Alec have done for me. I don't want to hurt you guys..."

Scott looks at Justin with a small smile.

"Then you won't be a backstabber, Justin. If you had, you wouldn't be here with us right now, alive and well."

The response to Justin, while comforting for a moment, only made Justin feel more uneasy. For the thing with Justin Foley, he is a backstabber. He backstabbed two girls so badly that one felt humiliated, depressed, and killed herself while the other feels extremely traumatized.

Justin only gives Scott a nod, not sure what to say that would be truthful of how he feels while also making sure Scott wouldn't notice that Justin might be hiding more about himself. Scott catches the slightly more uneasiness from Justin, but gratefully to Justin, Scott was thinking something else about what Justin's anxiety all about.

"My mom will like you, Justin. Especially from the looks of you."

"From the looks of me?" Justin frowns in confusion.

"Especially with that look you're giving me, you look like a lost little puppy."

Justin gives a small laugh, feeling his cheeks slightly blushing. "She has a thing with lost little puppies?"

"Not really. I mean, you're not the first who looks like that. My first Beta, he also looks like a lost little puppy."

"So what about him?"

"Well..." Scott sucks in his breath, feeling awkward and wrong to mentioned it to Justin, but he has to be honest with him. "He almost killed me one time and my mom didn't like him for that."

Mentioning that definitely made Justin's face fall. "He–He did...?"

"Yeah... He...He did..." Scott glances back at Justin, trying to reassure him, "But now, he's doing good. And my mom already got over it. She's pretty much ok with him, now."

"I almost killed you, guys..."

"I know... And it's not your fault, Justin. The full moon has gotten to you."

"But you're still having a benefit of a doubt about me, do you?"

Scott gets taken aback by Justin's response, while he doesn't really expect it, he's also not wrong that Scott has a benefit of a doubt about Justin. He knows full well that Justin isn't completely being honest about himself. Although at the same time, Justin doesn't look like he's planning something malicious. But then again, Justin needs to be completely open about himself to Scott so he could help him. Otherwise, Justin might just end up spilling blood all over the place. And it's something Scott doesn't want to deal with, especially when they're trying to keep everything quiet and not bring attention to the supernatural that is trying to stay hidden.

Nevertheless, Scott still chooses to believe in Justin. But he knows when to put his foot down when things go wary.

"Kinda. But, like I said earlier, you're not in trouble, Justin. We just want to help you."

Justin nods at Scott understandingly, "Ok..."

Seeing as Justin's anxiety, while slightly smaller than before, hasn't completely been washed away, Scott figures out an idea for Justin.

"If you're still feeling nervous about meeting my mom, we can go around Beacon Hills first. Maybe have some fresh air, look around my hometown, show you the places I grew up in. Maybe to ease you up and help you feel familiar of the town, get to know my hometown at least."

"Wouldn't they be waiting too long for us?"

"I'll text them we'll just drop by a few places we need to go and we'll just arrive home right before dinner. So don't worry, I got that covered. I'm just concern for you, dude. It's all up to you. Do you want to go around Beacon Hills first before we go to my home at dinner?"

Justin ponders for moment, taking in consideration of the offer Scott's giving him. He'd feel guilty if he prolongs their arrival, but at the same time, he doesn't feel completely ready to meet Melissa. Eventually, Justin decides to take the offer.

"Yeah... I'd...I'd like that..."

"Alright, then. No problem, dude. We can take as much time as we can to get to know Beacon Hills. Of course, before we have to get my home before dinner. It'll be–fun. I promise you."

"I know." Justin gives a small smile of thankfulness, "Thanks..."

"Again, no problem, dude." Scott returns the smile at Justin with comfort and assurance.

It didn't take long for the three to finally arrive the highway exit to Beacon Hills. The moment they exit the highway, turn through an intersection and a couple of turns, they're met with a small road passing through a forested area, with the sun nearly beginning to set and the sky already turning into a mix of bright blue and orange, yet the sunlight still shines through the quiet road and forest.

Justin looks around the passing forest they're driving through, it doesn't look too bright and beautiful, but at the same time, not ominous and unsettling. Nothing but just a normal wooded forest that the lonely road is passing through.

"Are we near?" Justin asks.

"Yep. We're almost there." Scott begins to feel a sense of sentimentality seeing the grey forest that's meant to show that you're about to enter Beacon Hills. A lot had happened in his hometown since the night he was bitten, although he never expected that they'd deal with an Alpha pack, a corrupted Druid which is the Darach, a group of Oni Ninjas, an evil dark fox spirit that's the Nogitsune, Berserkers, a dead pool, supernatural scientists known as the Dread Doctors, chimeras, the dreaded and infamous Beast of Gevaudan, an army of ghostly cowboys that are the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt, and an ancient shapeshifter known as the Anuk-Ite.

And despite all the insane and wild supernatural happenings that kept coming, he and his friends still manage to live through high school until they graduated. Well sadly, not all of them like Allison...

But what's past has passed already, this is their lives now.

Scott.

Stiles.

Lydia.

The rest of the pack and their friends along the way.

This is their life now. Even though everything has been quiet since the war against Monroe had been stopped, their past will forever haunt them, especially the friends and allies they've lost along the way.

And now, this will be Justin's life.

Scott glances at Justin, who is lost in wonder of the grey forest he's watching pass through them. He eyes at Justin with a sad look. He never exactly wants this life for Justin.

To spend the rest of his life dealing with his werewolf instincts, keeping them in check for every second of everyday, just to make sure he doesn't hurt and kill someone.

To go running for his life if ever he's being hunted by a group of werewolf hunters who could still be out there who would still see them as nothing but mere supernatural monsters to take down.

To worry about the well-being of the people he holds close (if he ever has anyone) and keep his werewolf self and the entire supernatural a secret to them until the day he dies.

He never wants to give Justin this kind of life.

But he had no choice...

Justin was dying...

He was all alone...

And they were in borrowed time...

He wished that there were any other possible options they could do to save Justin without having to go for the drastic route of turning him, giving him the life he never asked for. The life he would never want to live through. Which he is pretty certain about as Justin had moments in his training and their small chat together at times where he complained of just how hard being a werewolf is, especially the part when he has trouble learning control. He can't blame Justin for that. Scott has been through that when he turned. During his sophomore year, right after he was bitten, Scott hated that he couldn't just live his high school life properly and the constant worry of losing control and killing anyone he sees, especially his love ones like Allison, Stiles, his mom, pretty much everyone.

 _Hell. I did lose Allison. Fuck me. Fuck my life. Fuck everything._ Scott scoffs at himself. Allison's death will forever grieve him. And he wholeheartedly hopes that Justin won't go through the same thing that Scott did.

He doesn't know if Justin had lost someone already, but if he hasn't, he hopes it will be kept that way. Justin doesn't need to go through that type of shit in his life.

And especially, Justin's life is least better than theirs, no such crazy supernatural happening or serious event that would involve the supernatural and/or the pack has occurred since and it's better this way. Justin should not have any interferences that will disrupt his life even more.

Scott knows Justin only needs to learn to control his werewolf abilities and live his life normally, especially since he was homeless and now he's part of his pack. Justin is Scott's responsibility, just as much as his own pack.

It's all Justin only needs to handle right now. It's all Justin only needs to worry right now.

Scott sighs as he focuses back on the open road, where eventually, he and Justin spot the sign they were expecting to see after a long while in the open road.

"Here we are, Justin." Scott gives a small smile at Justin, "Welcome to Beacon Hills."

Right when Scott and Justin turn back at the road, they catch a deer that's in the middle of the road, right in front of them.

"Scott!"

"Oh shit!" Scott curses at himself and steps on the brakes, the van screeching to an abrupt stop.

Thankfully, they didn't hit the deer.

They take a moment to breath before Scott glares at the deer in front of them with his werewolf eyes, which makes the deer quickly scurry away.

"Fuck. You alright, Justin?" Scott turns to check on Justin if he may have hit his head when they had to abruptly stop.

"No. I'm fine. I'm good. Didn't hit my head hard."

"Ok."

"What happened?" Alec appears behind them, looking between Scott and Justin with a confused look. Alec fell off when Scott stepped on the breaks, which woke him up.

"There was a deer. We almost hit it. Thankfully stepped on the brakes on time. You alright, Alec?"

"Well—I fell off when you hit the brakes so suddenly."

"I'm really sorry, Alec." Scott gives his Beta an apologetic look.

"It's fine. Whatever. My head's fine." Alec shrugs as he settles back to his seat.

"You sure you're alright, dude?" Scott checks on Alec one more time.

"Yeah. I'm doing fine, Scott. It's ok... Are we almost at Beacon Hills yet?"

"Actually we are already in Beacon Hills, we just drove past the sign. Although, before we head to my house, we'll just pass by a few places until dinner."

"Um—why?

"So Justin can get to know my hometown, give him a chance to check out the town."

"Oh. Well—ok then. Might as well then." Alec frowns for a moment, but drops it and shrugs.

Justin shoots a concern look at Scott, "Maybe we should just go to your house, dude..."

"No, Justin. It's fine. Alec doesn't mind. It's just something he didn't expect." Scott reassures Justin.

"Besides, aren't you still nervous about it?"

"I mean yeah, I'm still nervous. But it's not as bad as earlier." Scott senses otherwise, he can still feel the same anxiety from Justin. He's not wrong though, it's not as bad as earlier, but it's still there, still prodding Justin's mind, troubling him.

"Doesn't seem like, dude. Don't worry, my mom, Alec, and Chris doesn't mind waiting till dinner. Gotta need you to feel comfortable by familiarizing the places in the town. Again, it's fine, Justin."

Justin huffs out, feeling that there isn't exactly any point of arguing with Scott about going around Beacon Hills or just go straight to Scott's home. Scott still insists, so Justin couldn't say no to it. He wouldn't want to be rude, especially on the day of meeting Melissa.

"Ok..." said Justin. "Let's go..."

"Alright." Scott steps on the gas and they continue driving down the open road.

When they reach a turn, Justin can see the cliff view of the whole town of Beacon Hills, the sunset already shining over the black valley mountain and the entire town shining with its city lights decorating across the town and valley.

It's a beautiful sight to see for Justin, who's smiling like he has entered a whole different world.

"Do you love the view, Justin?" Scott catches Justin smiling, feeling happy for him.

"Yeah... It's fucking beautiful."

As they drive down to the town, Scott drives past and sees a cemetery on his left just some miles before an intersection they'll be reaching. The feeling of lament inside him for a moment.

Scott will visit there later, alone.

In the mean time, Scott needs to focus on the trip and be an Alpha for Justin and Alec.

* * *

Scott first drives by and show to Justin some notable spots of the town like the town square, some parks, a couple of stores, a mall, and especially, notable hang out places of Beacon Hills he, his friends, and the rest of the high schoolers would hang around whenever they're free, whether after school, the weekends, whatever party is happening. Nothing too special, just normal teenager lifestyle, from home to school to the rest of the town. But for Scott as well as his friends, they were places that hold memories to them.

Pretty much, the whole town of Beacon Hills is filled with memories for Scott and everyone. For a lot has happened in this supposed quiet and normal town.

Considering the fact it has "Beacon" in the name of the town.

Scott isn't completely knowledgeable of Nemeton, mostly knowing that the Nemeton is a sacred space used by Druids for their various rituals and its power is like a magnet that draws supernatural creatures to itself.

Like a beacon.

What Scott, Allison, and Stiles had done years ago, sacrificing themselves to save their parents, inevitably powering the Nemeton back up. From that moment on, their Nemeton sacrifice had changed everyone and everything. It had brought in more friends and allies, but also, at the same, it had brought in more enemies and threats. With each being more dangerous and deadlier after tackling each of them. Specifically, a lot of stuff had happened ever since Scott, Allison, and Stiles did their sacrificial ritual.

And now, for Scott, here he is now, trying to take care two young Betas, and showing Justin around the town that's supposed to be nothing special and quiet.

It's now already past 6pm, almost time for dinner.

Noticing the time, Scott knows it's time to show one more place to Justin, having saved the best for last in their little tour our Beacon Hills. The place where most of his as well as his friends' memories took place years ago.

"Alright, Justin. We're about to make one last stop in our little tour of Beacon Hills. Saving the best for last, especially since it should be the time most people head home after the day."

"What place would that be?"

Scott glances at Justin with a smile of sentimentality.

"My high school."

At just the mention of that, Justin looks at the front to see a couple of what looks to be small campus buildings emerging from their view.

The last stop to their Beacon Hills town tour...

Scott McCall's very own high school.

Beacon Hills High School.

Considering the time right now already about to be night, the high school isn't looking really bustling right now as majority of the students have already left.

"So this is your high school..."

"The one and only." Scott parks the van in one of the many vacant spots in the parking lot. "Since it's already almost night, most of the students right now have already left."

"Who'd still be there?" Justin asks.

"The athletes who are practicing, some students doing whatever extra credit work, make up quiz, tutor, teachers. Well, something every high school usually has."

Justin takes a moment to look out through the windshield the high school in front of him, "How's the reputation behind this high school?"

"Nothing too special, at least other than the school having gotten a bunch of incidents years ago when I was there."

"As in supernatural incidents?" Justin asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Kinda. Yeah." Scott shrugs.

"But other than that, Beacon High is pretty good. I mean, again, nothing too special, it's just like any other usual high schools in the world, can say it's a nice high school to be in though as person who studied and graduated from there."

Justin continues looking around the high school while also trying to get the vibe of how Beacon High is, feeling the aura.

"Do you wanna have a little school tour, Justin?"

Surprisingly enough, it took the words right out of Justin's mouth. "Yeah... I'd–want to." Justin slowly smiles in eagerness.

After feeling the vibe around Beacon High, Justin is certain that the high school, despite its abnormal and disruptive incidences the school had experienced in the past, is a pretty chill place.

Very unlike that of Liberty High, for its reputation, while it's not noticeable and is subtle to majority of the people, wasn't too bright, especially thanks to the jocks like Bryce. Even Justin took a part of that reputation. And Liberty High's reputation had only gotten darker when Hannah Baker took away her own life and left behind a box of tapes. The vibe of Liberty High was pretty toxic and unfriendly.

Unsurprisingly, Beacon High, for a school that's experienced a lot of abnormal and supernatural incidences, looks a lot more normal and sane than Liberty High, despite just being like any other normal high school, has a very toxic and unfriendly reputation. That school can fuck someone's life up and not give a crap about it, which had happened to Hannah.

"Cool. Let's go then."

"What about Alec?" Justin gestures to Alec at the back, who is still napping peacefully.

"We'll be back before he wakes up. Besides, he'll be ok." Scott opens his door and steps out of the van. " Come on, dude. Let's go."

"Alright, I'm coming." Justin opens his door and steps out as well before he and Scott shut the doors, albeit while making sure it won't be too loud enough to startle Alec awake from his nap.

Justin walks to Scott at the other side of the van and they look around the campus for a moment, the street lights, some school lights inside, and the electronic school billboard sign illuminating the high school.

"Let's go." Scott proceeds to the main entrance of the high school, with Justin following him.

They walk to the main entrance and Scott opens the door to the familiar school hallway he all too remembers very well, having walked through these halls along with his friends for years in high school. The school hallway is still lit with fluorescent lights hanging above the ceiling, though not a single soul, student and teacher, is in the halls right now.

"Welcome to Beacon High." Scott turns around to Justin with a welcoming gesture and a very cheery smile on his face. Justin feels amused by the gesture Scott gave him, pretty cheesy, but at the same time, it was very heartfelt. As they enter inside the campus, they begin to stroll through the empty lit school hall, where Scott begins his small school tour of his high school.

"So as you may guess, this is the school hallway. A pretty wide open space, so definitely, it has really good traffic since there's more space for students walk through the halls during free and busy times here in the school."

As Scott motions around the hallway to Justin to show how much good space his high school's halls has, he let's himself give a moment of flashbacks, the sense of nostalgia, sentimentality feeling him inside as he seeing himself as well as Stiles and the rest of his friends stroll through the halls. Hearing the voices of the past echo in his ears while witnessing himself and his friends stroll through the halls, living their high school lives while they're not busy dealing with the supernatural. How Scott misses their times together back then, especially with Stiles, now that they're busy living their lives after high school, college, and the war. Some of the people he knew like Allison, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Aiden, and Kira who have walked through these halls before, have come and gone during their high school lives, whether they moved away somewhere for reasons or have died.

A lot has really happened here in Beacon Hills...

"Another thing about these halls are that with its very open space, they're filled with memories. While there had been crazy or bad memories that happened here in these halls, there had been a lot of good memories here too."

"There were also some times where the school halls would be bloodstained or wrecked because of whatever supernatural event had been happening at the time, yet despite all that, these halls still have the same feeling of openness, the feeling–of being welcome inside the school with open arms." Scott giggles to himself silently, thinking how the hell is he saying those things, knowing they're very cheesy.

"I know it sounds pretty cheesy, but–"

"I don't." said Justin.

Scott gets taken aback by Justin's response.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean–it does sound cheesy as fuck..." Justin shrugs, "...but at the same time, it's not. In fact, I think it's cool."

 _Cause these halls are the total opposite of those of Liberty fucking High. Beacon High better than Liberty High by a fucking long shot._ thought Justin, but he doesn't really want to talk about Liberty and how fucked up the place is with Scott. He had only talked about his basketball, but not his high school that is Liberty High.

"Really...? Well—that's actually cool, dude... Thanks." Scott smiles.

"Yeah... Sure..." Justin gives a small cough before he speaks again, "Wanna continue the tour dude?"

"Oh yeah. Sure haha. This is just the beginning of our small tour. Gonna have to make it quick since it's almost dinner and mom and Chris are still waiting for us."

"Got it." Justin follows Scott as he begins his quick school tour.

Scott shows Justin around the school hallways, passing by each of the classrooms while Scott talks about Beacon High, with Justin glancing at some of the classroom window doors where he can either see a dark and empty classroom or a brightly lit classroom with some students and a teacher inside, whether it's detention, extra credit work, make up quiz, or whatever activity they're doing.

Scott then shows Justin the school library.

"And this is the school library. Since I'm no longer a student here since I graduated, I can't enter inside the library since I don't have a key card for the door anymore. But I can tell you it's pretty big, two floors to be exact, so you should be able to find whatever you need easily for whatever assignment you need for school."

"You still have your old key card? I mean, you still have it right?"

"Yeah. Just it's no longer part of the system since, again, I'm no longer studying here since I have graduated."

Scott feels bad for a moment, since he remembers the library is also the place where he, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, and Malia had their Senior Scribe at the beginning of their senior year in Beacon High. He would've wanted to show Justin he and his friends' initials that were signed in one of the library shelves upstairs, but again, he doesn't have access to the library anymore since he's no longer a student.

"Had a lot of—stuff happen there as well?" Justin asks.

"What stuff?" Scott asks in confusion.

"As in–supernatural stuff?"

Scott feels stupid not realizing what he meant, it would be obvious for him. "Ah yeah, a lot had happened inside the library. In fact, a lot has happened inside this school, as I have said earlier. From the school halls to the library, it's no doubt there had been a lot that happened here in Beacon High. The worst that happened here was when the Beast of Gevaudan wrecked havoc, having injured and killed innocent people. I couldn't forget the terrified screams shrieking among the halls when people were running away from the Beast, hiding from him."

"And yet, despite that and the shit that's happened, things really turned out ok here?"

"Yeah. Despite all that, things turned out good and well in the end. And especially now, with no other particular and serious supernatural thing happening since years, Beacon High along with Beacon Hills feels quiet and safe now."

"There's this term my druid, who's my boss back in high school when I was a part time assistant, like you and Alec, for him, who is a veterinarian. It's called "regression to the mean". Basically, after whenever something happened that was too bad or too good, it'll stop being too bad or too good and revert back to a more neutral place eventually."

"So how does it have to do with Beacon Hills?"

"At first, I wasn't too sure if it would apply to a town like this. At that time, it was such a dark time for me and my friends and I was at a very low point at the time. But after everything that's happened...I can firmly say that it is true, with how things are now here in Beacon Hills."

"Which should be a good thing, right?"

"Not gonna lie, it can be boring."

Justin laughs at the answer, can tell that Scott may have miss the action he and his friends have done in the past years.

"But yeah, it's good. No one is getting hurt. No one is getting in trouble. No one is causing trouble. It's good, and it's better this way. This town had gone through a lot of hell."

"Yeah. I can tell." Justin gives a small smile, having heard a lot of the good that's Beacon Hills from Scott, albeit, hiding the disappointed and sad feeling he has for Evergreen. Beacon Hills looks like it has handled a lot better in terms of shocking and scarring events that hit them than Evergreen.

Scott deeply breaths out air before he speaks up, "Anyway, back in our quick tour, time to show you a last couple of places."

Scott and Justin continue to stroll around the high school for Scott to pass by some last places to show to Justin before they have to get back to the van and head over to the McCall house for the reunion and dinner, particularly the extracurricular faculties the school has to offer, especially for sports.

They pass by an indoor pool, with Scott talking a bit about their swimming team, who are decent at best. They also pass by a basketball court, where Scott mentions to Justin that while the basketball team is also decent at best, they could use a really good basketball player like Justin. Scott also shows around the locker rooms (except for the girl's locker room cause only girls can enter obviously) to Justin.

And finally, they reach their last stop in their quick tour.

"And our final stop for our quick tour." Scott gestures at the open field that looks to be a field court.

"This is Beacon High's very own lacrosse field." As Scott gestures at the lacrosse field, which is brightly lit, Justin can clearly see that there are lacrosse players playing in the field with a couple of spectators sitting by the bleachers, which would likely be after school lacrosse practice.

It's the first time Justin sees lacrosse in action. Seeing the lacrosse players try to tackle each other out to take the ball, it's no doubt that lacrosse looks pretty similar to field hockey, except the players carry a small ball with a small net stick that is the lacrosse stick instead.

"So this is lacrosse?"

"The one and only." Scott smiles with a pride look on his face as he gestures at what is the crowned jewel of Beacon High. "And I used to be the top lacrosse players. I, myself, was the team captain of lacrosse team."

"Would that be because you're a werewolf?" Justin raises an eyebrow at the thought of Scott only managing to become team captain for his werewolf powers like easy peasy, somehow just skipping right up.

Scott chuckles at him knowing what Justin is thinking, "Not gonna lie, yeah. I was an asthmatic before I was bitten and turned. But even with werewolf powers, it takes more to be captain for the lacrosse team."

"Plus, I stopped playing for the team when I started focusing on my classes for graduation in my last months in senior high."

Justin looks at Scott with a neutral expression and shrugs, however respects Scott's lacrosse career in high school, "Hm. Fair enough."

"Oh my god. Is that one and only Scott McCall?" a girl's voice calls out at Scott out of nowhere and the two guys are met with a beautiful girl, her long brown hair curly, her shining skin brown, wearing a denim jacket with a white shirt under and jeans and a white and blue woven bracelet on her right wrist.

While Scott looks at her with an amused smile at the girl greeting them, Justin's face falls at the sight of her.

_Am I going fucking crazy right now? Am I having another fucking nightmare right now again?_

"Hey! Long time, no see! You're looking beautiful tonight." Scott gives the girl a high five before they have a short hug.

 _J-Jessica...?_ Justin's breathing shudders, feeling himself trembling at the sight of the girl, who looks way too much like Jessica.

Scratch that, who looks exactly like Jessica.

"How are you and Phoebe?" Scott asks.

"We're doing good. We're doing good in college right now. I'm just here watching some lacrosse plays. Kinda miss it. How about you? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm actually here in Beacon Hills for a family reunion with my mom and...stepdad..." Scott cringes inside at mentioning about Chris being his stepdad now.

"Although before I was going to my home, I was actually giving a new friend of mine a quick tour around Beacon Hills, Beacon High being our last stop before we head over to my home for the reunion."

"Nice. Is he new in town?"

"More like visiting since he's with me."

Justin can feel himself beginning to crumble inside. Everything about her is exactly like Jessica.

_It's fucking impossible. It can't be her, is she...?_

Justin looks down to the ground, trying to hide his face that's about to crumble, trying to put up a mask to make sure they wouldn't notice.

"Anyway, you wanna meet him? He's a pretty nice guy."

"Oh sure." Scott gestures Jessica to Justin as Justin looks up, his sad greenish blue eyes meeting with Jessica's dark brown eyes.

"This is my friend, Justin." Scott introduces Jessica to Justin. The moment their eyes met, Justin can feel his anxiety rise up as he prepares for the inevitable shock and anguish reaction that is of his ex, preparing to see Jessica's once bright face shatter into complete despair and upset of seeing the guy who let Bryce Walker rape her.

However, instead, Jessica looks at Justin with a strange look on her face.

A look of...curiosity.

The way Jessica looks at Justin...

Looking at Justin...

...as if she doesn't know him at all and it's her first time meeting him.

"Justin, this is an old friend of mine, Gwen."

Justin blinks out when he mentioned her name, which wasn't Jessica, and breaks off his gaze, feeling as if he's relieved, although not exactly relieved.

_O-Oh..._

"H-Hi." Justin manages to at least respond to Jessi- Gwen.

"She, along with her sister Phoebe, were a part of the lacrosse team here in Beacon High years ago. They're pretty good."

"Not as good as you, Mr. Captain." she gives a coy smile while shaking her head as Scott laughs amusement.

"Hey, don't down play yourselves. I mean it, you guys are doing great."

Gwen giggles, "Thanks."

"That's—" Justin fixes himself mentally before he finally begins to speak with them, "That's awesome."

"Thank you... Justin? Right?"

"Y-Yeah." Justin can feel himself feel pretty bashful, but he and Gwen manage to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you, Justin."

"Nice to meet you too, Gwen." Justin smiles Gwen, while he's smiling at her out of manner, he's smiling to hide how he truly feels about Gwen.

While, the girl in front of him is not Jessica, it doesn't really change the fact that Gwen looks exactly like Jessica, and it's causing Justin's anxiety to spike up.

"Hope you're enjoying your visit, Justin. This school and town is really crazy as hell."

"On the contrary, I don't think so." Justin chuckles.

"Geez, look at you, if you're a student here in Beacon High, I bet girls—and gay guys are gonna fall for you the moment they see that charming and cute smile of yours."

Justin feels himself slightly blush at the sudden compliment while he chuckles again, it had been a long while since someone had complimented him "T-Thanks. Well...I'm just looking around."

"I know. It's a shame, Beacon High would use a guy like you. After all, according to Scott, you're a pretty nice guy. In fact, a hot and nice guy."

"Ok, Gwen. Justin's only a teenager, we're both adults now. So you might wanna hold your horses."

"I know." Gwen giggles.

Scott checks on his watch and notices that it's almost 7. They need to go now for the reunion.

"Anyway, it's almost 7, so me and Justin need to head over to my home now."

"Oh, alright. Take care, Scott. It's nice seeing you again." Gwen and Scott give each other a short hug as they say their goodbyes.

"Take care, Justin. Nice meeting you. Hope you'll enjoy your visit. And, welcome to Beacon Hills." Gwen gives a welcoming smile at Justin, who smiles at her back, thanking her.

"Thanks. It's nice meeting you too, Gwen."

Justin and Scott exit the quiet campus as they walk back to the van.

"So–what do you think of Beacon Hills? As well as Beacon High?" Scott and Justin reach the van, but haven't entered as Scott asked Justin of his thoughts, hoping his tour around Beacon Hills manage to clear his head.

"Well, your tour can be–pretty cheesy."

Scott chuckles at the comment, knowing how true it is.

"Yeah, I know. Did the best I can to make it enjoyable and entertaining."

"I know. And despite that, I actually enjoyed it. Beacon Hills seems pretty cool. And Beacon High seems pretty awesome."

"That's good. I'm glad you had a great time." Scott ponders for a moment, now it's a time to ask and see if Justin would want that, and hopefully he would. At least unlike Alec, Justin can still have that chance.

"Do you—want to be enrolled here? In Beacon Hills High School?"

Justin gets taken aback by this question as this was out of nowhere and Scott never mentioned to Justin about it.

"Y-You mean study here?"

"Yeah, Justin. You deserve a chance to live your high school life since you have been on the streets for God knows how long and you're gonna be missing out a lot. Considering that you enjoy the place, do you want to stay here?"

"Why would you offer this to me and not Alec years ago? I mean, I'm honestly ok being home schooled."

"Because at the time, we were in a war and no where else is safe because of that. It's why I home schooled Alec and by the time it was over, Alec was already grown up."

Scott sighs, feeling sad for Alec that his entire life had been robbed and he doesn't want this to happen to Justin.

"And if you're going to ask. Yes, I'll stick around in Beacon Hills to stay with you. I didn't do this and go to the reunion just so I can just drop and leave you here while I go around different cities and towns doing my job only. I'm doing this cause I want to make sure you'll be ok."

Justin scoffs, "I was ok since I was in the streets, way before you came."

"When I saw you, I highly doubt that."

"You still don't even know me. And—you don't trust me."

"I know, Justin. I know."

Scott knew this conversation would turn into that, but he has to try, he has to really convince him, despite not really trusting him and not knowing him long enough, he at least cares if Justin will be ok.

"But again, I do see and at least know, you're not planning and doing anything suspicious and intent to cause trouble. Again, you wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't be with me going to my family reunion and giving you a tour around the town and school."

Justin listens to Scott intently, hearing Scott convincing him that he means well to Justin and cares at least for his well-being.

"So, Justin, do you want to stay here?"

When Scott once again offers to Justin of staying in Beacon Hills and live his life normally as a teenager, Justin takes a moment to ponder for himself, taking the offer in consideration. He closes his eyes to take himself a moment to think about it.

He takes a quick memory lane in the past, thinking about his past, his high school life in Liberty High. Sure, he was considered to be the star athlete of Liberty High, a very cool reputation, but he was a big asshole, especially for spreading bad rumors just to protect his reputation and the jocks he thought were his friends. Yes, his home life was fucked up thanks to his junkie mom and her spinning door of asshole boyfriends, so all he had was Bryce, Zach, Monty, and the other jocks, and the high school in a way to keep up his charming reputation. But none of them excuses all the shit he had done.

Especially to Jessica...

And especially to Hannah...

Hannah Baker was the beginning...

The beginning of the end for his and everyone's normal and quiet lives in Liberty, particularly those are in her tapes as reasons why she did what she did.

Actually, it was the beginning of the end the moment Justin snapped that picture of Hannah and showed it to Bryce, not considering the repercussions that would affect Hannah and everyone around her, including Justin.

Hannah was falling from the sky, spiraling down. She was walking straight to a cliff, dazed in depression and despair, and fell off into the deep black void of hopelessness and lifelessness.

And none of them stopped her...

Justin...

Jessica...

Alex...

Tyler...

Courtney...

Marcus...

Zach...

Ryan...

Sheri...

Clay...

Mr. Porter...

When in fact, in some very fucked up way, they all helped the one man who have truly ruined her.

The one man who have actually been a constant tormenter to the beautiful, nice, and kind girl that never deserve any of the shit she had went through ever since she started in Liberty High.

The one man who did the killing blow to Hannah Baker.

Bryce fucking Walker.

 _Fuck Liberty. Fuck everything that's of Liberty._ Justin's nose flares in anguish at the thought of Liberty High. Even though he still has the school gym bag since he needs it to carry his shit, Justin would not want to have anything to do with Liberty after everything that happened there, with Hannah, Jessica, him, everyone who was involved, especially those who were in the tapes.

And he remembers back to that one night when he was spending time with Scott and Alec.

If he were to turn a new leaf, start over with a clean slate and leave behind and forget all of his shitty past, now would be the time to take up this offer. And he wants to show Scott and Alec that he's good, that he's trustworthy and not capable of doing bad.

Justin deeply breaths and gives his decision to Scott.

"Yeah..." Justin opens his eyes and looks at Scott in affirmation, "I want to stay... And—I want to study here—in Beacon High."

Scott grins at Justin, happy and grateful that Justin took up the offer.

"Great! That's awesome. I'm glad you decided to do this. You're going to need it. Trust me, you'll have a good time."

"Yeah. I do." Justin gives a small smile at Scott, albeit hiding his true thoughts.

_I'd deal with supernatural shit in Beacon Hills over the fucked up shit that's happened in Liberty any day._

"Alright, now that that's all covered, let's go. It's almost dinner and my mom is surely getting worried at this point."

Justin nods at Scott as they both proceed to hop inside the van and drive off to the McCall house, where they'll finally meet up with Melissa and Chris.

Compared to earlier today, Justin can see that doesn't feel so nervous anymore, having cleared his head thanks to the tour (although he was still shaken up by Gwen the Jessica look-alike).

Justin wishes he could ask this, but he doesn't want to bring it up and talk about it.

_Since the supernatural is actually a thing, are doppelgangers an actual thing?_

* * *

It didn't take long for the three to finally reach the McCall house, the neighborhood surrounding the home being peaceful and quiet, only the tranquil sounds of crickets echoing in the air. Midway, Alec woke up from his nap, wondering what he may have missed out. Scott told him how the Beacon Hills tour went for him and Justin, and Alec nods to Scott, saying to him and Justin, "Good for you, guys.". His tone sounded flat, not sounding happy, but at the same time, not sounding upset. Justin still feels concern for Alec's well-being, but takes Scott's word for it. However, he still hopes Scott and Alec will be chill with each other again soon.

Now, the trio finally arrived at the McCall residence, the whole home peaceful and quiet like the rest of the neighborhood. The three step out of the van as Scott gives Justin with a welcoming gesture, "Here we are. Welcome to my home.". Justin gazes at the small peaceful and quaint home of Scott McCall, "Your home looks pretty nice and chill.". Scott shrugs, "Mmm...nothing much, nothing really big about it, just my home I grew up in since I was born.". Justin scoffs and chuckles at the irony of what Scott had said, "And yet, you gesture your home like it's a big deal."

"I mean, it's where I grew up in my whole life along with Beacon Hills. Considering you were homeless, you never had that, dude?"

Justin falls silent at the words, Scott is right about the fact he never experienced growing up happily as he grew up with a weak support system and has no family as his only family is nothing but a junkie who doesn't even care for her own blood. He wouldn't want to talk about it, but still decides to answer to Scott, at least knowing it's only a yes or no question.

"No...I never did..." Justin sighs sadly.

"Not to worry, Justin. Now that you're planning to stay here, should be a good fresh start for you." Scott smirks at Justin as he knocks on the front door, with Alec right behind him while Justin is right behind Alec, Justin still feeling a bit anxious of meeting Melissa, but with Scott here as well as Alec, it should be ok.

"Don't sweat it, Justin. Scott's mom won't really mind you. At least that is..." said Alec.

"At least?" Justin gives a bewildered look at Alec.

"Melissa is pretty sweet, but I don't know how she'd react about you, so just for this moment, you can only just cross your finger of how she'll react. And I do know that if she knows you ended up almost killing her son and me, she will not take you really lightly."

"Alec. That's enough" Scott turns to Alec with a glare, not fond of how Alec is talking. Alec shrugs back at his Alpha, "Just saying. I'm just being honest."

"You're gonna be ok, Justin. I assure you." Scott tries to comfort and reassure Justin before after a moment that felt like a minute, the sound of the locks unlocking comes out of the front door and the door finally opens.

There stood Melissa McCall in front of the door, meeting her son's eyes with a happy and cheery smile on her face.

"Well if it isn't my young tall handsome veterinarian werewolf son."

Scott chuckles in amusement, "Hey, mom.". The two share a warm mother and son hug, having been a while since they last saw each other as Scott had been very busy with work and finally, they have a whole week for themselves to spend time together, catching up on how both of them are doing in their lives. "Welcome home, sweetie."

"Hey, you call me sweetie." It didn't take long for Chris to show up when Melissa opened the door, teasing his wife. "Well, I call both of you sweetie. Besides, you're not too fond of me calling you sweetie." Melissa looks at Chris with an amused look as she and Scott let go of the hug and Scott's eyes meet with Chris's.

"Hello, Scott. Welcome home." Chris gives a warm smile to his werewolf stepson.

It'll definitely take a while for Scott and Chris to get used to: a werewolf hunter dad and a werewolf stepson, who had dated his deceased werewolf hunter daughter.

"Hi. Thank you, Chris." Scott nods at Chris back with a small firm smile.

Melissa turns to Alec, who tries to give a firm smile at her. "Hey, Alec. How are you holding up?" Melissa asks him like a concerned mother she usually is like any other mother would ask to her children.

"I'm doing good. Just dealing with my stuff, trying to get myself started with my life." Alec shrugs, but still maintains the firm smile he's masking behind to hide his lonely and upset face, trying to not bring up how he and Scott's relationship have been straining lately.

"That's good. You deserve to get your life together after everything that happened." Melissa smiles at him and gives Alec a supporting hug, which warms Alec for a moment, how he really misses his parents, for they're gone, having been robbed by Monroe.

"Thanks..." Alec let's go of the hug as he enters inside with the rest and greets Chris.

And then, Melissa turns to surprisingly see one more boy in the front of her doorstep, not expecting to see him. Justin looks up and finally meets Melissa. He looks up at her with a nervous and scared look, but he tries his best not to show it in front of Scott's mom, already beginning to feel embarrassed. Scott turns to see that Melissa is already seeing Justin and goes to introduce her to his newest Beta in the pack.

"Mom, I know I've decided to lay low with all the supernatural by the corner, but because of circumstances..." Scott takes a deep breath and introduces his Beta to his mom, who's feeling concerned and worried cause Scott did tell her and the rest of his friends, his pack, that they'll be laying low with the supernatural. "This is my newest Beta, Justin. He's...homeless... I—found him—in the streets of Oakland, dying from an attempted robbery, beaten up badly and shot in the chest. I had to find a way to save him, I couldn't just treat him myself, the nearest hospital is too far right now and Justin was dying. So...I did what I could do to save..."

Melissa turns to look at Chris, who gives her a knowing nod, telling her that Chris knows about it, which explains to Melissa why Scott called him to help Scott with something. Chris never told her entirely as to why Scott needed him, only telling her that it's just a "son and dad thing". Melissa hoped it wasn't too serious since she did catch Chris carrying some werewolf hunting equipment. Now she knows what really was about. She turns back to look at Justin, his sad puppy eyes gazing back at her concerned eyes. She steps out of the door in front of Justin, feeling himself growing even more anxious of how Melissa is going to react.

"G-Good evening, Mrs. McCall..." Justin's voice tremble as he tries to respectfully greet Scott's mom. His trembled voice blows away every feeling of suspicion and concern in her, catching on that the teenage boy looks afraid and have gone through a lot having come from the streets. Melissa gives Justin a warm and reassuring smile to show him there's nothing to be afraid of, "Good evening, Justin. I can see that you're feeling–uneasy right now, but it's ok. If you're not planning to do anything to hurt my son, which you aren't definitely, here's nothing to be afraid of."

"I assure you, Mrs. McCall. Your son—is a really good person. And I'm really grateful that he saved me."

"Then again, there's nothing to be afraid of, Justin." Melissa's smile grew wider, seeing Justin like this, as if he's like a lost puppy that Scott brought home. She goes in to give Justin a hug as well, trying to show how welcoming she is to Justin.

 _The poor boy... He looks like he's been through a lot..._ Melissa thought as she rubs circles in his back, comforting him as much as she can.

Justin doesn't know how to react to this, his mom nor Bryce's mom never hugged him so warmly and caringly, while he and his mom did hug before, they didn't feel as comforting and loving as what Melissa is giving him right now. And Bryce's mom never really give him a welcoming hug or gesture like Melissa, for she only just leaves him be to hang around with Bryce since he was Bryce's best friend. Justin feels his eyes beginning to well up, but he doesn't want to breakdown in front of them, not wanting to start out the visit with pity and depression. He wants to move on, forget all the shit of Evergreen and Liberty High in the past.

"Welcome to Beacon Hills, Justin. I hope you'll enjoy your time here."

"I will. Thank you, Mrs. McCall." Justin tries to hide his shuddering tone as the two let go of the hug and Melissa ushers him inside with them.

"So, Justin, you're from Oakland?" Melissa asks Justin, trying to lighten up the mood and turn things casual for everyone.

"I am. I've been on the streets for a long time until Scott saved me. So really, I thank him for that."

"Well, that's my boy. Even when he's not a werewolf or a medic, Scott always wants to make sure to save everyone as much as I can."

"Well, I only manage to save him by turning him to a werewolf."

"Oh, Scott, don't cut yourself short. You saved this boy's life, and it's all that matters. And this is especially as a medic."

"I know. I literally have to find ways to ensure that someone's life will be saved."

"Anyway, before get ourselves ready for dinner. There's something for you, Scott." Melissa stands in front of Scott, a grin growing in her face. Scott chuckles at what his mom is telling him.

"What is it, mom? Honestly, I'm not asking for anything from you."

"Oh I know, sweetie. But I'm sure you're definitely gonna love it." As Melissa and Chris ushers Scott, Justin, and Alec to the dining table...

"SURPRISE!"

Scott, Justin, and Alec are met with an unexpected group of people, cheerfully surprising and welcoming them.

Scott has a mix of emotions, he should be so happy to have finally see them after a long time, not seeing them for long as life has been keeping them in busy times.

But at the same time, it is at this moment...

Scott knows...

He has fucked up...

BIG TIME...

The moment he sees the faces of his friends, his pack...

Stiles, Lydia, Derek, Isaac, Malia, Liam, Mason, Hayden, and Corey...

All of their cheerful faces...

Drastically fall...

When they catch sight of the third person with Scott that they do not know of...

Their faces now completely bemused...

The warm, welcoming, and happy environment around them completely shifts into a cold, awkwardness, and bewilderment...

Scott caught in the act as he curses internally at himself

_FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK..._

Stiles breaks the silence with a bewildered and concern tone in his voice.

"Scott...? Who—the hell is that...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who doesn't know or who may have forgotten
> 
> Did a little nice reference in this chapter with Gwen as Alisha Boe, the actress who plays the main character Jessica Davis in 13 Reasons Why, also appeared in Teen Wolf, appearing in Season 6A in episodes 3 to 5, "Sundowning", "Relics", and "Radio Silence", portraying a minor character in the show, which is Gwen, who were among the characters that Scott and his pack tries to protect from the Ghost Riders, but she was eventually taken. But in the mid-season finale, she, along with everyone in Beacon Hills who were taken by the Ghost Riders were all saved by Scott and his pack along with allies.
> 
> Since Jessica and Gwen are played by the same actress, thought it would be nice reference to touch on in this chapter where Scott, Justin, and Alec are visiting Beacon Hills for the reunion, with Scott showing Justin around his hometown.
> 
> Anyway, hope you're enjoying this story so far.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
